Voilà qui tu es
by Rafxsulfuslovestory
Summary: Après avoir battu Drago Poinsanklan, Harold est devenu le chef de Beurk. Il est maintenant temps pour Harold et Astrid de penser à leur avenir. Mais alors que tout se passe pour le mieux, un événement vient tout changer et bouleversera leur vie à jamais...
1. Chapitre 1

**_Bon voilà, on y est, c'est le lancement de ma première fic sur Dragons... Donc c'est directement la suite de Dragons 2 et ce chapitre est une sorte d'introduction avec des moments plutôt beaux à voir ! Je tenais à débuter ma fic sous cet angle là, j'espère que vous apprécierez ! _**Vous pouvez également retrouvez ma fanfiction sur mon blog. **__****_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Voici Beurk. A première vue, on dirait seulement une île comme les autres mais elle préserve quelque chose de très grand. Beurk est notre patrie, à nous, vikings. Mais c'est aussi celle des dragons qui vivent avec nous. Elle est la gardienne de la paix qui existe entre nous. Je vis ici depuis que je suis né et j'ai vu évolué ce gros rocher perdu au milieu de l'océan. C'est grâce aux dragons que la paix est possible et je me battrai pour qu'elle perdure. Car à présent, je ne suis plus qu'un simple habitant de ce village, je suis son chef. Ma mère est revenue habiter avec nous, et avec tout son savoir sur les dragons, elle nous est d'une grande aide. Maintenant, je dois veiller à la sécurité du village mais avec la menace de Drago écartée et depuis que Krokmou est devenu l'Alpha, on est plutôt tranquille. J'avoue que mes nouvelles responsabilités m'effrayaient un peu mais il fallait s'attendre à ce que ça arrive un jour. J'aurai tellement aimé que ça se passe autrement… Mais mon père m'a sauvé et s'est sacrifié pour moi. Et une partie de mon cœur s'en est allée avec lui. Un an déjà. Déjà un an que mon père n'est plus de ce monde…

On était le matin. Krokmou, ma mère et moi étions dans le foyer pour le petit déjeuner. Je buvais mon lait de yack.

\- Alors ? Pas trop stressé ? me demanda ma mère avec une pointe d'humour.

\- Hm… Non, non ça va… Ça peut aller, répondis-je entre deux gorgées, pas tellement convaincu de ce que je lui racontais.

\- Tu sais que tu as le droit de l'être. Ton père et moi l'étions aussi. Lui plus que moi d'ailleurs ! dit-elle en riant.

\- J'espère seulement que tout va bien se passer, dis-je franchement.

Je finis en vitesse ce que j'étais en train de manger et sortit, suivi de Krokmou. J'étais sûr que ma mère souriait. Il était encore très tôt et j'avais donné rendez-vous à Astrid dans les airs afin que l'on puisse se voir un peu avant. Une fois dehors, je plaçai ma jambe métallique dans le mécanisme de l'aileron manquant de mon dragon pour le faire décoller. Krokmou et moi étions à présent dans les nuages, j'adorai réellement cette sensation de liberté. Et dire que six ans auparavant, on n'imaginait pas un seul instant que tout ça serait possible… Un cri, celui de Tempête. _Elle m'a rattrapé _pensais-je. _Non,_ _Astrid m'a rejoint_ rectifiais-je pour moi-même.

\- Où tu comptais aller comme ça ? me dit-elle dans un sourire.

\- Nulle part. Je faisais seulement un petit tour en t'attendant, répondis-je en lui souriant chaleureusement.

\- On fait la course ? annonça-t-elle, tout en commençant à partir à toute allure.

Elle n'avait visiblement pas envie de parler, moi non plus. Elle voulait simplement se défouler avant la longue journée qui nous attendait. J'intimai à Krokmou d'accélérer, il ne se fit pas prier et il s'activa à tenter de dépasser Astrid et Tempête.

Nous volions très vite. Trop vite. Heureusement qu'il n'existait pas de limites de vitesse sur Beurk, sinon, Astrid et moi aurions explosé tous les compteurs… Je la dépassai, elle me lança aussitôt un de ses regards noirs qui suffisaient à me faire sourire. Astrid avait vraiment le sens de la compétition, ce qui rendait l'épreuve encore plus excitante à remporter. J'adorais la voir quand elle était comme ça. La détermination qui s'animait en elle à ce moment précis. C'était une des choses qui me plaisait énormément chez elle. Elle et moi, on se complétait, elle était tout ce que je n'étais pas. Astrid était ma moitié. _Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans elle._

\- Allez Tempête ! Encore un petit effort ! On y est presque !

Astrid m'avait, encore, rattrapé. Elle était si douée… Ce fut finalement elle qui gagna notre petite course.

\- Je suis la meilleure ! s'exclama-t-elle en descendant de son dragon vipère.

\- Et oui, comme toujours ! lui fis-je remarquer.

\- Te moque pas de moi. Tu sais très bien que l'on gagne autant de fois chacun !

Elle s'approcha de moi et me fila un coup dans les côtes. Depuis le temps, j'étais habitué avec Astrid et je savais exactement ce qui arrivait ensuite. Je la saisis par la taille et l'embrassai furtivement. Elle y répondit avec plus d'ardeur en intensifiant le baiser. C'était comme ça que je l'aimais : dure et douce à la fois. Nous nous retirâmes et l'on se serra dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Je t'aime Astrid.

Elle sourit.

\- Moi aussi Harold.

\- Ça va toi ? lui demandai-je.

\- Oui, t'inquiète pas pour moi, mais toi, ça va ? dit-elle avec sérieux et un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Je me grattai la tête.

\- B…Bien sûr ! répondis-je, de façon un peu trop fausse.

Elle me fixa et plissa les yeux.

\- Bon… D'accord… J'angoisse un peu, c'est vrai ! lui avouai-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux à la fin de ma phrase.

\- Harold, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sais, j'ai un peu peur moi aussi… Mais ce qui me dérange surtout, c'est que l'on va être séparés ce matin alors que c'est notre mariage !

\- On ne sera pas séparés beaucoup de temps, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste… tout ça… J'aimerai que cette journée soit différente… Que l'on puisse partir à dos de dragons après la cérémonie par exemple !

Astrid éclata de rire, elle se pencha vers moi et me fit tomber à la renverse. Elle était si imprévisible parfois… et j'adorai ça. Elle était à présent sur moi. Elle rit de plus belle puis se laissa tomber sur mon torse. Elle releva la tête et m'embrassa. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

\- Sérieusement Harold, reprit-elle, on ne peut pas faire ça… Le village compte sur nous et puis, tu es le chef !

\- Je sais tout ça… Mais ce serait tellement bien, seuls tous les deux… Et puis j'ai l'impression que mon meilleur ami n'assistera pas à un des plus beaux moments de ma vie !

\- Arrête Harold ! me cria-t-elle presque. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce serait ingérable de laisser les dragons participer à la cérémonie ! Enfin Harold, tu crois pas que t'exagères un peu ?

\- Oui… Tu as raison, je crois que je me laisse un peu submerger par le stress…

\- On appréhende c'est normal... Après tout, ça peut peut-être s'arranger cette histoire de vol, dit-elle tout en souriant.

Nous nous sourîmes longtemps comme ça. Elle se pencha en avant et vint y trouver mes lèvres une nouvelle fois. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'enlaçai tendrement.

* * *

On y était. L'heure arrivait et je n'étais pas avec Harold. Vêtue d'une longue tunique blanche, je ne me sentais pas trop à l'aise… Je préférais largement mes épaulettes en métal et ma jupe à pointes, ma hache aussi me manquait… Je me sentais si légère, trop légère. J'étais prisonnière de cette robe. Valka et ma mère s'activaient à l'élaboration de ma coiffure. J'avais les cheveux libres et une couronne en argent y prenait place au fur et à mesure que ma mère et celle d'Harold tressaient ma chevelure avec. Je devais le reconnaître, le résultat final était très réussi.

\- On dirait Freyja en personne ! s'exclama Valka.

\- Tu es très belle Astrid, me dit ma mère en se tournant vers moi, sourire aux lèvres, visiblement fière de son travail.

\- Merci beaucoup, leur répondis-je dans un ton que je voulais reconnaissant.

J'accompagnai mes remerciements d'une accolade affectueuse, pour les rassurer et me rassurer. J'entendis ma mère me chuchoter à l'oreille : « Je suis très heureuse pour toi Astrid. »

L'excitation prenait peu à peu le dessus sur moi. J'allais devenir la femme d'Harold. Harold et moi, ensemble. Pour la vie. Quand on a dû se quitter toute à l'heure, je n'avais qu'une seule pensée : rester. Rester avec lui, avec les dragons, dans la nature. Libres et blottis l'un contre l'autre. J'aurai aimé que le temps s'arrête à ce moment-là. Mais j'allais bientôt rejoindre Harold.

* * *

Seul dans ma propre maison, je m'ennuyais un peu. J'avais laissé Krokmou avec les autres dragons qu'on avait mis à l'écart en ce jour très spécial. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'aurait été cette journée si mon père était encore là aujourd'hui. M'aurait-il rassuré ? Même s'il m'avait angoissé encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà, j'aurais voulu qu'il soit présent. J'entendis la porte grincer, Rustik et Varek en sortirent.

\- Ça va comme tu veux ? demanda Rustik en souriant.

\- Ça peut aller…

\- Tu as ressorti l'épée de ton père ? intenta Varek en m'interrogeant du regard.

\- Non. Pas encore, j'allais la chercher justement…

\- Tu sais que tu en auras besoin pour la cérémonie, tout à l'heure.

\- Oui Varek, je suis au courant !

\- T'as l'air contrarié, je me trompe ? questionna Rustik.

Il avait deviné mon trouble, ce qui, je l'avoue, m'étonnait un peu de la part de Rustik. Mais je n'allais pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort. J'étais tout de même un viking, et même si la perspective de ne pas voir mon père à mon mariage me faisait de la peine, je me devais de garder la tête haute.

\- Mon père me manque, c'est tout, me contentais-je de répondre.

Je les quittai et me dirigeai vers la chambre qui jadis, avait été occupée par mon père. C'était comme s'il était encore là. Même si c'était ma mère qui dormait là à présent, on aurait bien dit qu'un couple occupait encore la chambre. J'avais laissé ses affaires telles quelles en y ajoutant quelques uns de ses effets personnels, comme son épée. Je la retirai délicatement de son socle et la tendis devant moi avec mes deux mains. Elle était lourde. Je la contemplai, elle était magnifique, forgée dans un fer pur et très robuste. Une larme coula sur ma joue, _Papa_. Je l'essuyai du revers de mon bras et rejoignis Varek et Rustik près du foyer.

\- Je suis prêt.

* * *

L'endroit choisi pour la cérémonie était magnifique, c'était en plein air et la forêt entourait ce petit coin de nature. J'étais aux bras de mon père en attendant l'arrivée d'Harold qui, je trouvais, était un peu trop long à mon goût. Je laissai s'échapper des soupirs de temps à autre, j'étais impatiente.

Et il arriva enfin, vêtu de la fourrure que Stoïk portait, en tant que Chef. Il était très beau. Cet homme grand et fort que j'allais épouser, mon Harold. Il me sourit et je lui souris également. Mon père m'offrit son épée et je m'inclinai pour la recevoir. Puis je me relevai et Harold me prit la main. Nous avancâmes donc main dans la main, dans l'allée créée par les villageois qui nous aspergèrent de brindilles de sapin afin que les dieux nous protègent. Une fois arrivés près de Gothik qui se tenait devant toute l'assemblée, nous nous inclinâmes devant elle pour recevoir la bénédiction des dieux. Elle dessina sur nos fronts le symbole du marteau de Thor. Puis nous nous tournâmes l'un en face de l'autre, lui et moi. Nous brandîmes en même temps nos épées respectives et nous procédâmes à l'échange de celles-ci. Je saisis l'épée qu'Harold venait de me céder, celle de Stoïk.

* * *

Astrid était sublime, je ne l'avais jamais vu en robe auparavant, ni les cheveux coiffés de cette façon d'ailleurs. Et ça lui allait très bien. Le blanc de sa tunique mettait ses beaux yeux bleus en valeur. Elle était parfaite. Ma future femme était parfaite. Nous sortîmes nos anneaux simultanément et les posâmes sur nos nouvelles épées. Je lui passai l'anneau à son annulaire gauche, les mains tremblantes. J'avais beau me répéter que ce n'était qu'Astrid, que tout allait bien, j'étais nerveux. C'est elle qui me passa ensuite l'anneau, elle rougit. Je lui souris pour la rassurer et elle me sourit à son tour. Enfin, nous entrelaçâmes nos doigts, les mains jointes, au-dessus de nos épées.

\- Astrid, je jure de t'aimer et de te protéger quoiqu'il advienne de nous.

\- Harold, même si je n'ai pas de besoin d'être protégée… proclama-t-elle, je jure de t'aimer et de t'assister du mieux que je peux dans ta fonction de chef.

\- Je t'aime, souris-je

\- Je t'aime aussi Harold.

Elle sauta dans mes bras et nous nous embrassâmes, longuement, passionnément, divinement.

* * *

Ce baiser était encore plus fort que nos mots, il traduisait parfaitement les sentiments que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre. Ça y est, nous étions mariés.

Une tradition perdurait sur Berk depuis de très longues décennies, elle consistait en une sorte de course contre la montre pour désigner les plus forts. J'avais mon équipe composée des jumeaux et moi-même, et Harold la sienne avec Varek et Rustik. L'équipe perdante devrait servir à boire aux autres toute la nuit durant. Mais cette année, la course allait être différente car cette fois, nous avions nos dragons. En effet, j'étais parvenue à persuader Valka de faire amener les dragons à la fin de la cérémonie. J'appelai Tempête en imitant le cri bien distinct des dragons vipères, tous les autres firent de même avec leur dragon.

\- Les premiers arrivés au Grand Hall ! m'exclamai-je.

Harold m'adressa un sourire en coin avant de se positionner sur Krokmou et décoller. Il était surpris et heureux. Je partis à toute vitesse.

* * *

Astrid volait très vite mais je ne mis pas longtemps à la rattraper. Elle fronça les sourcils et se mit tout à coup à tirer sur sa robe. Elle l'hotta complètement et, à ma grande surprise, elle était vêtue d'un haut et d'un pantalon en-dessous. Je reconnaissais bien là la femme que je venais à peine d'épouser, étonnante, à son habitude. Je me fis bientôt devancer, à croire qu'elle l'avait fait exprès. Rustik et Varek devraient assurer le service ce soir…

Je descendis de Krokmou et lui caressai affectueusement la tête avant de me précipiter vers la porte du Grand Hall, d'où se tenait Astrid qui avait renfilé sa robe comme si de rien n'était. Il était de coutume que le mari accompagne sa femme à l'intérieur de la pièce. Arrivé à son niveau, je lui pris la main et m'inclinai :

\- Si madame veut bien se donner la peine d'entrer… dis-je d'un ton très soutenu.

Elle m'adressa un coup sur la tête en me soufflant « idiot » dans les oreilles mais se laissa faire et avança. Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans le Grand Hall, tout le monde applaudissait et criait nos noms, des acclamations à la viking quoi. Nous fûmes bientôt devant toute l'assemblée et ma mère arriva rapidement vers nous, la fameuse coupe d'hydromel entre les mains, pour nous le faire boire. Elle la brandit fièrement au-dessus de nous et nous nous inclinâmes une nouvelle fois. Elle nous transmit le récipient et nous le bûmes tour à tour. Ceci étant fait, le banquet pouvait commencer.

Finalement, la fête fut plutôt très agréable. Des luttes avaient été organisées et Rustik et Varek y participaient pour impressionner Kognedur qui, pourtant, était toujours sur Eret… Mais moi et Astrid dansions. Nous dansions à en perdre la tête à force de tourner sans cesse mais nous aimions ça, l'ambiance était vraiment super. La musique aussi sauf quand Gueulfor chantait, ça c'était pas top, mais il nous faisait bien rire. Il dansait avec ma mère. Elle était heureuse pour moi, comblée, même si mon père lui manquait terriblement. Nous continuions de danser, bien que ma fausse jambe fasse quelque fois des siennes et que je manquai de trébucher à chaque pas, nous continuions. Jusqu'à ce que Gueulfor m'interpelle d'un clin d'œil, je le rejoignis.

\- Ah ! Gueulfor ! Alors, ça va ? Tu t'amuses bien ? dis-je un peu nerveusement, redoutant sa réponse.

\- Bien, bien, dit-il ironiquement. Mais enfin Harold ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! clama-t-il.

\- Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles…

\- Oh si, tu vois très bien de quoi je parle mais tu n'oses pas agir, comme d'habitude ! Allez sortez d'ici tous les deux ! Vos dragons vous attendent dehors, répondit-il le regard tourné vers Astrid.

Il soupira.

\- Merci, lui dis-je dans un sourire.

Je me dirigeai vers Astrid, courant presque, je l'agrippai par la taille et l'embrassai furtivement. J'adressai un regard entendu à Gueulfor et à ma mère, puis nous sortîmes. Krokmou et Tempête étaient effectivement là, à nous attendre, prêts à partir.

\- Mais où tu m'emmènes ? me demanda Astrid.

Je souris.

\- Tu verras !

Nous décollâmes. Nous étions en début de soirée et la nuit n'était pas encore tombée. C'était la fin de l'été et il faisait beau et chaud, contrairement à d'habitude. Nous arrivâmes à ce fameux endroit. C'était un coin reculé de Beurk, méconnu de tous, sauf de moi et Astrid. Je l'avais découvert par hasard avec Krokmou. Une fois, Astrid m'avait suivi et m'avait trouvé là. Depuis c'était devenu une sorte de lieu secret où nous nous réfugions quand nous voulions être seuls. C'était notre endroit. Elle sourit en descendant de sa dragonne, elle était heureuse. Elle vint se blottir contre moi.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir meilleur endroit…

Nous nous regardâmes, les yeux dans les yeux, à scruter la moindre parcelle de nos traits et ses lèvres vinrent bientôt se mêler aux miennes ainsi que nos langues. Nous échangeâmes un baiser langoureux. Je tenais Astrid par la taille et elle s'accrochait à ma nuque. Je sentis bientôt le désir monter en moi comme il montait en elle. Cependant, nous nous détachâmes momentanément l'un de l'autre et nous nous assîmes au bord de la falaise qui donnait pleine vue sur l'océan sans fin. L'astre du jour serait bientôt englouti sous cette immensité. Je pris la main d'Astrid et nous entremêlâmes nos doigts devant ce merveilleux coucher de soleil. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

\- J'aimerais que cette journée dure toujours…

\- Moi aussi Astrid, moi aussi…

Je l'embrassai sur le front.


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre 2 posté ! Il était temps... Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce temps qui a dû vous paraître long ! Malheureusement je suis très irrégulière dans mes publications car je n'écris que lorsque j'en ai le temps, c'est à dire pas souvent... Profitez donc bien de ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture et merci aux reviews qui m'ont été adressées c'est super sympa !**_

* * *

Le vent dans mes cheveux, l'air frais me caressant le visage, j'étais libre. Jonché sur Krokmou, je planais au-dessus de Beurk à l'aube du jour. La brume matinale se dissipait à chaque battement d'aile de mon dragon. Le soleil se lèverait bientôt et moi et mon furie nocturne ne rations jamais son levé, ni son couché d'ailleurs. C'était notre petit rituel, un vol chaque matin et chaque soir. Je fis monter Krokmou plus haut dans le ciel, au-dessus des nuages, je voulais rester le plus longtemps possible avec lui, avant de me tourner vers mes responsabilités de chef. Je lui tapotai affectueusement la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? On tente le coup mon grand ?

Il grogna.

\- Alors c'est parti ! m'écriai-je.

Je me détachai de sa selle et me laissai glisser vers le vide. Le bien-être. Mon furie nocturne ne tarda pas à me rejoindre et nous nous redressâmes à la dernière seconde au moment où nous arrivions sur l'océan. J'émis des hurlements de joie et Krokmou rugit tout en lançant des tirs plasma pour exprimer son contentement. "Mes ailes" à présent déployées, je volais. Nous volions tous les deux devant le soleil levant et je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête, mais le devoir m'appelait. Nous atterrîmes sur une petite île non loin de Beurk et nous rentrâmes. Je descendis de mon dragon et le laissai rejoindre ses congénères. Je me dirigeai vers la grande salle quand quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un m'agrippa le bras. C'était Astrid et elle avait l'air contrariée.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as pas attendu ?! m'accusa-t-elle.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demandai-je, incrédule.

\- Tu m'avais promis qu'on irait voler ensemble ce matin !

\- C'est que… tu dormais Astrid, alors… j'ai pas voulu te réveiller… tentai-je de me défendre.

Elle m'administra un violent coup dans le bras et partit en courant, me laissant seul avec moi-même. Je restais là, les bras ballants, j'étais pathétique. Astrid était déjà loin alors je me rendis au grand Hall pour ma prise de parole quotidienne. Quand j'arrivai, tout le monde m'attendait, j'étais en retard. Gueulfor me lança un regard furieux, plein de reproches. Je me plaçai devant l'assemblée sur l'estrade, mal à l'aise à mon habitude – un gros blanc régnait – et je pris la parole.

\- Hum… Euh… Bonjour…

Gueulfor soupira et se tapa volontairement la tempe.

\- Bon alors, les provisions pour l'hiver sont fin prêtes… Mais il nous manque du bois… Hum, il faudrait envoyer les dragons en chercher… Rustik et Kranedur, vous vous en chargez ?

\- Pas de problème, répliqua Rustik.

\- Bien. Varek, tu t'occupes toujours de remplir le livre des dragons avec tes nouvelles observations sur les îles voisines ?

\- Bien sûr, t'inquiète Harold, je gère.

\- Parfait. Heu… des questions ?

Tout le monde se rua vers moi en me posant mille et une questions… sur les dragons, la façon de les entretenir, si je pensais à améliorer certaines infrastructures, quand aurait lieue la prochaine course de dragons, ce genre de choses. J'essayais de répondre au plus grand nombre pour contenter chacun mais c'était compliqué. C'était dans ces moments-là que j'avais le plus envie de m'évader, je voulais me retrouver avec Krokmou dans les airs et explorer le monde comme avant, mais je n'avais plus le temps. J'avais été très heureux de succéder à mon père au trône de Beurk mais j'avais besoin de liberté. Après ces entretenues coutumières, je sortis de la salle pour aller aider Gueulfor à la forge. Je tombai sur Mildiou qui me considéra avec une suffisance que je ne lui connaissais que trop bien.

\- C'est encore pire que du temps où ton père dirigeait ce village… soupira-t-il.

Puis il tourna les talons et je fis de même. _Sacré Mildiou, il ne changera jamais !_ songeai-je.

Je repartis en direction de la forge où mon ancien précepteur m'attendait.

\- On a du pain sur la planche mon bonhomme ! annonça-t-il.

Il me présenta l'étendue du travail d'aujourd'hui et je m'affairai à prendre les outils nécessaires à la tâche. Lorsque j'entamai la réalisation d'une nouvelle selle, celui-ci m'interpela :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ce matin ?

\- J'étais en retard, c'est tout. répondis-je, redoutant la prochaine question.

\- Mmm… Y avait autre chose ! dit-il tout en secouant la tête.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il continua.

\- Oh… Il s'est passé quelque chose avec la demoiselle !

Je soufflai.

\- Hum… Oui… On peut dire ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Pff… Elle s'est énervée parce que je ne l'ai pas attendu pour voler ce matin avec Krokmou. C'est n'importe quoi ! Elle dormait… Je croyais bien faire en la laissant se reposer encore un peu !

Je frappai durement le métal dont j'étais en train de m'occuper.

\- Doucement ! brama-t-il, puis il m'adressa une tape dans le dos. T'en fais pas, t'auras qu'à de lui parler et tout s'arrangera.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Je vais faire ça.

\- Oui mais pas tout de suite ! T'as encore du travail je te signale !

Il retourna à son affaire et de mon côté, je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais dire à Astrid. Il faisait chaud dans la forge, trop chaud. J'avais l'habitude mais là, je brûlais d'envie de revoir Astrid et je ne pouvais plus attendre. J'entrepris donc de sortir quand je fus stoppé par le fameux duo formé par Baquet et Mulch.

\- Harold ! On était venu te voir justement ! Il…

\- Je suis désolé, il faut vraiment que j'y aille ! Ça peut attendre ? m'empressai-je de leur répondre.

\- Et bien en faite, c'est à propos de Baquet, son seau lui serre la tête et…

Je ne les écoutais déjà plus, j'étais trop pressé de retrouver Astrid.

Elle était aux écuries et donnait à manger aux dragons mals en point. Je l'attrapai par derrière en lui tenant affectueusement la taille.

\- Tu m'en veux toujours ?

Elle se retourna.

\- Non… Mais ne me refais plus jamais ça, compris ?

\- Astrid, tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour t'avoir laissée dormir quand même ?

Elle se détacha de moi.

\- Mais enfin Harold, le problème n'est pas là !

\- Il est où le problème alors ? l'interrompis-je, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu ne veux plus que je t'accompagne… dans quoi que ce soit ! On dirait que… tu ne veux pas m'impliquer ! Et tu sais au combien je déteste être mise à l'écart ! s'indigna-t-elle.

\- C'est pas ça, j'ai juste… besoin d'un peu de liberté ! Je suis étouffé dans ce monde, d'accord ? J'en peux plus de toutes ces responsabilités…

\- Je t'avais prévenu Harold, je t'avais dit que ce ne serait pas facile… C'est comme pour ta carte d'exploration ! Je sais que tu as préféré la garder avec toi plutôt que de me la confier afin que je continue ce que nous avions commencé !

\- Tiens donc, c'est pas toi qui m'avais dit de la laisser tomber cette carte justement ? Et puis d'ailleurs, c'est moi qui l'ai commencé, avec Krokmou.

\- Bah voyons ! Tu veux me faire passer pour la méchante maintenant ? Et bien, tu as pu constater que je n'avais pas eu entièrement raison en ce qui concerne ton dragon puisque tu continues à le monter ! Et puis avoues-le, tu préfères Krokmou à moi n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je vois qu'on est au moins d'accord sur un point…

Astrid pesta furieusement, elle l'avait cherché, elle m'avait mis en colère. Celle-ci me donna une violente gifle, je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là.

Bientôt, je remarquai que nous n'étions pas seuls, tout le village ou presque, avait assisté à notre dispute. J'étais à bout de nerfs, la situation me dépassait complètement. Ma décision était prise, il fallait que je prenne du recul. J'appelai mon furie nocturne et Krokmou débarqua illico, je pris place sur son dos et nous décollâmes.

Une fois dans les airs, je criai pour évacuer toute la pression – même si au fond de moi, je savais que c'était inutile – et je me laissai tomber sur mon dragon.

\- Oh… Krokmou ! Si tu savais à quel point je me sens nul… J'ai laissé la totalité du village en plan… et Astrid…

Je soupirai.

\- J'ai tout gâché… Et dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, on avait tant de projets tous les deux… C'est ma faute Krokmou…

_Un matin comme les autres sur Beurk, à une exception près, il faisait beau. On n'avait pas trop froid non plus, bref, un temps idéal pour quelques excursions. Je me levai de bonne heure pour partir tôt et Astrid devait faire de même pour m'accompagner mais elle demeurait au lit._

_\- Alors comme ça on reste au lit ?_

_\- Mmm… dormir… dit-elle entre deux marmonnements._

_Je la secouai légèrement tout en la contemplant amoureusement._

_\- Voyons, ce n'est pas digne d'Astrid Hofferson !_

_\- Haddock… souffla-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux, tout en m'adressant un sourire léger. C'est Astrid Haddock…_

_Ma petite ruse avait fait son effet._

_\- Allez debout ! Il fait beau ! Ce sont les conditions idéales pour une expédition !_

_\- Harold… laisses-moi dormir… je suis fatiguée…_

_Astrid, fatiguée ? Impossible. Soit elle ne voulait vraiment pas venir, soit elle était vraiment fatiguée et là, ça devenait inquiétant. Je lui tâtonnai le front._

_\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_\- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste besoin de me reposer un peu. Vas-y sans moi, c'est pas grave. _

_\- T'es sûre ? Tu sais, je peux rester là si tu veux. J'aurai d'autres occasions._

_\- C'est pas tous les jours qu'il fait soleil sur Beurk alors profites-en ! Ne t'en fais pas pour moi._

_\- Bon… Tu es certaine que ça ne te dérange pas ? lui demandai-je une nouvelle fois, pour m'assurer que tout irait bien._

_\- Oui ! Allez, file !_

_Je lui déposai un baiser sur le front et partis en vitesse rejoindre Krokmou dehors avec Rustik, Varek et les jumeaux qui nous accompagnaient. La journée fût relativement calme, ce qui nous permit de découvrir une nouvelle île peuplée de dragons vipères. Dommage qu'Astrid n'ait pas été là, elle aurait adoré et Tempête aussi, bien évidemment. Nous rentrâmes après coup sur Beurk où nous attendait le village. A ma grande surprise, Astrid ne se trouvait pas sur la place du village avec les autres vikings, je ne la voyais pas. J'atterris près de ma mère qui était restée pour gérer le village avec Gueulfor en mon absence. Elle me m'adressa un sourire._

_\- Alors, tu as découvert de nouvelles îles ? Tu as pu faire des observations particulières ? s'enquit-elle._

_\- Heu… Oui, oui ! Mais heu… tu sais où est Astrid ?_

_Elle sourit de nouveau._

_\- Elle est chez Gothik, elle a eu quelques nausées cette après-midi lors de l'entraînement dragons mais elle…_

_\- Quoi ? Je vais la voir tout de suite !_

_Je remontai sur Krokmou et le dirigeai vers la maison de Gothik en vitesse. Nous arrivâmes devant chez elle en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je descendis maladroitement de mon dragon et accourus jusqu'à l'entrée de sa hutte quand je vis Astrid en sortir._

_\- Astrid ! m'écriai-je. Tout va bien ?_

_\- Oui Harold, je ne pourrais pas aller mieux ! me répondit-elle, toute excitée. _

_Je la regardai sans comprendre._

_\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Tu étais pourtant… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

_\- Harold, on va avoir un bébé, dit-elle, émue._

_Je mis du temps à réaliser sur le coup, nous, parents. Je la regardai d'un amour débordant et lui souris. Je la pris par la taille et la fis virevolter à bout de bras puis la ramenai vers moi, je l'enlaçai tendrement._

_\- Ouah ! Astrid, c'est merveilleux !_

_Les semaines qui succédèrent cette heureuse nouvelle furent heureuses et paisibles, nous l'avions d'ailleurs annoncé à tout le village qui s'était montré très enthousiasme. Astrid était plus rayonnante que jamais, elle était épanouie et magnifique. Tous les matins, lors du petit déjeuner, je la regardai, assis sur ma chaise, manger plus qu'à son habitude, avec admiration. J'adorais ce que cette grossesse produisait chez elle, elle était calme et rêveuse, seul son bonheur comptait à mes yeux. _

_Je rentrai le soir après une longue journée de Chef et vint trouver Astrid qui se réchauffait auprès du feu._

_\- Bonsoir mon chef adoré !_

_Elle me fit un bisou sur la joue au moment où je m'assis à côté d'elle. Je la pris dans mes bras._

_\- Ça va ? Pas trop fatiguée ?_

_\- Harold, je ne suis pas une chochotte…_

_\- Je sais, je sais ! Désolé. Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais._

_\- Je vais bien. J'ai un peu mal au ventre mais ça va passer, dit-elle avec un sourire léger._

_\- J'espère, lui-souris-je._

_Plus tard, nous montâmes nous coucher. Au beau milieu de la nuit, je sentis Astrid se retourner dans tous les sens à travers les couvertures puis elle se leva._

_\- Astrid ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tout va bien ?_

_\- Oui, oui… Je reviens tout de suite._

_Je reposai la tête sur l'oreiller. Je me réveillai en sursaut lorsque j'entendis des gémissements alarmés provenant de la pièce voisine. J'accourus hors de la chambre et arrivai devant la porte d'où provenait le bruit._

_\- Astrid ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça va ? Je peux entrer ?_

_\- Harold… Laisse-moi… répondit-elle entre deux sanglots._

_S'en était trop, je ne pouvais pas la laisser sans rien faire, je décidai d'entrer. Je découvris alors une Astrid apeurée, gisant dans une marre de sang qui se répandait de plus en plus autour d'elle. J'étais comme paralysé par la scène horrible à laquelle j'assistais. Astrid tentait vainement de se cacher, elle était en mauvaise posture… Je m'accroupis pour me mettre à son niveau._

_\- Astrid… Laisse-moi t'aider…_

_Elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, elle se jeta dans mes bras et je la serrai fort. Des sanglots lui traversaient tout le corps, elle était terrifiée. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, ce fut la première fois où je vis Astrid pleurer._

_\- C'est… c'est un signe… je ne suis pas faite pour être mère… je ne pourrai jamais enfanter… c'est un signe des dieux… sanglota-t-elle._

_\- Astrid, c'est pas de ta faute, ça ne veut rien dire. Tu tomberas à nouveau enceinte…_

_\- Oh Harold… Je suis désolée !_

_Non Astrid, c'est moi qui suis désolé._

Le monde s'était écroulé ce jour-là. Lorsque le village avait appris la nouvelle, ils nous avaient tous soutenus bien que quelques-uns avaient dit qu'Astrid ne pourrait jamais donner d'héritiers à Beurk. C'était la véritable raison de notre dispute. Et moi, qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? Nous devions parler.

\- Krokmou, on rentre sur Beurk !

Au moment où j'achevai ma phrase, un coup de tonnerre éclata, suivi de plusieurs éclairs foudroyant le ciel à présent peuplé de gros nuages noirs. Une tempête approchait. C'est là que je me souvins de ce que Baquet et Mulch essayaient de me dire ce matin, le seau de Baquet se resserrait autour de sa tête ! Quel idiot je faisais… La pluie commença à tomber lourdement sur nous et un vent fort se leva, nous entraînant mon dragon et moi, dans un tourbillon dont nous ne pouvions pas sortir.

\- Krokmou ! Attention ! Ah ! criai-je.

Nous tombions dans le vide. Nous nous réveillâmes après cette chute sur une île inconnue. Nous avions visiblement perdu connaissance. Le ciel s'était allégé.

\- Bah dis-donc mon vieux, on a eu de la chance…

Il grogna comme pour acquiescer ce que je venais de dire. Nous nous déplaçâmes de là où nous étions pour explorer cette nouvelle île afin d'avoir des indices sur l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. J'avançai, suivi de Krokmou, quand nous fûmes surpris par un bruit qui venait de gauche. Et ce que nous vîmes à cet instant-là, dépassait largement tout ce qui nous avait été donné de voir.


	3. Chapitre 3

**_Tatadam ! Me revoilà ! Bonne année 2015 ! _**

**_Je vous l'ai dit, je ne publie pas très souvent... mais à ne pas confondre avec jamais ! _**

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci aux reviewers !_**

* * *

Il était parti. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il fuit ses problèmes ? Ça ne m'avait pas étonné qu'il s'envole avec Krokmou après l'humiliation publique que je lui avais fait subir mais quand même, il n'était toujours pas rentré et la nuit était presque tombée… C'était sûrement la plus grosse dispute que nous ayons eu de toute notre vie mais ce n'était sûrement pas la dernière… Je regrettais déjà. Je n'aurais jamais dû le gifler devant tout le monde, il ne serait pas parti et… Je voulais juste que l'on parle ensemble ce matin, on en avait vraiment besoin mais il évitait toujours le sujet ! C'était tellement difficile de parler avec lui !

Je demeurais dans mes pensées sur le dos de Tempête en attendant le retour d'Harold mais il ne pointait toujours pas le bout de son nez. J'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler au loin : c'était Valka.

\- Astrid ! Rentre à l'intérieur, tu es restée assez longtemps dehors comme ça.

\- Non je dois l'attendre encore un peu, c'est à cause de moi s'il est parti…

Elle s'approcha de moi en posant une main sur mon épaule.

\- Astrid, il va revenir, ne t'inquiète pas.

Des voix venant des airs se firent entendre, c'étaient Rustik et les jumeaux qui étaient partis à la recherche d'Harold. Ils atterrirent sur le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? m'enquis-je. Où est Harold ?

\- On n'a pas réussi à aller très loin, on s'est fait surprendre par une tempête qui vient du nord, répondit Rustik.

\- Ouais, une méga tempête ! Avec des orages et des gros éclairs ! répliqua Kranedur.

\- Le genre qui te foudroie en deux secondes ! renchérit Kognedur.

\- Nan une seconde !

\- Vous allez voir en combien de secondes je vous mets à terre tous les deux ! dis-je en leur lançant un regard noir.

Ils avalèrent difficilement leur salive.

\- Vous pensez qu'Harold a pu se faire prendre dans la tempête ? demanda Valka, inquiète.

\- C'est possible… En attendant, elle arrive sur Beurk… répondit Rustik.

\- Il faut rentrer. On va devoir continuer les recherches après que l'orage soit passé… dit Valka sur un ton qu'elle voulait rassurant.

\- Mais on peut pas l'abandonner comme ça !

\- Astrid, c'est trop dangereux ! Ne provoque pas Thor !

\- Je crois qu'il est déjà en colère ! dis-je, les mains plaquées sur mes oreilles pour lui montrer à quel point le tonnerre grondait déjà.

\- Astrid ! cria-t-elle.

J'étais déjà haut dans le ciel quand le son de sa voix me parvint. Nous montâmes encore plus haut pour passer au-dessus des nuages.

\- Allez Tempête ! Ce sont pas quelques petits éclairs qui vont te faire peur, pas vrai ma grande ?

Elle rugit, c'était bon signe. Nous parvînmes à les traverser sans nous électrocuter. A présent je voyais plus clairement où j'allais, c'était Harold qui m'avait appris cette technique. Il me manquait tellement, j'avais besoin de lui et il avait besoin de moi, là, maintenant.

\- Tempête, j'ai tellement peur pour lui…

_Harold où es-tu ?_

* * *

C'était incroyable, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux tellement ça semblait irréel, pourtant je ne rêvais pas. Krokmou et moi voyions bel et bien la même chose…Un furie nocturne.

Il était à peine plus petit que Krokmou et il avait les yeux bleus… J'étais médusé devant cette splendide créature que j'avais l'impression de connaître mais dont, en réalité, j'avais tout à apprendre. Krokmou avança lentement vers lui, il n'avait pas du tout l'air effrayé, au contraire il semblait plutôt curieux de le connaître. Il s'approcha de plus en plus, les deux dragons se firent bientôt face : ils se tournèrent autour tout en se lançant des regards interrogateurs, ils penchaient leur tête de côté tantôt à gauche tantôt à droite, tous leurs sens étaient en éveil. C'était comme si une discussion silencieuse se déroulait entre eux. Ils se reniflèrent puis émirent des grognements qui paraissaient affectifs. Ils continuèrent à se tourner autour mais ils avaient l'air de jouer cette fois, ils se roulèrent dans les hautes herbes. C'est là que je constatai que le furie nocturne aux yeux bleus se trouvait en fait être une femelle. Visiblement, Krokmou s'était fait une copine.

Je me dirigeai vers eux, ils se redressèrent et j'approchai ma main du museau de _la _furie nocturne. A ma grande surprise, elle se laissa faire promptement.

\- Et bah dis-donc, elle est beaucoup plus docile que toi !

Krokmou m'adressa un coup de queue dans les jambes, ce qui me fit tomber à la renverse. Ses roucoulements successifs ressemblaient à des rires, je me relevai et ris à mon tour.

* * *

Toujours au-dessus des nuages aux côtés de Tempête, je cherchais Harold. J'étais perdue, il était introuvable et je ne savais pas par quel chemin commencer ; il pouvait être n'importe où ! L'orage se déplaçait, s'il avait été pris dedans, il était à présent loin de lui. Rustik avait dit que la tempête venait du nord. Harold était au nord.

\- On va vers le nord ma grande ! criai-je à ma dragonne.

Je la fis prendre de la vitesse et nous volâmes vers le nord. J'allais retrouver Harold.

* * *

Krokmou et sa nouvelle amie continuaient de jouer tandis que j'explorais les environs. Tout était nouveau : les plantes, les arbres, les rochers, les dragons. Enfin, j'espérais en rencontrer d'autres, je comptais, pour cela, sur la copine de Krokmou qui, visiblement, n'avait pas très envie d'arrêter de s'amuser de sitôt. Je m'allongeai donc dans l'herbe, non loin d'eux. La nuit était tombée. Je fis signe à Krokmou d'allumer un feu, ce qu'il fit rapidement, pressé de rejoindre sa nouvelle compère.

Je contemplai le ciel rempli d'étoiles qui brillaient plus les unes que les autres et je pensais à Astrid. Astrid, ma douce Astrid que j'aimais tant et que j'avais laissée seule. Je savais très bien qu'elle était forte, qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller toute seule, qu'elle pouvait surmonter n'importe quelle épreuve mais la nuit où on avait perdu le bébé, j'avais découvert une Astrid faible et impuissante. Je ne l'avais pas assez soutenu, Astrid ne pouvait pas surmonter cette épreuve toute seule, elle avait besoin de moi et je m'étais éloigné, tout était de ma faute.

Je me relevai. Elle me manquait, profondément. Il fallait vraiment qu'on parle.

* * *

\- Terre !

Tempête émit un rugissement satisfait et se posa sur le sol. Je descendis de ma dragonne.

\- C'est bien ma belle.

Je balayai les environs du regard, aucun danger à l'horizon, nous passerions la nuit sur cette île. Je m'adossai sur la peau écailleuse et chaude de Tempête pour m'endormir, je fus bientôt perdue dans mes pensées.

_Harold m'avait dit non. C'était la première fois qu'il refusait que je l'accompagne quelque part. Du haut de ses dix-neuf ans, il commençait vraiment à prendre du poil de la bête, dans le bon sens du terme comme du mauvais. Il devenait un homme et qui plus est un viking, il s'affirmait et lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête, impossible de le faire changer d'avis. A côté de ça, il était de plus en plus séduisant et une légère pilosité s'était installée sur son bas de visage devenu carré. Harold était beau mais n'en était pas moins agaçant, il devenait plus fort que moi et me battait aisément dans tout ce que l'on faisait, et il m'avait presque dépassé. Et là, il ne voulait pas que je me joigne à lui et Krokmou, sous prétexte que l'endroit où ils allaient n'était pas intéressant ! Je voulais juste être avec lui._

_Je réveillai ma dragonne qui effectuait sa sieste quotidienne. _

_\- Debout ma grande ! lui intentai-je aux oreilles. _

_Elle ouvrit les yeux péniblement. _

_\- Dépêche-toi ! Sinon on va les perdre ! _

_Elle me fixa avec de grands yeux ronds avec un air dubitatif._

_\- On va suivre Harold et Krokmou pour savoir où ils vont comme ça sans nous ! Ils viennent juste de partir, il faut qu'on les rattrape !_

_Tempête eut l'air d'acquiescer alors je grimpai sur son dos et nous nous mîmes à leur poursuite. Je pouvais encore les apercevoir malgré que Tempête et moi étions loin derrière eux. Harold suivait un trajet que je n'avais jamais emprunté, il finit par atterrir sur un coin reculé de Beurk dont j'ignorais l'existence. J'atterris un peu plus loin avec ma dragonne et entrepris de le suivre. Harold se dirigea vers le lac qui se trouvait à proximité, je commençai à le suivre mais lorsque j'arrivai au bord du lac, il ne s'y trouvait plus. Je scrutai les entourages quand je sentis des mains m'agripper au niveau des jambes, je fus alors plongée dans une eau glacée. Harold savait que je l'avais suivi, il savait que j'étais là depuis le début. Il m'attira à lui et m'embrassa avec une fougue que je ne lui connaissais pas. On aurait dit que ce baiser nous permettait de respirer sous l'eau. Harold devenait de plus en plus entreprenant, il me prit par les hanches et me serra contre lui. Nous remontâmes à la surface succinctement et nous prîmes notre respiration avant de nous replonger dans nos ébats. Nous sortîmes de l'eau et il me plaqua au sol tout en m'embrassant langoureusement. Il releva la tête. _

_\- Alors comme ça, tu me suis maintenant ? dit-il d'un ton joueur. _

_Je souris et l'embrassai furtivement sur les lèvres. _

_\- Tu le savais depuis le début, pas vrai ? _

_Il me sourit et m'embrassa en plaquant de nouveau sa bouche contre la mienne._

C'était comme ça que j'avais découvert leur petite cachette. Après ça, moi et Harold étions devenus de plus en plus proches et nous nous confions souvent l'un à l'autre. A chaque fois que l'on avait des problèmes, nous en parlions et nous surmontions toutes les épreuves ensemble. Cependant, depuis la fausse couche, nous n'avions pas abordé le sujet une seule fois…

Des lumières bleutées apparurent dans le ciel au-dessus d'un bois non loin d'ici, je les aurais reconnu entre milles, c'était le tir plasma d'un furie nocturne. Harold n'était pas loin. Je bousculai alors Tempête qui se réveilla en sursaut et nous partîmes en direction de ce bosquet. Ma dragonne, ne pouvant aller plus loin, se posa à l'orée de la forêt. Je descendis de son dos.

\- Bon, toi tu restes ici et tu m'attends sagement, compris ?

Elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Je la caressai.

\- C'est bien.

Je saisis ma hache et attrapai un bout de bois que je lui demandai d'enflammer. Ma nouvelle torche d'une main et ma hache dans l'autre, je m'enfonçai dans la forêt. Bien que mon flambeau m'éclairait, il faisait très sombre mais Tempête n'aurais pas pu trouver un endroit où se poser dans cette grande forêt dont les arbres étaient extrêmement rapprochés. J'évitai du mieux que je pouvais les ronces mais c'était pas facile, il y en avait partout. Ce n'était pas des ronces qui allaient me faire peur, c'est sûr, mais je faisais plus ça pour Harold, il n'aimait pas me voir toute esquintée. Je revis la lumière bleue violacée, elle était plus proche cette fois, je retrouverais bientôt Harold. J'entendis soudain des bruits qui semblaient provenir d'un peu partout autour de moi, ils se firent plus proches et ressemblaient à des cris, des cris de furies nocturnes… Je vis alors une dizaine de ces reptiles noires tout autour de moi qui se mirent à pousser des grognements successifs de plus en plus menaçants, ils s'approchèrent dangereusement de moi et me fixèrent avec des yeux pas très rassurants. Je compris que je me trouvais en mauvaise posture. Je partis à grandes enjambées à l'intérieur de la forêt. Une course poursuite s'opéra alors entres les furies nocturnes et moi. Je courrais très vite pour leur échapper mais j'avais du mal à avancer avec tous ces arbres et leurs branches qui me ralentissaient, je me prenais toutes les ronces et le houx dans les jambes. Je me pris soudain les jambes dans une racine d'arbre et tombai à terre dans les ronces, à la merci des dragons sauvages. Je n'arrivais pas à me dégager, je restais là à tenter de sortir de là en me débattant de toutes mes forces, en vain. A ma grande surprise, les furies n'avaient pas l'air de me trouver, ce qui était bien pour moi. J'entendis des pas venir dans ma direction. Un homme avec une peau de loup se pencha alors sur moi.

* * *

J'étais profondément endormi lorsque je fus réveillé en sursaut par des gémissements de dragons. La dragonne avait l'air perturbée et effrayée comme si quelque chose était en train de se passer. Je vis alors des tirs plasma jaillirent de partout de la forêt de l'île. Je me juchai sur Krokmou à qui j'indiquai de se diriger vers l'endroit d'où provenaient ces feux. La furie nocturne nous suivit. Le lieu semblait proche, c'est pourquoi nous slalomions entre les arbres pour arriver le plus vite possible. La nouvelle amie de Krokmou était aux aguets, elle paraissait chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Nous arrivâmes finalement et ce que je vis confirma mes pensées : un groupe entier de furies nocturnes se dressait devant nous. La dragonne cherchait bel et bien sa famille. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, toutes ces années de recherches à explorer les îles les plus éloignées de Beurk pour trouver les congénères de Krokmou, à espérer qu'il ne soit pas le dernier de son espèce, tout ça pour finalement découvrir qu'en fin de compte, ils étaient tout près de nous ! Et dire que la découverte de cette merveilleuse île s'était faite totalement par hasard ! J'aurais tellement aimé qu'Astrid soit avec moi pour voir ça…

Je fus soudainement extirpé de mes pensées par un cri, un cri de détresse. J'accourus vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit. J'étais dissimulé derrière un rocher et c'est là que je _la_ vis, Astrid. Un homme lui maintenait le bras.

\- Lâchez-moi tout de suite, espèce de brute ! cria-t-elle.

\- Dis-moi d'abord ce que tu fais ici et comment tu as trouvé cet endroit, dit l'homme d'un ton ferme.

Je sortis de ma cachette et pointai mon épée de feu en sa direction.

\- Relâche-la tout de suite et ensuite nous répondrons à tes questions.

L'homme me considéra étrangement puis relâcha Astrid qui vint se réfugier dans mes bras. Je la serrai contre moi d'un bras, l'autre étant toujours occupé à pointer l'épée sur l'homme.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

\- Je suis venue te chercher pardi ! répondit-elle.

Elle se détacha de moi et reprit sa hache qui était tombée par terre, elle désigna l'homme avec.

\- Vous ne faites pas le poids mes pauvres enfants… Savez-vous au moins à qui vous avez affaire ? se targua l'homme.

Moi et Astrid nous regardâmes, nous ne comprenions pas.

\- Je suis Erik Vemund, le gardien de l'île des furies nocturnes.


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Coucou les amis ! Me voilà de retour ! Joyeuse Saint Valentin ! Petit moment Hiccstrid à prévoir pour l'occasion ! **_

_**Read and reviews !**_

* * *

Qui était donc cet Erik Vemund ? Vivait-il seul sur cette île ? Depuis combien de temps y résidait-il ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, je saisis la main d'Astrid.

\- On ne veut pas causer de problèmes, dis-je calmement, on veut seulement savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites ici.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de vous demander ce que vous faites là, sur mon île ! gronda-t-il.

\- Je me suis perdu et j'ai atterri sur cette île par hasard, d'accord ? Astrid est simplement venue me chercher.

\- Mais comment a-t-elle pu te trouver si tu t'étais perdu ?

\- Harold a un dragon unique, Krokmou. Alors quand j'ai vu les tirs plasma provenir de la forêt, j'ai cru que c'était lui et c'est là que j'ai découvert votre île…

\- C'est qui ça, Krokmou ?

\- Hé bien, c'est lui, dis-je en tapotant le haut de la tête de l'intéressé qui venait de s'approcher.

Là, l'homme eut une réaction quelque peu étrange, il avait les yeux grands ouverts et fixait mon ami comme s'il le reconnaissait. Il se tourna vers moi et m'agrippa au niveau du col, tout en me secouant.

\- Alors c'est toi le responsable ?! Je l'ai cherché des années sans jamais le trouver et c'est toi qui l'avait enlevé ?! Et pourquoi faire, hein ?! hurla-t-il.

J'étais bloqué, je ne pouvais rien faire.

\- Lâchez-le tout de suite ! cria Astrid tout en s'interposant.

Erik se mit tout à coup à faire des bruits étranges à l'attention des furies nocturnes, ceux-ci se jetèrent sur nous et nous attrapèrent. Ils s'envolèrent avec nous dans les airs tandis qu'Erik les suivait, juché sur le dos de l'un d'eux. Krokmou et Tempête ne semblaient pas nous suivre, nous les appelâmes mais sans succès. Ils avaient sans doute dû être maîtrisés par les autres dragons.

Nous arrivâmes dans un lieu reculé, sombre et qui semblait loin de tout, nous étions au centre de l'île. Les dragons qui nous retenaient toujours, nous jetèrent, Astrid et moi, dans une grotte sombre. Puis Erik s'avança vers nous et ferma la cavité avec une porte formée de barreaux qui descendit par je ne sais quel mécanisme. Il s'approcha et lâcha :

\- Je déciderai de votre sort plus tard.

Et il nous laissa là, nous étions prisonniers.

* * *

La tempête s'était terminée : nous allions pouvoir nous mettre à la recherche d'Harold et Astrid.

Je sortis du Grand Hall d'un pas décidé, Gueulfor sur les talons, celui-ci se tourna vers moi :

\- Alors Valka, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

\- Nous devons retrouver Harold et Astrid.

\- Ok d'acc, je vais chercher les autres !

\- Oh ! Et, Gueulfor, dis-leur de prendre les dragons renifleurs.

\- Compris ! dit-il en se retournant.

\- Merci, dis-je en souriant.

Gueulfor était vraiment un ami sur lequel on pouvait compter. Il avait toujours été là pour moi et Stoïk, il ne nous avait jamais laissé tomber. Quand Harold était né, c'était lui le plus heureux et même s'il refusait de l'admettre, il tenait beaucoup à lui. Je voyais bien la solide complicité qui les unissait tous les deux. Gueulfor était comme un second père pour Harold, il avait assumé mon rôle de mère en quelque sorte. Et j'étais très heureuse que ça ait été lui et personne d'autre.

Il revint avec la troupe composée de Varek, Rustik, les jumeaux et Eret.

\- On est là ! crièrent les jumeaux simultanément.

\- Bon alors, comment on procède ? questionna Eret.

\- On peut se séparer en plusieurs groupes pour les chercher, proposa Kognedur, je vais avec Eret ! dit-elle en s'agrippant à son bras.

\- Pas la peine, répondit Rustik, on sait déjà où ils se trouvent : au nord, là d'où venait la tempête.

\- Si on veut avoir une chance de les retrouver plus vite, on ferait mieux d'utiliser nos dragons renifleurs ! renchérit Varek.

\- Oui c'est plus prudent, dis-je.

\- Alors, allons-y ! déclara Gueulfor.

* * *

Je me tournai vers Astrid.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de venir me chercher toute seule comme ça ?

\- Mais de rien…

\- Astrid, tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

\- Si je suis venue, c'est que je tiens à toi malgré tout ! Mais je constate que j'aurai mieux fait de ne pas venir !

\- Si je suis parti, c'est pour une raison. Je voulais prendre du recul par rapport à tout ça.

\- Du recul… par rapport à nous ? dit-elle, hésitante.

\- Je m'interroge simplement sur notre futur mais je...

Elle m'interrompit.

\- Ah, c'est ça alors, tu penses comme tous ceux du village ! Tu penses que je ne pourrais jamais te donner d'héritiers et donc tu cherches une autre femme ?!

\- Mais enfin Astrid, pas du tout ! Où tu vas chercher ça ? Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours.

\- Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

J'avançai vers elle et lui pris les mains.

\- Astrid, je sais que ta fausse couche a été une épreuve très dure à surmonter. C'était un épisode traumatisant et on ne peut pas faire comme s'il n'avait pas eut lieu. Et je sais que je n'ai pas été assez présent pour toi, je ne t'ai pas assez soutenu et je suis vraiment, profondément désolé. J'aimerai tellement réparer mon erreur mais je sais que c'est trop tard, alors maintenant, je promets d'être là pour toi, quoiqu'il arrive.

\- C'est gentil Harold mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien…

\- Astrid, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire… Et tu sais, cet épisode m'a durement marqué moi aussi, tu n'es pas toute seule… Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je me suis senti inutile quand je t'ai découverte comme ça, je… je savais pas quoi faire… Je suis tellement désolé Astrid !

\- Ne le sois pas. Ce n'était pas de ta faute.

\- Mais Astrid, ce n'était pas de la tienne non plus !

Elle commença à sangloter, je la pris dans mes bras.

\- Si Harold, c'est entièrement de ma faute ! Je… j'ai voulu continuer les entraînements, c'est ça qui a du provoquer la…

Elle se mit à pleurer mais elle poursuivit :

\- Quand tu es rentré ce soir-là, j'avais eu des crampes toute la journée durant mais je… j'en avais parlé à personne… Et la nuit, c'est devenu de plus en plus insupportable… c'est pour ça que je me suis levée et… quand je me suis retrouvée seule… Ma robe… ma robe était tâchée de sang… et c'est là que… que j'ai perdu le bébé… sanglota-t-elle.

Elle se jeta dans mes bras et je la serrai fort tout en la consolant du mieux que je pouvais. Je lui caressai le dos et lui embrassai la tempe.

\- Tu sais Astrid, ce ne sont pas tes entraînements qui ont provoqué ça. J'ai parlé avec ma mère il n'y a pas très longtemps et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ?

Celle-ci hocha la tête négativement.

\- Et bien elle m'a dit que c'était le corps qui rejetait naturellement un bébé s'il n'était pas viable. Le bébé n'aurait pas pu naître de toute façon Astrid. Alors il vaut mieux que ça se produise maintenant qu'à la naissance tu ne crois pas ?

\- Bien sûr mais ça fait mal quand même…

\- Je ne le nie pas, je pense simplement qu'il faut réessayer, lui souris-je.

Elle me sourit à son tour et vint se blottir contre moi.

\- Je t'aime Harold.

Je la regardai amoureusement et lui embrassai de nouveau le front tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Moi aussi Astrid.

* * *

J'avais peur pour mon fils et pour Astrid. Je ne les connaissais pas depuis bien longtemps mais je les connaissais déjà assez pour savoir qu'ils étaient doués pour se fourrer dans des pétrins dont eux seuls avaient le secret. La première fois avec Drago, bien évidemment mais aussi cette autre fois un peu plus humoristique.

_C'était peu de temps avant leur mariage. Il était de coutume chez nous de garder les futurs mariés séparés la période précédant le mariage mais Harold et Astrid n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, comme d'habitude. Enfin, ils avaient décidé de partir faire une excursion en ce grand jour de soleil. _

_\- Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas vouloir que je vous prépare quelque chose à manger pour toute à l'heure ? demandai-je. _

_\- Mais non t'inquiète pas 'man, je te l'ai dit, on a déjà prévu des encas ! _

_\- Bon d'accord, et vous revenez quand ? _

_\- On essaiera d'être de retour avant le coucher du soleil ! dit-il, pressé de partir._

_Je le regardais, perplexe. _

_\- Promis ! s'exclama-t-il._

_Puis il s'empressa de rejoindre Astrid qui l'attendait dehors, celle-ci m'adressa un sourire et ils partirent à toute vitesse. _

_Vers la fin de la journée, les deux amoureux n'étaient toujours pas rentrés, je commençais à m'inquiéter. _

_\- Oh ! Faut pas t'en faire Val', me rassura Gueulfor, ils voulaient sûrement être un peu seuls tous les deux ! Et ça se comprend ! Pour une fois qu'il m'écoute celui-là ! _

_\- Quoi ?_

_\- Oh non rien… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils reviendront demain ! _

_Nous entendîmes soudain des acclamations provenant de la place du village. J'accourus et j'entendis très distinctement les villageois proclamer « Harold et Astrid sont rentrés ! », « Le chef est de retour » ou encore « Les futurs mariés sont arrivés ! ». Je fus tout de suite soulagée, jusqu'à ce qu'Harold arrive en courant jusqu'à moi. _

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a fils ? le questionnai-je. _

_\- Eh bien… il se pourrait que des bébés dragons vipères rappliquent ici avec toute leur famille… _

_\- Que… Comment ça ?_

_Astrid arriva en courant, suivie par Tempête à laquelle étaient solidement attachés trois petits dragons vipères. _

_\- Harold ! Ils ne veulent pas la lâcher ! cria-t-elle. _

_\- En fait, on a découvert une nouvelle île peuplée de gronks et puis là, on a remarqué trois œufs. Je les ai tout de suite trouvés bizarres car ce n'étaient pas des œufs de gronks… _

_\- Et de là, sont sortis ces trois bébés vipères ! Tempête se tenait à côté de moi quand ils ont éclos et maintenant ils pensent que c'est leur mère ! _

_\- Je vois… Bon, j'arrive !_

_Nous avions finalement réussi à détacher les bébés dragons vipères de Tempête avant que leur famille n'arrive sur Beurk et ne détruise tout sur leur passage. Harold s'était chargé de les rendre à leur véritable mère. _

Oui, Harold et Astrid avaient un don pour s'attirer des ennuis, c'était la raison pour laquelle j'avançais, la peur au ventre, sur l'île où nous venions d'atterrir. Les dragons renifleurs nous avaient mené jusqu'ici, nous étions proches d'eux mais j'avais peur de l'état dans lequel nous allions les trouver…

\- J'ai entendu du bruit par là ! cria Rustik.

\- Mais non gros bêta, c'était mon ventre ! J'ai super faim ! s'exclama Kognedur.

\- Ouais c'est vrai ça ! On crève de faim ! C'est quand qu'on s'arrête pour manger ? renchérit Kranedur.

\- Non mais vous rigolez ou quoi ? Harold et Astrid sont sûrement en danger et vous, vous pensez qu'à votre ventre ?! s'indigna Rustik.

\- Chut ! Ecoutez ! s'écria Eret.

Des rugissements de plus en plus proches se firent entendre.

\- Mais ce serait pas le cri d'un furie nocturne ça ? intervint Gueulfor.

\- Je dirai plutôt _des_ cris de furies nocturnes…

Des dizaines de furies nocturnes nous firent bientôt face et un homme portant une peau de loup se dirigea vers nous. Il retira sa cape.

\- Qui ose pénétrer sur l'île des furies nocturnes ? Je ne permets aucune… V-Valka ?!

Je le regardai, immobile, pétrifiée à la vue de cet homme que je croyais mort depuis longtemps…

\- Erik ?


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Salut salut ! **_

_**Comment ça va ? Bon je sais un mois c'est long mais le plaisir n'en est que meilleur !**_

_**Pour me faire pardonner je réponds à vos reviews sur mon dernier chapitre !**_

_**Kim Boucher : Merci beaucoup ! Tu vas très vite le savoir !**_

_**Guest 1 : Merci et ne t'inquiètes pas j'irai au bout de cette fanfiction !**_

_**Guest 2 : Je vois que nous avons les mêmes goûts, je ne savais pas que des gens comme moi existaient encore !**_

_**Axislecruel : Merci ! Haha tu vas voir ça ! ça me fait chaud au cœur merci !**_

_**Guest 3 : Merci beaucoup ! Ayant eu la suite de ta review un plus tard, je ne sais pas si j'enverrai cette fanfiction à DreamWorks... Mais après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien !**_

_**Chouchou : Merci c'est super sympa ce que tu me dis là ! Tu l'attendais et bien, la voici la voilà !**_

_**Attention, vers la fin, scène s'approchant du rated M-Ma !**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture, reviews, et si vous aimez, partagez !**_

* * *

_C'était le guerrier le plus fort, le plus courageux, le plus féroce de toute l'île de Beurk. Il était sans aucun doute le viking le plus brave qui ait jamais vécu sur Terre ; rien ne lui faisait peur, pas même la mort… et encore moins les dragons qui assaillaient Beurk à répétitions depuis des décennies. Lors des batailles, il se trouvait toujours en première ligne et fonçait dans le tas, tête baissée, sans se soucier de ce qui pouvait arriver. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait pas de femme chez lui à l'attendre, il avait toujours été assez solitaire. Ça ne l'empêchait cependant pas d'être l'un des bras droit de Stoïk la Brute, le chef de notre village et mon mari. Erik avait tout intérêt à être ami avec le chef, en état de beau-frère de ce dernier._

_Le jour où il avait disparu avait été un traumatisme. C'était un raid comme les autres sur Beurk, la nuit, des dragons qui envahissaient l'île pour voler de la nourriture, quoi de plus normal ? Mais ce soir-là, je n'étais pas de sortie, je venais d'apprendre que j'étais enceinte et Stoïk avait décrété que je ne devais plus participer aux raids quels qu'ils soient : Repos. Et tout ça pour mon plus grand bonheur. Erik avait une idée qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis déjà un petit moment : il voulait abattre un furie nocturne. Tout le monde l'en avait pourtant dissuadé, moi la première, mais il ne voulait pas entendre raison. Il disait que c'était pour sa gloire personnelle, qu'il en avait besoin et lorsqu'on lui disait que c'était trop dangereux, il se défendait en déclarant que les furies nocturnes étaient des dragons comme les autres. Rien ni personne n'aurait pu le faire changer d'avis mais malgré ça, je me sentais coupable. J'avais laissé mon petit frère dehors sans protection, mon instinct de grande sœur protectrice prenait toujours le dessus lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Erik. Toujours, sauf ce jour-là, car ce jour-là j'étais trop occupée à me réjouir de la nouvelle qui allait changer ma vie. J'étais tellement surexcitée à l'idée d'être mère que j'avais oublié tout le reste, j'avais oublié Erik._

_« Les combats faisaient rage dehors », m'avait dit Stoïk, « Je m'occupais de régler l'affaire d'un gronk ou deux et là… », il s'était interrompu, « J'ai vu Erik se faire attraper violemment par un furie nocturne, il l'a emmené Valka… ». Le sol avait semblé s'écrouler sous mes pieds, j'avais perdu mon seul et unique frère et tout ça parce que je n'étais pas parvenue à le convaincre de ne pas attaquer ce dragon. Je n'avais pas su le ramener à la raison, je n'avais pas su le protéger. Tout était de ma faute._

_« Je ne lui avais même pas dit que j'étais enceinte » fut la seule phrase que je parvins à articuler._

Et il se tenait là, devant moi, en chair et en os et bien vivant, entouré de furies nocturnes…

\- Valka ! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question…

Je baissai la tête.

\- Tu étais mort Erik, tout le monde te croyait mort…

Il fit un pas dans ma direction.

\- Je suis là maintenant… dit-il tout en avançant lentement vers moi. Je suis là…

Il me prit dans ses bras et je le serrai de toutes mes forces. Je m'accrochais à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, je voulais le protéger, j'avais toujours voulu le protéger… Les premiers sanglots me submergèrent, je me laissai m'abandonner aux émotions soudaines qui m'envahissaient, dans ses bras. La tristesse, la joie, la colère, toutes ces émotions s'apparentaient à nos retrouvailles et bien que totalement opposées, c'était exactement ce que je ressentais. La tristesse de ne pas l'avoir retrouvé plus tôt, la joie de le retrouver et la colère encore bien ancrée en moi qui me rappelait que c'était à cause de moi s'il avait disparu.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué… soufflai-je.

\- Toi aussi… me dit-il au creux de l'oreille.

Je me retournai vers Gueulfor qui vint tout de suite faire une poignée de main amicale à mon frère.

\- Et bah ! Ça fait un bail Erik ! On te croyait tous mort ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- Wow wow wow ! Temps mort ! On a rien pigé de ce qui se passait là ! cria Kranedur.

\- Ouais, c'est qui ce type ? renchérit Kognedur.

\- Erik est mon frère, dis-je.

Ils firent de grands yeux étonnés.

\- Mais on savait pas que vous aviez un frère ! s'indigna Rustik.

\- Comment ça se fait que personne n'ait jamais parlé de lui ? demanda Varek.

\- S'il "était" mort, ça parait évident qu'on ne vous ait jamais parlé de lui, lâcha Eret.

\- Ah bah oui… articula Kranedur.

\- Oh tu es si intelligent Eret ! s'exclama Kognedur en s'agrippant à lui.

Celui-ci déglutit difficilement sans parvenir à se dégager de son étreinte.

\- Suivez-moi, déclara Erik.

Nous le suivîmes à travers la forêt, suivis de toute sa clique de furies nocturnes. Ceux-ci paraissaient extrêmement liés à leur maître et en l'occurrence ici, Erik. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire : mon frère, ce guerrier sans peur et tueur de dragons, un dragonnier. Je m'interrogeais surtout sur la façon dont il avait changé et comment il était parvenu à les apprivoiser. Nous arrivâmes finalement dans un endroit reculé de la forêt, près d'un cours d'eau, sa hutte y trônait.

\- Vous voilà dans mon humble chez moi ! s'exprima-t-il.

Il nous invita ensuite à nous approcher de la rivière pour nous y rafraîchir. Il est vrai que nous ne nous étions pas arrêtés une seule fois durant notre escapade. Une fois désaltérés, nous sentîmes tous d'un coup notre ventre crier famine ; manger n'avait pas été notre préoccupation première non plus.

\- Vous avez l'air d'avoir faim. Ça vous dirait une partie de pêche ? dit-il en nous gratifiant d'un large sourire.

\- Ça peut être amusant… répliqua Eret sur un ton narquois.

\- Alors que la partie commence ! lança Rustik.

La compétition se fit de plus en plus agressive. Deux équipes s'étaient formées : la première avec Eret, Kognedur, Kranedur et Gueulfor contre celle de Rustik, Varek, Erik et moi. Nous attrapions tous les poissons qui passaient dans la petite chute d'eau du courant. Le match était serré : à chaque fois qu'une équipe prenait de l'avance sur l'autre, celle-ci rattrapait vite fait son retard et ainsi de suite. Nous finîmes au total par attraper une dizaine de poissons chacune.

L'après-midi se termina ainsi, en grillant la friture fraîchement pêchée plus tôt. Nous nous assîmes autour d'un grand feu pour nous y réchauffer. Nous commençâmes à manger en dégustant les poissons grillés. Lorsqu'Erik s'assit avec nous, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui poser la question que je mourrais d'envie de lui poser depuis que je l'avais revu :

\- Erik, je me demandais… comment as-tu fait pour survivre, toi qui détestais autant les dragons ? m'enquis-je.

\- Très bonne question Val' ! Et bien, je suppose que vous vous souvenez de cette nuit où j'ai disparu ?

\- Comme si c'était hier, répondis-je tristement.

\- Bien. Vous savez tous que j'étais à la recherche de ce furie nocturne depuis des semaines… Et ce soir-là, il s'est présenté à moi comme un cadeau venu des dieux. Je n'ai pas pu patienter plus longtemps, j'ai foncé tête baissée comme tout bon viking qui se respecte. J'ai alors sorti ma plus belle épée et l'ai pointé droit devant moi et, une masse dans l'autre main, je l'ai lancé droit devant moi mais à mon grand désespoir…

Il nous regarda chacun notre tour pour préserver le suspens puis il se leva d'un coup en levant les bras au ciel.

\- J'ai manqué mon coup ! s'écria-t-il. Et c'est là que le reptile est arrivé à toute vitesse sur moi, il marqua une pause, il m'a prit par les épaules et je me suis envolé avec lui ! J'ai bien tenté de me débattre mais impossible de me défaire de son emprise ! En plus, mes armes étaient restées sur Beurk alors quand il me déposa sur son île, impossible de me défendre ! Heureusement, j'avais encore quelques armes en moi : ma force et mon courage. Donc je réussis quand même à les éloigner de moi. J'ai passé mes nuits et mes journées sans rien manger, de peur de tomber sur l'un deux. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, un petit furie m'apporte de la nourriture. Et ce, tous les jours ! J'ai fini par me lier d'amitié avec ce bébé aux yeux bleus, c'est elle là-bas, c'est Lifa.

Il sourit tendrement.

\- Elle m'a sauvé la vie. Je compris donc que ces bêtes n'étaient pas ce que l'on croyait. J'ai fini par approcher la famille de la petite Lifa et ils étaient tous aussi dociles qu'elle. Mon quotidien avait été rythmé par toutes les découvertes que je faisais sur eux tous les jours. J'avais déjà remarqué le fait qu'ils ne côtoyaient pas les autres dragons, ce qui était étrange, enfin bon, c'est comme ça, soupira-t-il. Et puis un jour, une furie nocturne pondit un œuf, elle restait autour nuit et jour et l'éclosion n'allait pas tarder.

Il prit soudain un regard sombre.

\- Mais ce jour-là, nous nous sommes faits attaqués. Je n'avais jamais vu de pareils gens, ils sont descendus sur l'île et ont tout détruit sur leur passage… Et ils ont tué des dizaines et des dizaines de furies nocturnes, ils ont prit les œufs et les ont détruits sauf l'œuf dont je vous ai parlé toute à l'heure, lorsque le bébé furie nocturne en est sorti, ils l'ont attrapé et l'ont emmené avec eux. Je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie, c'était le seul furie nocturne à avoir ces yeux d'un vert intense comme je n'en avais jamais vu. C'est après cette attaque, que nous avons finalement réussi à repousser, que j'ai pris ma décision. Je me suis juré de protéger cet endroit coûte que coûte et de ne plus jamais laisser faire ça.

L'histoire d'Erik était pénétrante, j'assemblais enfin les pièces du puzzle. Mon frère n'avait pas tant changé que ça en fin de compte, il avait préservé sa loyauté et son honneur.

Je me rendis compte subitement que je ne lui avais même pas parlé d'Harold alors que c'était la raison principale de notre venue ! Comment avais-je pu l'oublier ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde ? Je me tournai vers Erik.

\- Ah, comme vous vous entendriez bien mon fils et toi ! lançai-je.

\- Toi, un fils ? sourit-il, ému.

\- Il s'appelle Harold et il a un furie nocturne ! m'exclamai-je.

\- Harold…

Il avait l'air troublé.

\- Erik, ça va ?

* * *

Nous étions toujours blottis l'un contre l'autre. Les bras forts d'Harold m'entouraient de leur chaleur. J'étais avec lui et tout allait bien. La confession qu'il venait de me faire m'avait surprise, je ne pensais pas qu'il vivait aussi mal la situation que moi. Et moi qui croyais qu'il était passé à autre chose… J'avais tout faux : il s'inquiétait terriblement pour moi et se sentait inutile… Alors qu'en réalité, j'avais besoin de lui mais je ne le lui avais tout simplement pas montré. Il resserra son étreinte.

\- Ça va ? m'interrogea-t-il, inquiet.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, lui souris-je.

Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassai en-dessous du menton. Je me tournai ensuite et me positionnai face à lui en passant mes bras derrière sa nuque.

\- Alors comme ça tu voudrais "réessayer" ? lui susurrai-je d'une voix taquine.

Je rapprochai mon nez du sien et le lui frottai en fermant les yeux. Il eut un sourire en coin et me considéra avec amusement.

\- Astrid… dit-il dans un souffle, pas ici… pas maintenant… continua-t-il de murmurer tout en m'attirant vers lui. Nous sommes prisonniers.

\- Mon prisonnier… lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser mais il me devança et m'attira tout contre lui en prenant le contrôle de mes lèvres puis de ma bouche. Nos langues rentrèrent en contact et un électrochoc me parcourut le corps jusque dans mon bas-ventre. Nous reprîmes notre respiration succinctement et je lui souris en entrouvrant les lèvres avec envie, pendant que lui me dévorait du regard. La chaleur monta d'un cran et j'entrepris de lui retirer son haut en commençant par son armure, puis je posai mes mains sur son torse nu si bien dessiné. Il m'enleva mes épaulettes en métal et je défis ma capuche si lourdement chaude. Il m'attira à lui et me plaqua au sol, sur la paille présente dans la cavité. Il se positionna au-dessus de moi et retira mon haut, je me laissai faire, il le faisait si bien… Il se pencha alors sur mon bas-ventre et commença à embrasser toutes les petites parcelles de ma peau lentement, il remonta jusqu'à mon nombril, puis entre mes côtes pour arriver à ma poitrine qu'il asséna de baisers tout doucement. Il revint vers mon cou pour parvenir jusqu'à ma bouche et je plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes en le goûtant de toute mon âme. Je sentis l'effet que je lui faisais sous son pantalon, le désir se faisait de plus en plus fort. Ma libido me poussa à vouloir lui arracher son pantalon mais lorsque mes mains furent sur le point de le lui baisser, nous fûmes surpris par des voix qui se rapprochaient. Nous nous lançâmes un regard entendu et je renfilai mon haut à la vitesse de la lumière tout en raccrochant mes épaulettes à pointes là où elles devaient être. Harold se rhabilla tout aussi vite, prêt à riposter en cas de besoin. Il sortit son épée de feu. Et là, des hommes en armures se postèrent devant nous avec un air indescriptible qui ne laissait rien paraître de bon. Ils s'approchèrent de la roche et décelèrent le levier qui faisait fonctionner le mécanisme pour lever les barreaux. Nous fîmes un pas dehors, nous tenant la main, Harold et moi, et lorsque nous la serrâmes, nous tentâmes de nous enfuir pour retrouver nos dragons. Bien évidemment, cette petite ruse ne fonctionna pas et les hommes en armures nous rattrapèrent aussitôt et nous attachèrent les mains dans le dos avec de la corde. Ils nous mirent face à eux.

\- On ne voulait pas en arriver là, vous savez, dit l'un deux.

\- Vous nous "sauvez" de cette cage pour nous faire prisonniers encore une fois, vous appelez ça comment vous ? grondai-je.

\- Du calme, ce n'était en aucun cas notre intention. Nous avons eu pour ordres de venir vous chercher sur cette île et de vous emmener en bateau.

\- De quels ordres vous parlez ? interrogea Harold avec méfiance.

\- Ça, ça ne regarde que nous, répondit froidement un autre.

Ils nous conduisirent vers leur bateau accosté à l'est de l'île. Nous marchâmes longuement sans parler et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à notre petit plaisir interrompu par ces hommes à la cuirasse en métal fortifiée et aux casques des plus étranges. J'étais frustrée. Non seulement ils nous emmenaient Thor sait pour où mais en plus, ils m'avaient coupé dans mon élan et je les haïssais encore plus pour ça. J'avançai, la mine boudeuse et je sentis Harold se mettre à mon niveau en m'observant, l'air inquiet. Je l'interrompis avant qu'il ne me questionne :

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, inutile de me poser la question, ça ne va pas.

Il sourit bêtement.

\- T'inquiète on remettra ça, par contre je m'inquiète pour les dragons. Je les sens pas en sécurité sur cette île avec ce Erik Vemund qui s'est proclamé maître de l'île des furies nocturnes ! s'insurgea-t-il.

\- Il a dit "gardien", le taquinai-je.

La tête du groupe stoppa la marche ; nous étions arrivés.

\- Montez ! cria-t-il.

\- Mais pourquoi vous faites tout ça ? demanda Harold.

\- Eh bien, vous poserez la question au Maître.


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Salut tout le monde ! Vous l'attendiez ? Et bien le voici, le voilà ! Alors attention Ma à prévoir alors âmes sensibles et moins de 15 ans s'abstenir ! Et désolé je ne vais pas pouvoir répondre à vos très nombreux commentaires car il est 2 heures du matin et je me lève dans... 6 heures ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai écrit un long chapitre pour une fois ! Sur ce, merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, bonne lecture and reviews !**_

* * *

\- Le Maître… ? dis-je d'une voix à peine audible avant de me faire entraîner avec Astrid à l'intérieur du drakkar.

\- Attendez mais qui c'est ça, le Maître ? répliqua Astrid en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais répondez ! requis-je.

\- Emmenez-le, lâcha l'un des hommes. Je m'occupe de la fille.

Il lui attrapa le bras. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Non ! hurlai-je. Laissez-la !

\- Harold ! m'appela-t-elle.

Je me précipitai vers elle mais les hommes me saisirent par les bras et le chef la tenait toujours fermement.

\- Astrid ! hurlai-je encore une fois.

Je me débattis de toutes mes forces et parvins à me détacher de leur emprise. L'homme jeta Astrid à terre, je l'aidai à se relever.

\- Espèce de sale… commença Astrid avant de se faire couper la parole par le chef qui se pencha sur elle.

\- Si j'étais toi, j'apprendrai à me la fermer et à être une bonne fille si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennui…

Il recula d'un pas pour se dresser droit devant nous.

\- Quand à vous deux, c'est votre dernier avertissement, vous pourriez le regretter la prochaine fois, déclara-t-il avec froideur.

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de réagir qu'il nous emmenait déjà autre part : la cale du bateau était devenue notre nouvelle prison. Astrid se leva d'un bond vers la porte en la frappant violemment.

\- Laissez-nous sortir ! cria-t-elle.

Je me levai et lui posai une main rassurante sur l'épaule, elle s'écarta de moi.

\- Non Harold, non. On va pas se laisser faire ! On doit agir, dit-elle fermement.

\- Astrid, dis-je en faisant un pas vers elle, on ne peut rien faire.

Un pli se dessina entre ses deux sourcils.

\- Je te connais Astrid et je sais qu'à ce moment précis, tu bouillonnes intérieurement… mais je t'en pris, laisse faire les choses pour l'instant, le bateau va bien s'arrêter quelque part de toute façon…

Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules alors que celle-ci me fusillait du regard, les mains sur ses hanches.

\- S'il te plaît, insistai-je en la regardant intensément, mon regard plongé dans le sien.

Elle finit par laisser tomber et se détendit en se blottissant contre moi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent Harold ?

Je lui caressai le haut du dos.

\- Je sais pas Astrid, je sais pas…

Je la serrai plus fort dans mes bras, je sentis un frisson la parcourir. Je lui relevai la tête, elle avait le regard vide.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandai-je, inquiet.

\- Et si… et si ce Maître c'était Viggo ? Ou même Dagur ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Non, ce serait insensé… A moins que…

\- A moins que quoi Harold ? s'enquit-elle.

\- A moins qu'ils soient toujours à la recherche d'un objet que nous possédons… Je te rappelle qu'ils ne sont toujours pas en paix avec les dragons Astrid, contrairement à la plupart des peuples aux alentours de Beurk.

\- Tu crois ? Mais, en y repensant, ça fait quand même longtemps qu'ils ne nous ont pas attaqués…

\- Justement, raison de plus pour s'en méfier.

\- Oui, tu as raison, acquiesça-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! Et en particulier quand il s'agit de votre sécurité gente dame, lui assurai-je.

Elle se pencha sur moi en riant faussement.

\- Haha, très drôle. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Ah oui ? Et alors, toute à l'heure avec les hommes ? Tu aurais fait quoi sans moi ?

\- Eh bien… je me serais débrouillée, je leur aurais mis une droite là où il faut et puis…

Je l'attirai vers moi.

\- Astrid, tu as vu comment ces gars-là étaient musclés ? T'avais aucune chance…

Je ravalai un sanglot et attirai Astrid plus fort contre moi.

\- Je… je supporterai pas qu'on te fasse du mal…

J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et elle me caressa les cheveux.

\- Oh, Harold, tu sais bien qu'il ne m'arrivera rien tant que je serais avec toi…

Je relevai la tête et elle me sourit avec tendresse, je lui souris à mon tour et elle m'attira à elle pour m'embrasser. Elle me plaqua au sol et je la ramenai vers moi en agrippant son dos. Quand d'un coup, le bateau se mit à tanguer et les secousses firent que je me retrouvai sur elle.

\- C'est mieux comme ça, sourit-elle.

J'allais me pencher pour l'embrasser quand le drakkar bougea de nouveau et il nous fit rouler contre le mur. Nous éclatâmes de rire. Nous étions allongés sur le sol et je tenais Astrid contre moi. Le navire fut pris d'une nouvelle secousse et un tonneau roula dans notre direction, je me levai en attrapant la main d'Astrid et la ramenai dans mes bras juste avant que le tonneau ne s'éclate, lui aussi, contre le mur.

\- Eh bien, on dirait qu'une cale de bateau n'est pas faite pour ce genre de choses… dis-je.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'indigna-t-elle. Il faut seulement bien se "caler"…

Elle m'attira dans le coin de la cale et me plaça la tête entre les deux murs puis se positionna sur moi, je savais très bien où elle voulait en venir. Je contemplai cette magnifique femme – ma femme – en souriant, l'air incrédule. Elle se pencha alors sur moi, toujours avec ce sourire si mystérieux aux lèvres et elle dénoua les lacets de mon pantalon très lentement tout en prenant bien soin d'effleurer la naissance de mes poils pubiens, ce qui provoquait chez moi – et elle le savait très bien – des frissons qui emmenait mon désir de plus en plus loin, puis elle descendit un peu mon bas. Mon phallus se déploya sous ses yeux emplis de désir, elle en prit possession et entrepris de le sucer, sa langue experte m'enserra de sa volupté et je commençai mon chemin vers la jouissance. J'agrippai sa nuque et mes mains se perdirent dans les caresses de ses cheveux tant ce qu'elle me faisait me procurait du plaisir, un plaisir qui se répandait partout dans mon corps sous la forme d'électrochocs qui me faisait la désirer davantage.

\- Astrid ! haletai-je.

Elle reprit de plus belle sa torture exquise et je la laissais faire mais elle allait bientôt devoir s'arrêter sinon je n'allais plus pouvoir tenir très longtemps. Elle continuait cependant et me goûtait de plus en plus ardemment, je la stoppai.

\- Astrid ! gémis-je. Arrête…

Je devinai un sourire en coin se dessiner sur son visage. _Astrid…_ songeai-je. Mon corps ne répondait plus qu'aux caresses d'Astrid, mon plaisir atteignit son maximum et j'explosai dans sa bouche. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser avec ferveur tout en se plaquant à moi. Cette petite caresse avait éveillé sa poitrine. Je renfilai mon pantalon tout en m'asseyant pour être de nouveau à sa hauteur. Je lui caressai la joue de la main gauche et l'attirai à moi pour l'embrasser à mon tour mais je fus emporté en avant et plaquai Astrid au sol sans le vouloir – bien que la position était plutôt avantageuse –, c'était le drakkar qui venait de s'arrêter. Nous nous relevâmes et des pas vinrent dans notre direction, c'étaient les hommes du Maître.

\- Allez debout là-dedans ! Nous sommes arrivés à destination… lâcha avec agacement l'un deux.

Astrid m'attrapa la main et m'attira vers elle.

\- La traversée était trop courte à mon goût… me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

\- Oui mais maintenant, on va pouvoir s'échapper, murmurai-je.

\- Avancez ! On n'a pas toute la journée non plus ! cria le chef des hommes.

Nous suivîmes donc la troupe et sortîmes du bateau.

\- Bienvenue à Göteborg, déclara l'un des hommes.

* * *

\- Erik, réponds-moi, insistai-je.

Il avait le regard vide, la tête baissée et ne disait mot, il faisait vraiment peur. Pourquoi ne me répondait-il pas ? L'avais-je tant choqué que ça en lui avouant avoir un fils ? Ou alors était-ce parce qu'ils se connaissaient déjà ?

\- Quoi… tu le connais ?! criai-je presque.

Il releva enfin la tête vers moi avec un air coupable que je ne lui connaissais pas. Mon frère n'avait jamais été coupable de quoi ce soit, il avait toujours été un homme honnête, plein de qualités. Que lui arrivait-il ?

\- Valka, je… je connais ton fils, avoua-t-il.

Tout le monde resta bouche-bée : comment pouvaient-ils se connaître ?

\- Mais… il n'était pas seul, reprit-il, une fille était avec lui…

\- Astrid ? dis-je, surprise.

Elle l'aurait donc retrouvé ?

\- Oui c'est ça, acquiesça-t-il.

\- Et où sont-ils maintenant ? demandai-je, inquiète.

\- Eh bien… .

\- Où sont-ils, Erik ? lui demandai-je de nouveau sur un ton plus menaçant en me penchant sur lui.

Il eut du mal à déglutir puis se leva en nous invitant à le suivre. Nous le suivîmes donc à travers la forêt et nous arrivâmes dans un endroit sombre et reculé du reste du bois, nous avancions vers une petite cavité d'où les barreaux d'une prison se tenaient. Je restai stupéfaite par ce que je venais de découvrir.

\- Comment as-tu pu Erik ? Comment ?! hurlai-je.

\- Non, attend Valka, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- Ah non ? Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? Tu n'as pas enfermé mon fils et ma belle-fille dans ta prison ?!

\- Si, justement ! Je ne comprends pas, je les avais laissés là ! Et maintenant…

\- Et maintenant où sont-ils ?!

Il baissa le regard, je me rapprochai de lui.

\- Erik ! Dis-le-moi ! m'emportai-je.

\- Ce sont les Slaves ! Les Slaves les ont pris.

\- Quoi ? Mais qui c'est ça encore ? interrogea Gueulfor.

\- Hé ! Je suis slave ! s'indigna Eret.

\- Oh, désolé… s'excusa Gueulfor.

\- Mais qu'entends-tu par là Erik ? lui dis-je.

\- Ce sont… Ils obéissent à un homme très puissant… Le Maître…

* * *

_Göteborg ?_

\- Göteborg ? interrogea Astrid.

\- C'est une ville médiévale ! m'exclamai-je en m'en souvenant.

\- Suivez-nous ! ordonna le chef. Le Maître vous a réservé une petite surprise…

\- Une surprise, vraiment ? Vous vous fichez de nous c'est ça ? dit-elle non sans cacher son amusement.

\- Tout à fait, une surprise. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne comprends pas non plus, répondit le chef.

Astrid se tourna vers moi en haussant les épaules et me sourit. Je lui rendis son sourire. Nous marchâmes un petit moment durant lequel nous découvrîmes le magnifique port de Göteborg, le commerce était florissant par ici. C'était Johann qui m'en avait parlé, Göteborg était la ville où il faisait son plus gros chiffre. Nous nous arrêtâmes à un marché.

\- Bon, nous devons nous entretenir avec certaines personnes, vous allez rester là en attendant. Ragnar va veiller sur vous.

\- "Veiller" sur nous ? Mais on n'est pas des gamins ! s'indigna Astrid.

\- Astrid…

\- Bon, d'accord… Tiens, allons par là ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle m'entraîna à travers les diverses échoppes et nous atterrîmes dans un commerce d'étoffes. Je découvris alors une Astrid féminine et intéressée.

\- Mais regarde Harold ! As-tu déjà vu pareil tissu ? C'est de la soie, sens comme c'est doux.

Elle posa ma main sur le tissu et il était effectivement très agréable au toucher mais je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Harold ? Est-ce que… elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je sais que je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé mais cette étoffe ferait de si beaux vêtements ! dit-elle toute excitée.

\- Eh bien c'est que… je n'ai pas un seul sous sur moi… Je suis désolé Astrid, on pourra demander à Johann d'en apporter sur Beurk la prochaine fois qu'il viendra si tu veux ?

\- Vous connaissez Johann ? demanda la commerçante.

\- Oui, il vient vendre ses objets sur Beurk.

\- Je suis sa femme ! Vous devez être ce Harold dont il m'a tant parlé !

\- Heu… oui, c'est bien moi… répondis-je, déconcerté.

\- Vous êtes un ami de Johann, laissez-moi vous faire don de cette étoffe !

\- Vous êtes trop aimable, on ne peut pas accepter… dis-je.

Elle nous déposa le tissu dans les bras.

\- Si, si, si, j'insiste ! assura-t-elle.

Nous voilà donc repartis, les bras chargés d'étoffes de soie pour le plus grand bonheur d'Astrid, il était vrai qu'elle ne se faisait pas souvent plaisir. Nous rejoignîmes la troupe accompagnés de Ragnar qui nous avait suivi jusque là et nous nous posâmes devant l'entrée d'un château. Le chef se leva et s'avança vers nous.

\- Le cadeau du Maître vous attend.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? demandai-je.

\- Suivez-moi.

Le pont-levis descendit et se posa devant nous. Le chef nous invita à le traverser et nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur du château. Nous posâmes les étoffes là où le chef nous demanda de les déposer puis nous continuâmes notre découverte de la somptueuse demeure. Nous nous arrêtâmes cependant dans ce qui semblait être le centre de l'édifice.

\- Bien, vous êtes libres à présent. Le château est à vous jusqu'à nouvel ordre, vous n'avez néanmoins pas le droit d'en sortir, déclara le chef. Bon séjour.

Et ils partirent, nous laissant seuls, Astrid et moi, dans cet immense château.

\- C'est l'occasion Astrid ! Fuyons pendant qu'il en est encore temps ! m'exclamai-je.

\- Et si on visitait ce château avant ? C'est pas souvent qu'on a du temps pour nous Harold, on pourrait en profiter pour une fois, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je sais pas Astrid…

\- Il va bientôt faire nuit de toute manière, comment veux-tu qu'on aille où que ce soit sans nos dragons ? On ferait mieux de se poser et d'attendre demain, non ?

\- T'as raison, profitons-en.

Elle sourit comme une fillette à qui on aurait fait le plus beau cadeau du monde, elle était heureuse. Nous partîmes donc à la découverte du château. Il était effectivement immense, le nombre de pièces était incalculable tant il y en avait. Les murs étaient décorés de splendides fresques et tableaux, de magnifiques rideaux rouges et or se dressaient aux extrémités des fenêtres qui étaient elles-mêmes faites de grands vitraux. Lorsque nous eûmes enfin terminé la visite du château et après avoir mangé dans la grande salle à manger, j'étais à peine sorti de table qu'Astrid m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraîna hors de la pièce. Elle me conduisit dans une des chambres que nous avions visitée et ferma la porte derrière nous. C'était la chambre qui l'avait le plus plu par son grand lit surmonté de tissus les plus soyeux les uns que les autres avec ses coussins et les grands rideaux rouges qui entouraient le lit. Elle s'avança lentement vers moi puis se stoppa à quelques centimètres de moi.

\- Je te veux, déclara-t-elle.

Je fis un pas vers elle et l'embrassai avec passion. Elle avait raison, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu un moment rien qu'à nous. Nous défîmes nos chaussures puis je la pris par la taille et la soulevai pour la porter jusqu'au grand lit, je l'y déposai délicatement et me mis sur elle. Je lui retirai son haut et enlevai sa jupe suivi de son pantalon et de sa culotte en un seul mouvement. Elle m'ôta mon haut et défit mon pantalon. Elle prit ensuite soin de défaire sa natte et laissa ses cheveux retomber sur ses épaules. Nous étions à présent nus l'un comme l'autre, prêts à nous offrir mutuellement. Elle me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa avec ardeur en m'attirant de plus en plus à elle pour nous faire retomber sur le lit. Nos langues se mêlèrent dans un infini tourbillon de bien-être, on se goûtait. Mes mains descendirent le long de son cou pour venir lui caresser sa poitrine, Astrid haletait sous moi à chaque nouvelle caresse, ses tétons finirent par durcir sous l'effet du plaisir. J'embrassai successivement ses deux seins puis embrassai furtivement Astrid sur les lèvres. Je me redressai et elle écarta les cuisses, je pénétrai en elle. Elle gémit. Nous étions plaqués l'un sur l'autre et elle s'accrochait à mes cheveux tandis que mes bras étaient dans son dos pour la maintenir contre moi.

\- Harold… Encore… chuchota-t-elle.

Alors je me retirai pour l'emplir de nouveau, elle poussa un cri. Les mouvements de nos corps s'enchainèrent au rythme de mes allers et venus, nous atteignîmes bientôt tous les deux l'orgasme et nous jouîmes ensemble. Je m'effondrai à ses côtés. Elle prit ma tête dans ses mains et murmura :

\- Je t'aime Harold…

\- Je t'aime aussi Astrid…

Nous nous embrassâmes une nouvelle fois.

* * *

\- Le Maître ? Mais qui est-ce ? l'interrogeai-je.

\- Je suis à ses ordres, en échange, il assure la protection des furies nocturnes et…

\- Mais enfin va droit au but Erik ! criai-je.

\- C'est Drago Poinsanklan.

Un silence pesant s'installa. _Non._

\- Quoi ? Non, c'est impossible ! Et tu as laissé ses hommes emmener Harold et Astrid ?!

\- C'est que… j'essayais de protéger…

\- Tu n'es plus l'homme que j'ai connu Erik… Tu me déçois énormément. Où est passé l'homme d'honneur ?

Je lui fis signe de se taire, j'en avais assez entendu. Je me tournai vers le reste de la bande.

\- Nous devons sauver Harold et Astrid avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Bon alors, juste à temps j'ai envie de dire ! J'ai réussi à publier en mai ! Désolée pour cette TRÈS longue attente ! J'ai eu pleins d'examens alors je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire, j'espère que vous me pardonnez ! En tout cas je réponds à vos commentaires !**_

_**Chouchou1302 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et oui Drago est de retour !**_

_**AngelsFriendsStyle : Et oui le premier ! Merci beaucoup Diabé ! Ça me fait super plaisir ! Contente que tu aies aimé les scènes entre nos deux amoureux, je me suis appliquée au maximum pour les écrire. Eh bien tu vas avoir quelques informations supplémentaires...**_

_**Kim boucher : Merci beaucoup ! **_

_**Guest : Merci beaucoup ! Contente que ça t'ai finalement plu ! Et bien la voilà !**_

_**Deadlyfury : Merci Deadly ! Contente que tu aies apprécié mes chapitres et les scènes hot ! Et oui Drago, obligée de le faire revenir celui-là...**_

_**alittlebutterfly : Merci beaucoup ! Et oui, il fallait bien qu'ils se retrouvent ! Et bien tu vas pouvoir en savoir plus très bientôt !**_

_**flora caridi : Oh merci énormément, je suis contente que mon écriture te plaise ! Et oui j'y travaille ! En espérant que celui-là soit à la hauteur des autres !**_

_**Sur ce, read and reviews !**_

* * *

Le souvenir de la nuit dernière à peine dissipé, je me levai, vêtue des draps du lit somptueux dans lequel nous avions peu dormi et m'apprêtai à sortir du lit quand une main me retint par le bras.

\- Alors, on ne dit plus bonjour ? plaisanta Harold.

Je me remis sous les épaisses couvertures et j'approchai mon visage de celui d'Harold. Je planai au-dessus de lui puis me penchai pour l'embrasser délicatement sur les lèvres.

\- Bonjour, dis-je dans un sourire.

Il m'invita à me blottir contre lui, je me positionnai sur son torse, ma tête sous son cou et il m'enveloppa de la chaleur de ses bras.

\- Alors, tu as passé une bonne nuit ? me questionna-t-il.

Je me collai un peu plus à lui en lui relevant le menton, en y frottant ma tête et lui caressai le torse.

\- Harold… C'est une des plus belles nuits que j'ai passé avec toi, j'ai savouré chaque instant, c'était divinement bon et tu as été extraordinaire… Merci, soufflai-je.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de moi.

\- Non, c'est toi Astrid… Tu es tellement belle et si séduisante… Je… je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser la chance que j'ai de t'avoir… Comment tu as pu me choisir moi, plutôt qu'un autre ?

Je me redressai en penchant la tête de côté, perplexe, comment ne pouvait-il pas le savoir ? Je le regardai, amusée, lui souriant.

\- Arrête de sourire ! dit-il en m'attirant à lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

\- Toi, répondis-je, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Il finit par me rendre mon sourire. Je pris son visage dans mes mains.

\- Harold, arrête de te sous-estimer… Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai choisi toi plutôt qu'un autre ? Eh bien c'est parce que je t'aime, tout simplement. J'aime tout chez toi et ça va de ta gentillesse à ta maladresse maladive !

Je me reculai et passai une main dans mes cheveux puis poursuivis.

\- Quand tu m'as fait voler pour la première fois sur le dos de Krokmou, ça m'a ouvert les yeux sur le monde qui nous entoure. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur un autre avenir. J'ai toujours pensé que je deviendrais une grande guerrière combattant des dragons et regarde où j'en suis aujourd'hui ! Je t'aime pour ta différence Harold, n'oublie jamais ça.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue. Il était tout confus, comme la première fois où je l'avais embrassé, juste après ce merveilleux vol justement. Il finit par sourire et m'attrapa la taille par surprise puis me serra de toutes ses forces contre lui. Je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il. Merci de croire en moi, merci d'être toujours là pour moi, merci pour tout… Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais vivre sans toi… Tu es ma raison de vivre Astrid.

\- Et Krokmou alors, tu l'oublies ? questionnai-je.

\- Astrid, on en a déjà parlé…

\- Oui et la dernière fois, tu as dit que tu le préférais à moi !

\- Enfin Astrid, c'est pas comparable ! Krokmou est mon meilleur ami et toi, ma femme ! s'écria-t-il.

Je baissai la tête, honteuse. Il venait de me faire la plus belle confession qui soit et moi je l'envoyais balader… Quelle idiote… Je venais de briser un moment magique. Il me releva le menton de sa main gauche.

\- Eh… Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute… dit-il doucement. Tu sais très bien que je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, je t'aime Astrid, je t'aime tellement… souffla-t-il en souriant tout en caressant mes cheveux.

J'attirai son visage à moi et l'embrassai à pleine bouche, je n'étais pas douée avec les mots, je préférais les actes. Nous continuâmes à nous embrasser et nous retombâmes sur le lit avant de poursuivre nos ébats sous les draps.

_Dix-neuf ans. C'était l'âge que nous avions Harold et moi la première fois que nous avions fait l'amour. Les recherches sur les dragons avançaient bien depuis la découverte de l'Œil de dragon, nous faisions des excursions presque tous les jours et j'étais toujours aux côtés d'Harold. Notre relation s'était renforcée au fil des années et nous n'avions jamais été aussi proches, cependant, il ne se passait rien. Mise à part nos accolades affectueuses, nos baisers réguliers et les quelques enflammés, notre vie sexuelle était mortellement ennuyeuse. Je savais bien que la tradition consistait à ce qu'un couple n'ait pas de rapport avant le mariage mais Harold avait l'habitude de dépasser les traditions, non ? Et puis, à chaque fois, c'était pour notre bien à tous alors pourquoi ce serait différent ? Sympathiser avec les dragons avait été, loin d'être une erreur, la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée aux vikings. Nous aurions continué à nous battre contre eux encore très longtemps s'il n'avait pas été là. Lorsqu'il désobéissait aux ordres ou lorsqu'on avait inventé les courses de dragons, c'était pour la bonne cause. Harold bousculait souvent les choses pour le mieux. C'était la raison pour laquelle je me demandais pourquoi nous n'avions pas encore sauté le pas. Pourtant, quand j'avais découvert leur endroit secret à lui et Krokmou, il m'avait embrassé pour la première fois avec une ardeur folle. Pour la première fois, c'était lui qui avait pris l'initiative de m'embrasser comme ça, pour la première fois, il avait voulu faire passer mon plaisir avant le sien. Sur le moment, j'avais pensé que nous aurions pu aller plus loin mais Harold n'avait pas voulu poursuivre. Et je restai là, songeant à tout ça, rangeant les derniers croquis d'Harold sur les nouvelles espèces de dragons dans notre repère. Varek me sortit de ma rêverie : _

_\- Ça va Astrid ? _

_\- Hein ? Heu… Oui bien sûr ! J'étais seulement perdue dans mes pensées… dis-je un peu déconcertée. _

_\- T'en es sûre ? Tu sais, si jamais il y a un problème, je suis à côté._

_J'acquiesçai et me replongeai vite dans mes idées. Varek était gentil mais il ne pouvait pas m'aider, il lui faudrait déjà sortir avec une fille pour ça… _

_\- Ah !_

_Je poussai un cri et me retournai pour fracasser la tête de celui qui venait de m'attraper la taille par surprise et m'avait fait sursauter par la même occasion. Je découvris la tête à fracasser : celle d'Harold. Evidemment, il n'y avait que lui pour me faire cet effet là. _

_\- A quoi tu penses ? m'interrogea-t-il. _

_\- A la façon dont je vais te régler ton compte…_

_Il fit son sourire en coin, il savait que je plaisantais. Je me levai et l'embrassai furtivement sur les lèvres. Puis, tout en faisant jouer mes doigts et les siens, il me demanda : _

_\- Alors… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?_

_C'était moi qui jouais avec ses doigts à présent. Je restai fixée sur nos mains entrelacées. _

_\- Eh bien, j'avais pensé que nous aurions pu passer la journée ensemble, rien que tous les deux ? j'avais demandé en relevant la tête. _

_\- Ça me paraît faisable... avait-il dit non sans cacher son amusement. Et où tu voudrais aller ?_

_Je montai nos doigts entrelacés au-dessus de nous pour me blottir contre Harold, puis ramenai mes mains derrière son cou. _

_\- On pourrait aller dans notre petit endroit secret ? _

_Il sourit. _

_\- Bien sûr._

_Nous étions donc partis après manger à dos de dragons. Lorsque nous étions arrivés sur place, Tempête et Krokmou étaient partis s'amuser plus loin comme s'ils savaient qu'on avait besoin de rester seuls. Harold et moi nous étions assis dans l'herbe et nous avions discuté tout l'après-midi durant. Tantôt dans ses bras puis blottie contre lui ou encore la tête sur ses genoux, j'étais bien. J'étais à présent allongée contre lui, la tête posée sur son torse avec un de ses bras m'enserrant la taille et nous regardions le ciel. _

_\- Et dire que nous aurions pu ne pas connaître ça… murmura-t-il. _

_\- De quoi ? demandai-je. _

_\- Tout ça ! Le vol, les expéditions, les dragons mais surtout cette sensation de liberté que l'on ressent quand on est là-haut…_

_\- Mais tu sais Harold, tout ça, c'est grâce à toi._

_Je lui caressai la joue et il tourna la tête vers moi, il sourit. _

_\- Tu sais, tu m'as pas mal aidé à prendre confiance en moi, je te dois beaucoup Astrid._

_Il m'embrassa. Je l'attirai à moi et intensifiai le baiser. Nous nous embrassions encore et encore à en perdre haleine, lui sur moi, ses mains remontant le long de mon corps et les miennes agrippant son dos. Harold releva la tête pour reprendre son souffle. _

_\- Astrid… Je… Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas faire ça… _

_\- Par Thor ! Harold ! Nous avons dix-neuf ans ! On ne va pas attendre indéfiniment non plus ! _

_\- Mais la tradition… _

_\- La tradition ? Ce sera pas la première fois qu'on la transgresse…_

_\- Non Astrid, je crois que tu ne comprends pas… J'ai envie de faire les choses bien pour nous, pour toi… _

_Je souris. Il était si touchant. Je me blottis contre lui. _

_\- Mais tu n'en as pas envie ? intentai-je._

_\- Astrid… _

_\- Répond-moi. _

_\- Bien sûr que j'en ai envie… _

_\- J'ai compris que la tradition te tenais à cœur mais Harold, tu as été le premier à nous montrer que parfois, cette tradition pouvait avoir tord. A commencer par notre acharnement contre les dragons : tu nous as prouvé que nous n'avions aucune raison de nous battre contre eux. _

_\- Ne mêle pas les dragons à ça. _

_\- Je te demande seulement de mesurer l'invraisemblance de la situation, conclus-je. _

_Silence._

_\- Bon, retournons au village, il se fait tard._

_J'avais dit ce que j'avais à dire, la balle était dans son camp maintenant. Nous rentrâmes donc au village mais lorsque nous arrivâmes, nous ne vîmes personne. _

_\- Bizarre…_

_\- Comme tu dis, acquiesçai-je._

_\- Je ne me rappelle pas d'un quelconque évènement pourtant… J'ai encore dû oublier quelque chose… _

_\- Attends mais si ! Johann le négociant arrivait aujourd'hui ! Il doit être en train de raconter ses voyages dans le grand Hall. _

_\- Ah mais oui c'est vrai ! s'exclama-t-il._

_\- Faut dire que ses récits ne sont pas toujours très intéressants… _

_\- C'est sûr…_

_Nous éclatâmes de rire puis nous nous regardâmes droit dans les yeux en souriant. _

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller chez toi, tous les deux, histoire d'être tranquilles ? proposai-je._

_\- Je sais pas Astrid… _

_\- Allez, on pourra travailler sur ta carte… _

_\- Bon, d'accord._

_Il me sourit et nous fîmes la course jusqu'à chez lui. Une fois arrivés, nous nous mîmes au travail. Il finalisa les croquis des îles que nous avions découvertes tandis que j'indiquai les espèces de dragons présentes sur ces nouveaux territoires ainsi que la nature de l'habitat. Il prit soin également d'indiquer leur position et leur climat. Ceci fait, nous nous réchauffâmes auprès du feu en mangeant et il fût pour moi l'heure de quitter Harold. Je me tenais sur le pas de la porte, prête à partir._

_\- Merci pour tout Harold, souris-je._

_Je l'embrassai délicatement sur les lèvres et reculai d'un pas pour sortir mais il me retint par le bras. _

_\- Astrid… Je… Est-ce que tu… ? bafouilla-t-il._

_\- Quoi ? demandai-je. _

_Il prit une grande inspiration._

_\- Astrid, reste dormir ici ce soir… avec moi. _

_\- Tu sais très bien ce qui arrivera si je reste… _

_Il me prit la main, ferma la porte de l'autre et m'entraîna dans les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Nous nous assîmes sur le lit et Harold me prit les mains._

_\- Astrid, de plus en plus, je me rends compte que j'ai besoin de toi, de te sentir auprès de moi… C'est plus fort que moi… Tu sais, c'est très difficile de respecter ses principes quand on a une magnifique Hofferson à ses côtés et je… _

_\- Et tu quoi Harold ? m'enquis-je. _

_\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois obligée de te marier à la hâte si jamais tu tombes enceinte à cause de moi… _

_\- Mais il y a des moyens d'éviter que ça n'arrive…_

_\- Bien sûr mais le risque zéro n'existe pas Astrid… _

_Je planai au-dessus de lui tandis qu'il était allongé sur le lit, je pris sa tête entre mes mains._

_\- Harold, c'est avec toi que je veux faire ma vie, d'accord ? Alors on prendra la vie comme elle nous vient et si jamais un bébé se met sur notre chemin c'est que les dieux en auront décidé ainsi. _

_Je souris tout en lui caressant les cheveux d'une main. _

_\- Mais pour l'instant, vivons l'instant présent… _

_Il se pencha alors sur moi en m'allongeant sur son lit. _

_\- Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? _

_\- Absolument._

_C'est ainsi que nous découvrîmes les délices de l'amour._

Je me réveillai délicatement en m'étirant de part et d'autre du lit en poussant un long bâillement. _Non d'un yack_, songeai-je, _je me suis rendormie ?_ Je relevai doucement les paupières tout en cherchant la présence de quelqu'un sur l'oreiller d'à côté. J'ouvris les yeux, Harold n'était pas là.

* * *

Drago était de retour, je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Et Erik l'avait aidé dans son entreprise ? Incroyable, comment mon frère avait-t-il pu s'allier à lui ? Il le savait ennemi de Beurk pourtant ! Ah mais j'oubliais, ce grand homme avait abandonné Beurk et son village ainsi que sa famille, sa sœur unique… Mon frère avait tant changé, je ne le reconnaissais plus. C'était comme s'il avait oublié tous les principes en lesquels il croyait. Il m'avait menti sur la connaissance qu'il avait de mon fils, il n'avait même pas cherché à comprendre les intentions des personnes peu honorables auxquelles il avait livré Harold et Astrid et il n'avait même pas eu le courage d'affronter ses problèmes ! L'homme honorable, honnête, juste, fort et brave que j'avais connu avait été remplacé par un homme lâche, injuste et faible… J'étais si déçue, mon frère était mon modèle, un homme en qui je croyais mais il n'était plus. En fait, je voyais en lui la femme que j'avais été et cela me faisait terriblement peur.

\- Valka ?

Gueulfor me sortit de mes pensées.

\- Oui, tu disais ? répondis-je.

\- Je disais donc : il nous faut nous trouver un bateau d'urgence si on veut avoir une chance de sauver les deux tourtereaux ! s'exclama Gueulfor.

\- Mais pourquoi on y va pas à dos de dragons ? Ce serait…

Il compta sur ses doigts.

\- Plus simple, plus efficace… plus marrant ! s'étonna Kranedur.

Gueulfor se frappa le front et Kognedur soupira :

\- Ils te l'ont déjà dit au moins trois fois ! Ce serait trop bruyant !

\- En fait, on risquerait de se faire remarquer… renchérit Varek.

\- Bon quand vous aurez fini, on pourrait peut-être savoir si Erik avait éventuellement un bateau ? demanda Eret.

\- Oui j'en ai un… dit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Eh bien parfait ! s'écria Eret. Tous au bateau !

Nous nous rendîmes donc sur son navire et Erik indiqua la direction à suivre à Eret. Je me trouvais dans un coin de la chaloupe quand celui-ci vint me parler.

\- Valka, je suis désolé.

\- C'est un bon début.

\- Pourquoi me parles-tu ainsi ? Valka, je te jure que si j'avais su…

\- Arrête. Je suis désolée moi aussi mais tu me rappelles tant… moi, finis-je par avouer.

\- Que… Comment ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas restée sur Beurk non plus. En fait, peu après la naissance d'Harold, une nuit, un dragon s'est introduit chez nous, j'ai accouru pour protéger mon fils mais lorsque je me suis retrouvée en face de ce dragon, j'ai senti qu'il ne me voulait aucun mal. C'était une créature douce et pleine d'intelligence, elle était la preuve de ce en quoi je croyais : la paix. Mais lorsque Stoïk est arrivé, le dragon m'a emporté avec lui. A vrai dire, il y a beaucoup de choses qui m'ont poussé à partir, à commencer par ce qui m'est arrivée, me faire enlever par un dragon… C'était forcément un signe du destin ! Je méritais ton sort parce que je n'avais pas su te protéger cette nuit-là…

\- Mais non enfin, Valka, ce n'était pas de ta faute…

\- Et puis aussi… toute cette lutte que j'ai menée pour leur faire entendre raison, en leur disant qu'une paix était possible… Jamais ils ne m'ont écouté, jamais ! C'est la raison pour laquelle je te comprends Erik parce que tu as été un des premiers à le découvrir par toi-même mais bon sang, Harold est mon fils ! Et je… je… je l'ai abandonné…

J'éclatai en sanglots, Erik me prit dans ses bras et me consola du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- C'est ça la différence entre toi et moi. Moi j'ai abandonné mon fils et Stoïk a dû élever Harold tout seul à cause de moi… La vérité, c'est que je l'ai retrouvé il y a un seulement un an, presque deux. Et j'ai retrouvé Stoïk par la même occasion.

\- Mais d'ailleurs où est-il celui-là ? Il n'est pas venu avec vous ? Ah ! Ses devoirs de chef sûrement ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Erik, Stoïk est mort…

Son visage se décomposa.

\- Quoi ? Comment est-ce arrivé ?

\- Stoïk est mort pour protéger son fils, il lui a sauvé la vie… Et je me sens… tellement coupable ! Je ne sers strictement à rien ! Je ne suis pas parvenue à te protéger toi et encore moins Stoïk ! C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai tellement peur pour Harold. Je… je ne m'en remettrai pas s'il lui arrivait quelque chose…

Il me serra plus fort dans ses bras tout en me caressant le dos affectueusement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va retrouver ton fils.

* * *

Je me levai d'un bond tout en m'habillant à la hâte et partis à la recherche d'Harold. Je sortis de notre chambre et me retrouvai dans le couloir où je commençai à l'appeler :

\- Harold ? Tu es là ?

Je descendis les escaliers pour me retrouver dans le hall principal du château, je continuai mes appels mais ils demeurèrent sans réponse. Je me dirigeai alors vers la salle à manger, _peut-être m'attendait-il là-bas pour le petit déjeuner ?_ pensai-je. A peine, eus-je poussé la porte qu'un cri s'échappa de ma bouche. Drago. Il se tenait calmement aux côtés d'Harold qui me regardait d'un air triste avec un sentiment de fatalité. Je me précipitai vers lui quand des hommes me saisirent par les bras.

\- Non ! Astrid ! hurla-t-il en accourant vers moi avant que d'autres hommes ne l'attrapent.

\- Harold ! criai-je.

J'étais terrifiée, je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait.

\- Mais bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je.

Drago se dirigea alors dans ma direction, Harold se débattit comme il pouvait, en vain.

\- Ne lui faite pas de mal ! supplia-t-il.

Drago se tenait maintenant à ma hauteur, je n'avais pas peur de lui, j'avais seulement peur pour Harold. Il m'examina sous tous les angles avec insistance puis me regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Bonjour, Astrid, déclara-t-il paisiblement.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de vous.

\- Tu devrais Astrid, tu sais… c'est moi… le Maître.

J'étais stupéfaite, Drago était le Maître ? Comment n'y avions nous pas songé ? Mais ce château, pourquoi nous l'avait-il prêté ? Harold avait raison, nous aurions dû partir quand nous en avions encore le temps.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

\- Très bonne question, Astrid. Mais la question n'est pas qu'est-ce que je _vous_ veux mais plutôt qu'est-ce que je _lui_ veux.

\- Comment ça ? demandai-je, inquiète.

Il se tourna vers Harold qui se crispa instantanément, visiblement lui non plus ne savait pas ce que lui voulait Drago, puis il se retourna vers moi.

\- Eh bien, ton copain possède un don que nul d'entre nous ne peut comprendre mais qui est très précieux et j'en ai besoin pour un projet… personnel.

\- Je ne t'obéirai pas ! contesta Harold.

Drago vira alors sur Harold.

\- Oh que si tu vas obéir. Sinon, c'est ta copine qui en subira les conséquences.

Il m'attrapa le menton et le releva.

\- Ta femme est plutôt belle Harold…

\- Je t'interdis de la toucher ! hurla-t-il tout en se débattant.

\- Tu sais ce qui arrivera si tu refuses ! répondit Drago narquoisement.

Harold me regarda avec horreur et tristesse. Je savais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

\- Non Harold ! Ne fais pas ça pour moi ! Tu n'as aucun ordre à recevoir de lui ! lui intentai-je.

Il me fixa avec des yeux dévastés, il avait pris sa décision.

\- Non Astrid, je peux pas faire ça. Je supporterai pas qu'on te fasse du mal. J'accepte ton offre Drago à condition qu'Astrid soit libérée.

\- C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre, dit-il dans un sourire machiavélique. Emmenez-là.

Les hommes m'empoignèrent par les bras et me dirigèrent vers l'extérieur.

\- Harold ! criai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Attendez mais où est-ce que vous l'emmenez ?! Astrid ! hurla-t-il.

Une fois la porte fermée derrière nous, je pus seulement distinguer Drago s'adressant à Harold :

\- A nous deux, maintenant…


	8. Chapitre 8

**_Bon voilà, un petit chapitre mais qui a toute son importance dans ma fic ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! _**

**_En tous cas, un grand merci à toutes les reviews qui m'ont été adressées ! Ça me fait super plaisir !_**

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture and reviews ! _**

* * *

_Que lui voulait-il ?_ Ma question resta en suspens. Je me débattais de toutes mes forces pour me délivrer de l'emprise de ces hommes qui m'avait arraché à l'homme que j'aimais. Je devais à tout prix rejoindre Harold, je ne pouvais pas le laisser entre les mains de Drago.

\- Lâchez-moi ! leur intentai-je.

\- Il en est hors de question ! répondit l'un d'entre eux en m'empoignant plus fermement.

\- Je vous en prie, Harold est en danger ! Il faut que vous me relâchiez !

J'étais en proie à la panique, il fallait que je me ressaisisse mais comment ? Comment faire pour relativiser quand l'être qu'on aime le plus au monde se trouve entre les griffes de l'homme le plus fou que la terre ait jamais connu ? _Allez Astrid, on se calme… Tu es forte. _Oui, j'étais forte et j'allais le prouver.

Les hommes me conduisirent en dehors du château de Drago, nous suivîmes les ruelles pavées de la ville pour arriver finalement au port de Göteborg. Où voulaient-ils encore m'emmener ? Qu'allaient-ils faire de moi ? Nous nous stoppâmes momentanément devant l'un des navires accostés et le chef de la bande partit avec trois de ses hommes pour régler quelques affaires, me laissant seule avec le dernier des leurs. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour agir. L'homme me maintenait les mains derrière le dos et n'avait donc aucun moyen de se défendre, je lui donnai alors un violent coup de pied dans l'entrejambe. Il lâcha prise et j'en profitai pour l'assommer en deux coups de poing. Je récupérai ma hache qu'ils avaient entreposée avec leurs armes respectives et m'enfuis plus loin avec l'espoir de trouver un bateau. Je longeai le port de toute sa longueur et j'en trouvai finalement un, je sautai dedans et commençai à partir en direction de Beurk. Cela n'aurait servi à rien de retourner auprès d'Harold toute seule, il fallait qu'on revienne en nombre et avec nos dragons.

Plus je m'éloignais du port, plus j'avais l'impression d'abandonner Harold. Je m'en voulais de le laisser seul là-bas avec pour geôlier Drago Poinsanklan… Oh mes dieux ! J'étais un monstre ! Comment pouvais-je lui faire ça ? Mais il le fallait si je voulais le sauver… Je continuais mon avancée vers le large et lorsque j'estimai que j'étais assez loin du port de Göteborg, je commençai à appeler ma dragonne. Je serais plus à l'aise sur son dos que sur ce navire… Mais je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où elle pouvait être à l'heure qu'il était ! Il fallait absolument que je la retrouve. Et ce fut à ce moment là que j'entendis des voix qui criaient tout en s'approchant dangereusement de l'endroit où je me tenais, j'avais passé trop de temps à réfléchir. Je me retournai et découvris que toute la flotte de Drago était à mes trousses, s'en était fini de moi. Je tentai tant bien que mal de prendre de la vitesse mais le temps ne m'était pas favorable, ils me rattrapèrent sans mal et prirent possession du bateau.

\- Alors comme ça on décide de s'enfuir sans rien dire ? me demanda le chef du groupe de toute à l'heure.

Il m'attrapa le bras et le serra avec force et brutalité puis il s'approcha de moi.

\- Le Maître ne va pas être content quand il va apprendre ça…

\- A mon avis, il sera plus en colère contre vous, répliquai-je.

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils et me lança un regard noir. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de parler avec une femme qui manie la hache à la perfection.

\- Attachez-la moi ! cria-t-il.

Il était vexé, je lui fis un sourire en coin en les laissant me lier les mains. Ils m'attachèrent ensuite au mât du bateau, les mains liées dans le dos. Le bateau commença alors à partir mais il ne se dirigea pas vers le port de Göteborg, en fait toute la flotte se dirigeait vers un seul et même point précis, un navire. Nous arrivâmes finalement au niveau de l'embarcation, je restai interdite devant la scène qui s'offrait à moi : le bateau visé était en réalité celui d'une bande familière. Tout le monde était là : Gueulfor, Valka, Rustik, Varek, les jumeaux, Eret… Ils étaient tous venus nous sauver… J'arrivais pas à le croire. Puis ils me reconnurent.

\- Astrid ! cria Valka.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète même s'il y avait de quoi au fond… Le chef s'avança alors vers eux.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? les questionna-t-il.

\- On est des amis d'Harold et Astrid et on venait les récupérer si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient… déclara Gueulfor avec froideur.

\- C'est vraiment dommage parce que justement ça nous en pose des inconvénients, répondit le chef.

\- On ne partira pas sans eux ! intenta Valka.

\- Vous savez quoi ? On va faire un marché. On vous rend la fille à condition que vous ne reveniez jamais ici. Alors ?

Gueulfor se mit à réfléchir et Valka s'approcha de lui :

\- C'est peut-être notre seule chance… murmura-t-elle.

Gueulfor hocha la tête et tendit sa main à l'homme.

\- C'est d'accord.

D'autres me libérèrent alors et je me dirigeai aux côtés de Valka et Gueulfor. Le chef nous adressa un sourire satisfait :

\- Adieu…

Nous rejoignîmes le navire des dragonniers et je fus accueillie auprès de tout le monde avec soulagement. Je me retournai vers le chef de ses hommes, il me regardait toujours d'un œil mauvais.

* * *

J'étais seul.

J'étais seul avec un Drago plus fou que jamais, attaché sur une chaise et je n'avais aucun moyen de m'en sortir, absolument aucun. Malgré ma condition de détenu, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Astrid. Où l'avaient-ils emmenée ? Etait-elle toujours sur Göteborg ? C'était insoutenable…

\- Où l'ont-ils emmené ? lâchai-je.

\- Hum… Je ne sais pas moi, je leur ai simplement demandé de s'occuper d'elle…

\- S'ils touchent à un seul de ses cheveux…

\- On se calme, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ce qu'ils avaient en tête… Quoique ? dit-il en partant d'un rire perfide.

\- Comment peux-tu te jouer du malheur des autres ainsi ? m'étonnai-je.

Il continua de rire puis se tourna finalement vers moi.

\- Ah ! Toi tu as vraiment le sens de la famille ! Je l'avais aussi… avant. Avant que les dragons ne me l'enlèvent ! gronda-t-il tout en me secouant par les épaules.

J'étais pétrifié de peur, il se calma ensuite puis reprit :

\- Mais tu as bien d'autres qualités n'est-ce pas ? Envers ces animaux d'ailleurs ? Réponds ô Maître des dragons !

J'eus un haut le cœur puis acquiesçai.

\- Tu m'as vraiment impressionné avec ton dragon la dernière fois, tu sais ? C'est quoi son nom déjà ? Krokmou c'est ça ? Ah oui, un furie nocturne si je ne m'abuse ? La race de ton dragon en dit long sur toi… tout comme la peau de dragon que je porte sur moi.

Je n'y avais pas vraiment prêté attention la dernière fois, je la regardai plus en détail et constatai l'horreur de mon ignorance :

\- C'est une peau de furie nocturne…

\- Et oui, je l'avais tué en arrivant sur l'île des furies nocturnes pour faire peur à ton oncle ! Et ça a bien marché d'ailleurs, depuis il m'obéit au doigt et à l'œil ! se targua-t-il.

\- Attends… Quoi ? Mon oncle ? Le gardien de l'île ? le questionnai-je, déconcerté.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne savais pas que ta mère avait un frère ? dit-il en dans un fou rire.

Cet Erik Vemund était le frère de ma mère ? Comment était-ce possible ? Je restai abasourdi par cette nouvelle des plus étranges mais il poursuivit.

\- Enfin, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ta famille mais bien de ton talent, Harold. Car il est vrai que tu en as du talent, tu as un véritable don avec les dragons… Réussir à récupérer ton dragon comme tu l'as fait, j'avoue que je ne t'en croyais pas capable mais tu m'as prouvé le contraire, Maître des dragons.

\- Je ne suis pas un maître dragonnier…

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu es ?

\- Je suis le chef de Beurk.

\- Ah mais oui, tu l'es devenu après la mort de ton pauvre père…

Il allait trop loin.

\- Espèce de sale fils… lâchai-je en serrant les dents.

Je me débattu sur ma chaise, impuissant. Il afficha un sourire sadique.

\- Enfin, toujours est-il que ce serait dommage de gâcher un tel don…

\- Où veux-tu en venir Drago ?

\- Je veux dire que tu vas dresser des dragons pour moi.

\- A quelles fins ?

\- Ce seront les dragons que j'utiliserai pour détruire Beurk, révéla-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne le ferai pas.

\- Bien sûr, mais de toute façon, tu ne seras pas là pour assister à cette destruction, siffla-t-il.

\- Alors autant me tuer maintenant, dis-je avec prudence, mais je suppose que si tu m'as fait venir ici c'est que tu dois avoir besoin de moi, je me trompe ?

Il paraissait quelque peu déconcerté mais se reprit vite.

\- J'ai toujours dit que tu étais très intelligent. Et bien, une autre solution s'offre à toi dans ce cas. Renonce à ta vie avec les dragons et rejoins-moi ! Et ton peuple sera sauvé !

\- Jamais ! Jamais nous ne soumettrons à toi ! ripostai-je.

\- C'est toi qui vois mais que tu le veuilles ou non, un jour je viendrai à bout de la tyrannie de ces démons et j'exterminerai tous les dragons qui infectent cette terre ! s'exclama-t-il.

Cet homme était vraiment taré, bien plus fou que ce que je m'étais imaginé. Exterminer tous les dragons ? C'était donc ça son ultime but ? Il n'avait même pas cherché à les comprendre, je détestais les personnes qui choisissaient la facilité et qui agissaient sans réfléchir. Drago faisait parti de ces gens-là et je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ça, je ne dresserai pas ses dragons.

\- Tu ne comprends rien… lâchai-je à la fin d'un long silence.

\- A mon avis, c'est plutôt toi qui ne comprends pas bien gamin. Je suis ton Maître, tu es mon prisonnier et tu dresseras mes dragons que tu le veuilles ou non.

\- Non c'est toi qui ne comprends pas, je ne dresserai pas ces dragons parce que tu te serviras d'eux pour détruire mon île et tuer tous les dragons qui s'y trouveront alors que tu n'as même pas essayé de les comprendre ! clamai-je.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je comprendre ceux qui m'ont arraché à ma famille ? Ce n'est que pure vengeance ! dit-il en s'adressant à moi avec violence puis, s'adressant à ses hommes situés dans l'autre pièce : gardes ! Emmenez-le faire un tour dans son cachot, on verra s'il sera plus coopératif après ça…

Ils m'arrachèrent à ma chaise avec brutalité et me firent sortir de la salle à manger sous le rire nerveux d'un Drago en pleine démence.

* * *

\- Astrid, raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé, me demanda Valka, une main bienveillante sur mon épaule.

Je m'étais à peine remise de tout ce qui venait de se passer qu'on sollicitait déjà mes explications mais il était vrai que je leur devais bien quelques éclaircissements… J'inspirai alors un bon coup avant de commencer :

\- Et bien, j'étais parti à la recherche d'Harold et je me suis retrouvée sur cette île de furies nocturnes à échapper à son gardien, un certain Erik. Et c'est lorsque qu'il a finalement réussi à mettre la main sur moi qu'Harold est arrivé, il avait découvert l'île avant moi. Ensuite cet Erik nous a enfermés dans un cachot !

\- Il a dû s'en passer des choses dans ce cachot… intervint Rustik.

\- Pour sûr ! Ils tiennent pas deux secondes en place ces deux là ! renchérit Kognedur.

Toute la bande, à l'excepté de Valka et Gueulfor, partit dans un fou rire qu'ils eurent du mal à contenir.

\- Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, ok ? répondis-je froidement.

Ils s'étaient tous tus d'un coup.

\- Je disais donc que cet Erik nous avait enfermés mais ensuite des hommes sont venus nous ouvrir. Enfin, on a essayé de s'enfuir parce qu'on savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait… et on avait raison. Ils nous ont emmenés sur un bateau pour aller à Göteborg. Je suis sûre que le gardien était au courant… Ah ! Si je le tenais celui-là !

Valka me considéra avec des yeux confus, qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ?

\- Astrid, on aimerait te dire quelque chose mais… ne t'énerve pas…

Elle se tourna et frappa contre une trappe dissimulée dans le ponton.

\- C'est bon, tu peux sortir, Erik.

Là, l'homme à la peau de loup en sortit, je ne comprenais pas… Que faisait-il là ?

\- Hein mais que… Quoi ? bafouillai-je.

\- Astrid, Erik est mon frère. Il a été contraint de travailler pour Drago, il est impardonnable pour ce qu'il vous a fait mais il est de notre côté maintenant.

Valka avait un frère ? C'était incroyable, on en apprenait vraiment tous les jours… Je devais avoir confiance en Valka, c'était sûrement un homme respectable… J'aurais aimé en apprendre plus sur lui mais ce n'était pas la priorité du moment, il fallait que je poursuive mon récit.

\- C'est bon, je te fais confiance, souris-je. Donc où en j'en étais déjà ? Ah oui, l'arrivée à Göteborg. En fait, les hommes nous ont conduit jusqu'à un grand château offert par celui qu'ils appelaient "Maître". Et ils nous ont dit que le château était à notre entière disposition jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

\- Décidément, vous avez dû bien vous amuser ces jours-ci ! s'exclama Kognedur.

_Tu n'as pas idée !_ fut ma première pensée mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser dire ça devant tout le monde sans réagir. Je l'attrapai par le col et la regardai droit dans les yeux.

\- Encore une remarque de ce genre et je te jure que je te fiche par-dessus bord ! grondai-je.

Elle finit par se taire même si elle avait toujours un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Et ce matin quand je me suis réveillée, Harold n'était plus là… Je suis donc descendue pour voir s'il était en bas mais quand je suis arrivée dans la salle à manger, Harold était bien là mais Drago était avec lui…

Ils se regardèrent tous de manière étrange, ils n'avaient pas l'air étonnés de la nouvelle. Mais comment auraient-ils pu le savoir ? Je levai la tête vers Erik, bien sûr…

\- Mais ça vous le saviez déjà… Enfin, Harold est resté là-bas pour… me protéger. Drago a dit qu'il devait obéir sinon il me ferait du mal alors Harold n'a pas hésité une seule seconde et les hommes de Drago sont venus me chercher et maintenant je suis ici… Il m'a sauvé… dis-je dans un murmure.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut à Harold ? questionna Gueulfor.

\- J'en ai aucune idée, il a simplement parlé du talent d'Harold et qu'il en avait besoin pour un "projet personnel"…

\- Son talent avec les dragons ? Oh non…

\- Qu'est-ce que ce fou peut bien avoir en tête ? s'interrogea Gueulfor.

\- Il faut absolument qu'on le sorte des griffes de Drago, émit Valka.

\- Oui mais avant ça, il faut qu'on retourne sur Beurk et qu'on récupère nos dragons, intentai-je. Ça va aller, dis-je en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Valka, tout va s'arranger…

Je voulais croire en ce que je lui disais mais j'avais tellement peur pour lui. Comment pouvais-je imaginer un seul instant une vie sans lui, il était tout pour moi, mon monde tournait autour de lui… Ce fut le cœur lourd que j'attendis la fin du voyage pour enfin élaborer un plan pour le sauver. _Tiens bon, Harold_.


	9. Chapitre 9

**_Salut tout le monde ! Je suis très heureuse de vous annoncer qu'il s'agit là du plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit ! J'espère que vous saurez en profiter ! _**

**_Alors, quelques précisions, dedans se trouve une scène qui inclut de la violence physique et verbale alors attention ! Âmes sensibles s'abstenir ! Secondo, dans ce chapitre se trouve un flash-back qui se passe pendant la nouvelle saison de Dragons, Dragons : Par delà les rives, alors attention SPOILERS pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu la série ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous devriez néanmoins comprendre l'ensemble du flash-back si je vous précise que dans cette dite saison, Harold et Astrid ont 19 ans et ne forment toujours pas un couple, explications dans le flash-back que je commence à la fin de l'épisode 12 pour les curieux !_**

**_Passons à présent à vos très nombreux commentaires :_**

**_Guigui : Merci beaucoup ! Et bien j'ai essayé de tourner mes phrases du mieux que j'ai pu ! J'espère que ce problème sera résolu dans ce chapitre ! Tu verras plus de violence que de bastons, navrée..._**

**_AngelsFriendsStyle : Merci énormément ! Tes commentaires me font toujours aussi plaisir ! Et ils m'aident à avancer en me remettant en question ! Tu m'as bien fait rire avec ton "Je me casse" ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Mais vu le début que je vous réserve, je n'en doute pas !_**

**_Guest 1 : Elle est là ! C'est moi qui te remercie ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !_**

**_Taraimpratrice : Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle était enceinte ! Mais c'est sûr que ça pourrait être comique. Drago, je ne l'aime pas non plus tu sais mais il faut bien un méchant ! Ah et bien tu vas savoir ça ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'aime beaucoup ton enthousiasme ! _**

**_Httyd22 : Merci beaucoup, la suite est là elle t'attend !_**

**_Guest 2 : Ton attente est terminée puisque la voici ! _**

**_Sissi1789 : Contente que tu sois de retour ! La voilà !_**

**_Par ailleurs je souhaite m'excuser pour ces longues attentes entre mes chapitres mais je n'ai pas des vacances de tout repos contrairement à mes bons vouloirs ! Sur ce, bonne lecture and reviews !_**

* * *

Je pouvais encore distinguer le rire malintentionné de Drago retentir dans le château alors que ses hommes me dirigeaient vers ma nouvelle cellule. Le cachot se trouvait dans les profondeurs de la forteresse ce qui nous amena à traverser des couloirs souterrains très étroits et sombres infestés de rats et d'insectes en tout genre. Les hommes marchaient vite et ma jambe en métal avait du mal à suivre, je tombai plusieurs fois et dus me relever seul sous les regards amusés des hommes de Drago qui n'hésitaient pas à me refaire chuter. « Allez avance ! », « Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te relever ? » me disaient-ils. Cependant je voyais clair dans leur petit jeu, j'avais compris que ces paroles et gestes n'étaient que le début de ce qui m'attendait. Nous arrivâmes finalement devant la prison, ils me poussèrent à l'intérieur en me demandant de retirer tous mes habits à l'exception de mon pantalon. Je m'exécutai sans dire un mot et des hommes vinrent prendre mes vêtements, les autres rentrèrent dans la cellule avec de longues chaînes en se dirigeant vers moi.

\- Attendez… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? me risquai-je à demander.

\- Tu es notre prisonnier, on peut faire ce que l'on veut de toi… déclara l'un des hommes.

Deux des hommes me saisirent les poignets et me les attachèrent avec des menottes qu'ils suspendirent au mur à l'aide d'un crochet. Ils finirent par me menotter les pieds ensemble. Je me retrouvai les bras tendus, mes pieds touchant à peine le sol et le corps raidi, à la merci de mes dépositaires. Je relevai la tête avec difficulté pour leur faire face : ils étaient six, j'étais seul. L'un deux s'approcha de moi en souriant tortueusement et me gifla à trois reprises puis il se recula.

\- On va t'apprendre à manquer de respect au Maître, sale vermine ! Ici t'es pas chez toi, ici c'est Drago qui commande ! Et personne ne résiste au Maître ici ! cria-t-il en m'adressant une nouvelle tape sur la tête.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le groupe, leur demandant d'approcher.

\- Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser avec celui-là les gars ! siffla-t-il.

Il se retourna ensuite vers moi et s'avança cette fois-ci avec un bâton en main.

\- Alors, Chef de Beurk, qu'est-ce que ça fait de se retrouver ici avec nous ? Est-ce que… Tu as peur ? me questionna-t-il.

\- Peur de vous ? Jamais, répliquai-je.

En réalité, c'était tout le contraire, j'étais terrifié. Je n'étais pas comme Astrid, elle était forte et j'étais faible. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient me faire subir. Ils étaient alliés à Drago et Drago était imprévisible…

Tous les hommes se mirent à rire et l'homme rapprocha sa tête de la mienne avec un regard démentiel.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir saleté d'unijambiste ! émit-il avant de m'adresser un coup au niveau du moignon laissé par ma jambe coupée.

Ma cicatrice me faisait toujours mal malgré les apparences, ce coup venait de réveiller des souffrances que je croyais parties depuis longtemps. Puis, voyant qu'il avait vu juste, il m'asséna de nouveaux coups au même endroit. Tous les muscles de mon corps se contractaient à chaque nouvelle brutalité, je serrai les dents.

\- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il dit le maître dragonnier maintenant ? Espèce de faiblard ! Tu n'es rien sans ton furie nocturne ! cracha-t-il presque.

Je le fixai avec des yeux noirs sans rien dire, je n'allais pas rentrer dans son petit jeu.

\- Bah qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu réponds rien ? T'en veux encore c'est ça ?

Il me battit la tête à plusieurs reprises avec son bâton, je commençai à voir trouble.

\- Et là tu comprends ? Hein ? Répond ! hurla-t-il.

Voyant que je ne réagissais toujours pas, il continua :

\- Tu en as de la chance, tu sais ? Drago ne prête pas son château à tout le monde ! Vous avez dû bien vous amusez toi et ta salope de femme ! ricana-t-il.

\- Je t'interdis de parler d'elle ! protestai-je tout en tentant vainement de me débattre.

\- Oh voyez-vous ça, l'avorton me donne des ordres ! Je vais t'apprendre moi à me donner des ordres !

Il fit un signe de tête à l'un de sa troupe qui vint se placer derrière moi avec quelque chose entre les mains. Le premier me regarda avec défiance, un sourire en coin.

\- Alors comme ça on se rebelle ? Ce que l'on te fait subir n'est rien comparé à ce que l'on a fait à certains de nos prisonniers. C'est pas qu'on n'est pas envie d'en faire plus, crois-moi on le ferait si on pouvait… Mais comme je te l'ai dit toute à l'heure, ici c'est Drago le chef et il nous a demandé de ne pas trop t'abîmer…

Je me remuais du mieux que je pouvais mais je ne pouvais rien faire, attaché comme j'étais. Je me contentai d'un regard noir en direction de l'intéressé.

\- Mais tant qu'il est pas là, on peut faire tout ce qu'on veut… lâcha-t-il dans un sourire.

Et là, une douleur me frappa de plein fouet le dos. Je laissai un cri s'échapper de ma bouche.

\- Un ! cria l'homme.

L'homme derrière moi venait de m'adresser un violent coup de fouet dans le haut du dos. J'eus à peine le temps de reprendre mon souffle que déjà il m'assénait d'un deuxième coup.

\- Ah ! gémis-je en serrant les dents.

\- Deux ! s'exclamèrent tous les hommes en même temps.

Un troisième coup se fit ressentir puis un quatrième et un cinquième ainsi qu'un sixième et ainsi de suite jusqu'au dixième coup. Je hurlai. La douleur devenait insupportable et je sentais la souffrance de ma peau écorchée à vif. J'avais craché du sang et il en avait coulé de mon dos qui s'était répandu sur le sol, son odeur emplissait la cellule.

\- Dix ! vociféra toute la bande.

\- Alors qu'est-ce t'en dis ? On continue ? me demanda leur chef.

Des pas lourds se firent entendre et une ombre imposante s'approcha du cachot puis une voix grave pesta furieusement :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? questionna Drago en s'adressant à ses hommes.

\- Nous donnions une petite correction à celui qui a manqué de respect au Maître, répondit le chef.

Drago rentra dans la cellule en s'avançant vers moi et me releva la tête. Il m'examina puis me demanda :

\- J'ose espérer que cette petite séance t'auras fait changer d'avis. Tu m'as l'air pas trop amoché, comme je l'avais demandé. Tu seras vite remis sur pieds, enfin je veux dire _le pied_… ricana-t-il. Gardes ! Détachez-moi ça… Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il en sortant sans même daigner me regarder.

Ses hommes s'exécutèrent et me délièrent les mains ainsi que les pieds. Je tombai lourdement sur le sol, aucune force ne subsistait de moi. Les hommes me laissèrent ainsi dans la prison.

\- Repose-toi bien… lâcha le chef de la bande.

Je restai donc par terre dans l'incapacité de bouger et dans la douleur toute fraîche que venaient de m'infliger ces hommes barbares. Mais malgré tout ça, toutes mes pensées étaient dirigées vers Astrid. Je ne savais toujours pas ce qui lui était arrivé et j'espérais au plus profond de moi qu'elle était parvenue à s'enfuir, cependant à vue d'œil, il semblait n'y avoir que moi dans ce cachot. Astrid était forte, elle avait sûrement réussi à leur échapper. Je ne supporterais pas que ces hommes lui aient fait du mal, je l'aimais tellement. J'avais un amour débordant et inconditionnel pour Astrid et elle me le rendait bien, dans tous les sens du terme. Et dire qu'à dix-neuf ans, on doutait encore de nos sentiments l'un envers l'autre… Aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais plus me passer d'elle. On avait eu du mal à avouer nos sentiments mais lorsqu'on y était parvenu cela nous était apparu comme une évidence, nous étions plus que de simples amis…

_C'était juste après le départ d'Ingrid, j'étais triste qu'Astrid la perde, elles étaient vraiment de bonnes amies maintenant et je voyais bien que tout ça touchait beaucoup Astrid. J'attirai son attention : _

_\- Hey, je sais que vous vous étiez rapprochées toutes les deux, je suis désolé que t'aies perdu une amie. _

_Elle m'attrapa l'épaule et posa son autre main sur mon torse. _

_\- Mais… je t'ai encore toi, dit-elle dans un sourire._

_Je lui souris également et nous reportâmes notre attention vers le ciel où l'on pouvait encore distinguer le dragon d'Ingrid s'éloigner vers de nouveaux horizons. Je passai un bras autour de sa taille, nos têtes se rapprochèrent avant que je ne m'en rende compte et Astrid posa sa tête sur mon épaule. _

_\- Tu crois qu'elle reviendra ? _

_Je l'attirai contre moi pour la serrer dans mes bras et lui caressai le dos pour la rassurer. _

_\- Toute cette histoire avec Dagur l'a chamboulée mais il faudra bien qu'elle accepte la vérité. Et quand elle l'aura accepté alors là, elle reviendra, j'en suis certain._

_Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me sourit. Nous nous détachâmes l'un de l'autre et elle passa une main dans sa mèche, elle faisait ça quand elle était gênée. _

_\- Allez, rentrons, lui proposai-je. _

_Elle me suivit et nous continuâmes la conversation sur le chemin du retour. _

_\- Alors vous vous êtes bien amusées toutes les deux ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? la questionnai-je. _

_\- Elle m'a montré comment se servir de sa double hache et on a fait des lancés de haches ! Et puis on a discuté aussi… _

_\- Ah bien ! Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Kogne quand tu as dit que vous alliez bavarder entre filles et qu'elle vous a vu partir que toutes les deux ! Haha !_

_Je relevai la tête, Astrid avait vraiment l'air nerveuse. _

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _

_\- Harold… Heu… A propos de ça… Ingrid m'a demandé si on était ensemble tous les deux…_

_J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me dise de quoi elles avaient parlé et encore moins d'être le sujet de leur conversation… _

_\- Et qu'est-ce que t'as… ? _

_\- J'ai dit qu'on était seulement amis parce que… c'est bien ce qu'on est… des amis, pas vrai ?_

_Mon cœur battait plus vite qu'il ne le devait, j'étais déconcerté, étions nous _seulement_ des amis ? _

_\- Oui bien sûr… répondis-je, incertain de ma réponse._

_Elle eut un semblant de sourire, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était déçue. Je lui adressai le même sourire embarrassé et nous continuâmes le chemin jusqu'à nos huttes respectives sans nous adresser la parole. Une fois arrivés, au moment de nous séparer, je tentai de rattraper le coup : _

_\- Hey… dis-je, une main posée sur son épaulette, si jamais tu te sens seule, je suis pas loin, d'accord ?_

_Elle mit également une main sur mon épaule. _

_\- D'accord, souffla-t-elle tout en m'adressant un sourire._

_Je lui rendis son sourire et me dirigeai vers ma hutte le cœur battant puis jetai un œil derrière moi pour voir si elle me regardait et elle me regardait._

_Les semaines passèrent et Astrid et moi n'avions pas reparlé de nous deux depuis le départ d'Ingrid. Les semaines avaient déjà été bien rythmées entre mes essais de vol, la rééducation d'un jeune vélocidard et la temporaire __"__rupture__"__ entre Rustik et son dragon… Et là je faisais face à un nouveau problème… _

_\- J'ai dit non Rustik. _

_\- Mais Harold, on a besoin d'aller sur Beurk ! protesta-t-il. _

_\- Mais on y est déjà allé la semaine dernière ! De quoi t'as encore besoin ? m'énervai-je. _

_\- Des… trucs… Et puis, ça te regarde pas ! J'en ai besoin c'est tout, dit-il en croisant les bras._

_\- Donc c'est non, déclarai-je._

_Il m'avait mis de mauvaise humeur, je fermai le livre que j'étais en train de lire et me dirigeai vers la sortie mais Rustik revint à la charge. _

_\- Allez Harold, steuplaît ! _

_\- Rustik, j'ai dit non donc c'est non ! m'énervai-je. Alors, lâches-moi tu veux ?_

_Je poursuivis ma route quand Varek arriva vers moi tout essoufflé. _

_\- Ah ! Harold ! Il faut absolument qu'on aille sur Beurk ! Je suis sur le point de faire une découverte stupéfiante sur l'Œil de dragon ! Mais je n'arrive pas à traduire certains symboles et le livre dont j'ai besoin est resté à Beurk alors il faut… _

_\- T'es sûr que c'est indispensable Varek ? le coupai-je. _

_\- Mais enfin Harold ! s'indigna Varek. _

_\- Harold ! s'écria une voix au loin._

_C'était Kognedur accompagnée de Kranedur qu'elle aidait à marcher, Krane avait l'air mal en point… Le poulet qui les suivait de près n'avait pas l'air en forme non plus. _

_\- Harold ! Kranedur est malade ! Il devient complètement fou avec son poulet ! _

_\- Kogne, qu'est-ce que tu entends par __"__fou__"__ ? lui demandai-je, un peu amusé. _

_\- Bah regarde-le ! Tu vois bien qu'il est pas dans son état normal ! s'écria-t-elle. _

_\- T'inquiètes pas frangine… je vais très bien… Atchoum ! _

_Je la regardai, perplexe. _

_\- Je vois pas ce qui cloche, il a seulement attrapé un petit rhume, fais-le se reposer et ça ira mieux d'accord ?_

_Kranedur se mit tout à coup à ramper au sol en reniflant._

_\- Et le poulet ! Il est où le poulet ? Qui c'est qu'a pris mon poulet ?! Il est à moi et rien qu'à moi !_

_Puis il se releva, me faisant face, prêt à me taper dessus. _

_\- C'est toi qui l'as pris c'est ça ? Espèce de voleur de poulets ! Rends-le-moi tout de suite ! hurla Kranedur._

_Je reculai d'un pas puis de deux jusqu'à ce que Rustik et Varek interviennent pour le maintenir, je soufflai. _

_\- Bon euh ok… il est malade… avouai-je. _

_\- Harold ! Il faut que tu viennes voir ça c'est… Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? s'étonna Astrid. _

_\- Mais lâchez-moi ! hurla Kranedur. _

_\- Eh il est là ton poulet ! assura Kognedur._

_Je me tournai vers Astrid. _

_\- Quoi ? Toi aussi tu veux aller sur Beurk ? Et bien vas-y ! Vous avez gagné ! Mais ce sera sans moi ! répliquai-je._

_Je partis en direction de nos quartiers communs sans me retourner, j'avais autre chose à faire._

_J'étais assis en face de ma table de travail où tous mes croquis étaient disposés, je vérifiais si les calculs de ma nouvelle invention étaient bons quand j'entendis des pas venir derrière moi. Je tournai la tête, c'était Astrid. Je replongeai la tête dans mes croquis. _

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demandai-je, surpris. _

_Elle s'approcha de la table et se tint debout à côté de moi, les bras croisés. _

_\- Et bien, je suis restée là pour te tenir compagnie, sourit-elle, visiblement amusée. _

_\- Quoi ? _

_\- Rien, c'est toi à t'énerver comme ça… T'aurais du te voir avec les quatre à gérer toute à l'heure, c'était assez comique… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important pour que tu veuilles rester ici tout seul ? insista-t-elle._

_\- Je travaille sur un projet… dis-je d'une toute petite voix._

_\- Et quel genre de projet ? dit-elle en jetant un œil au-dessus de mon épaule tout en posant une main dessus. Si tu me dis __"__vol de dragon numéro trois__"__, je… _

_\- Et bien en faite… bafouillai-je. _

_\- Harold c'est pas vrai ! Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de tout ça ! gronda-t-elle. _

_\- Mais… le vol d'essai numéro deux a été un succès ! ripostai-je. _

_\- Très bien ! Alors laisse-le comme ça ! s'exclama-t-elle. _

_\- Non mais attends ! Le vol de dragon numéro trois est une totale innovation ! Le vol de dragon numéro deux fonctionnait très bien mais il n'était pas très pratique et pesait assez lourd mais là, ce que j'ai inventé Astrid, c'est une combinaison de vol ! _

_\- Une… combinaison, vraiment ? questionna-t-elle, étonnée. _

_\- Oui, vraiment mais j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un à mes côtés quand je la testerai… _

_\- Moi ? demanda-t-elle, amusée. _

_\- Si tu veux bien ? répondis-je. _

_\- Mais pourquoi t'aurais besoin de moi ? Tu as déjà Krokmou. _

_\- On est jamais trop prévoyant. _

_\- Bon allez, va l'enfiler cette tenue de vol ! Vite, avant que je ne change d'avis… sourit-elle._

_Je ne me fis pas prier et partis me changer. J'enfilai donc ma combinaison de vol que j'avais mis des nuits entières à élaborer et que j'avais eu tant de mal à confectionner. J'eus un peu de mal à la mettre aussi mais une fois dedans, je me sentis plus à l'aise. Je revins donc voir Astrid avec ma toute nouvelle tenue de vol. _

_\- Tadaa ! m'exclamai-je en ouvrant les bras._

_Astrid eut une expression quelque peu étrange, elle me fixait bizarrement et me considéra de haut en bas, j'avais l'impression qu'elle rougissait. _

_\- Et bien… ta tenue est très hum… moulante… _

_\- Oui c'est fait exprès, c'est pour que l'air adhère mieux et… euh… Enfin bref, allons l'essayer ! _

_Nous sortîmes donc de la hutte commune pour aller chercher nos dragons, la Rive du dragon était déserte, ça faisait vraiment bizarre… C'était pas souvent qu'Astrid et moi on se retrouvait seuls tous les deux… Nous finîmes par appeler nos dragons respectifs et Krokmou ainsi que Tempête arrivèrent illico. _

_\- Alors mon grand, t'es prêt pour un nouveau vol test ?_

_Astrid grimpa sur Tempête tout en s'adressant à moi :_

_\- Allez, viens, qu'on en finisse ! déclara-t-elle._

_Je levai les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête puis montai sur Krokmou en lui tapotant affectueusement la tête. _

_\- C'est parti, mon grand ! _

_Nous nous envolâmes tous les quatre à la recherche de l'endroit parfait pour tester ma nouvelle invention. Nous ne mîmes pas plus d'un quart d'heure à dos de dragons avant de revenir au lieu de mes premiers essais. Nous nous posâmes donc sur ce coin plutôt élevé où le vent était favorable à mes tentatives de vol en solo. Je descendis de mon dragon et m'approchai du bord de la falaise, je sentis le vent déjà bien présent souffler dans mes cheveux, c'était très agréable. _

_\- Et voilà, nous y sommes, l'endroit parfait ! m'exclamai-je. _

_\- T'es sûr que ça va fonctionner ? dit-elle, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix. _

_Je me retournai pour lui faire face et la rassurer. _

_\- T'inquiète pas Astrid, tout est sous contrôle. Et si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose, Krokmou est là… et puis… Toi aussi tu es là, lui souris-je._

_Elle semblait toujours anxieuse mais manifestement rassurée. Je m'en retournai et fis Krokmou s'approcher de moi. Je lui caressai la tête. _

_\- Bon alors, mon grand, je vais sauter de cette falaise et normalement je devrais voler, ok ? Et puis si jamais je suis en détresse, je t'appelle, d'accord ? (Il grogna comme pour acquiescer) Parfait._

_Je me plaçai donc juste au-dessus du vide et sautai. J'attendis d'être à seulement quelques centimètres de l'eau pour déployer mes ailes et là, je volais. Je filais comme le vent qui portait mes ailes, j'avais réussi, je poussai un cri de joie. _

_\- Wahaha ! Ça marche ! Ça marche ! m'écriai-je._

_Je pris tout à coup de l'altitude et ne parvins pas à perdre la hauteur que j'avais acquise sans le vouloir or je fonçais droit sur une grande pile de rochers. Je réussis à virer à gauche des roches mais ne les évitai pas complètement, je butai dedans. Je tombai alors en chute libre sans pouvoir me redresser et finis par m'écraser au sol. _

_En reprenant peu à peu conscience, je perçus une voix :_

_\- Je savais que j'aurais pas dû te laisser faire ça ! s'exclama-t-elle, complètement paniquée. _

_Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, Astrid était penchée au-dessus de moi avec à ses côtés Tempête et Krokmou. _

_\- Harold ! Ne bouge surtout pas ! s'écria-t-elle en se penchant davantage sur moi. Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? _

_Le sable et mes ailes avaient réussi à amortir ma chute mais je ressentais une vive douleur dans mon bras droit. _

_\- Je crois que ça va, j'ai juste un peu mal à mon bras droit… _

_\- Tu peux te lever ? dit-elle en me tendant la main._

_Je la pris et réussis à me remettre debout sans difficulté puis elle attrapa mon bras droit et releva ma manche, je poussai un cri. _

_\- Bon, on verra ça quand on sera rentré. Est-ce que tu te sens capable de remonter sur Krokmou ? _

_J'acquiesçai, je ne voulais pas en rajouter, elle avait eu peur pour moi, c'était certain, mais ça se voyait qu'elle était aussi très en colère contre moi… Je grimpai sur le dos de mon dragon et me débrouillai du mieux que je pouvais pour rester accroché sur lui sans tomber. Krokmou se moquait bien de moi. Nous arrivâmes enfin sur la Rive du dragon et Astrid m'aida à descendre de Krokmou. Elle m'amena jusqu'à sa hutte et nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur, elle me fit m'asseoir sur son lit. _

_\- Retire-moi ce haut que je puisse voir l'étendue des dégâts… me sollicita-t-elle._

_Je m'exécutai sans broncher et malgré ma douleur au bras droit, je parvins à le retirer avec l'autre. Astrid resta figée quelque instant à la vue de mon torse mais se reprit tout aussi rapidement, elle se pencha de nouveau sur moi pour examiner mes blessures de plus près. En réalité, je m'étais bien plus amoché que je ne le croyais ; mon bras gauche était recouvert d'écorchures et de quelques petites entailles et mon bras droit de quelques égratignures. Mon pantalon moulant n'avait presque rien, j'aurais seulement quelques bleus et éraflures tout au plus. Elle prit ma tête entre ses mains. _

_\- Ça va ? Tu n'as pas mal à la tête ? _

_\- Non, non ça va. _

_\- Bien, tu as seulement quelques égratignures, on va nettoyer tout ça et ça devrait vite partir. Bon, fais voir ton bras maintenant._

_Je lui présentai mon bras droit, elle l'attrapa doucement et l'observa. _

_\- Pas de coupure ni d'écorchures ou d'hématomes… Est-ce que tu peux le plier ?_

_J'essayai alors de plier mon bras mais à peine étais-je parvenu à le bouger qu'il me faisait déjà horriblement mal. Je serrai les dents. _

_\- Non, je peux pas… _

_\- Il doit être cassé… Bon attend-moi là, je reviens, déclara-t-elle._

_Elle était sans doute partie chercher du matériel de soin. Elle avait raison, mon bras devait être cassé… Quel idiot je faisais maintenant, moi qui voulais lui prouver que mes inventions pouvaient ne pas être si inutiles que ça… C'était raté. Elle revint quelques minutes après avec un seau d'eau et du tissu ainsi que de l'alcool. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit, à côté de moi. _

_\- Tend-moi ton bras gauche. _

_Elle prit mon bras et commença à le nettoyer avec de l'eau sans dire un mot puis elle appliqua quelques gouttes d'alcool sur chacune de mes blessures et elle finit par parler. _

_\- Regarde-moi tout ça, ça aurait pu être bien pire… Et tu t'en sors avec un bras cassé et quelques égratignures ! s'exclama-t-elle, elle releva la tête ensuite vers moi. Tu te rends compte Harold ? Tu aurais pu être bien plus grièvement blessé ! _

_\- Mais je… _

_\- Tu es complètement inconscient, irresponsable et immature ! Toujours à vouloir en faire plus, aller plus loin, dépasser les limites… Et bien voilà à quoi ça te mène ! Tu ne vas plus pouvoir voler pendant un moment… Et dans l'histoire c'est Krokmou qui est puni alors qu'il n'a rien demandé lui… _

_\- Astrid hum… _

_\- De toute façon, je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée mais tu ne m'as pas écouté comme toujours ! Tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête… _

_Elle retrempa son tissu dans l'eau et s'approcha de mon visage pour nettoyer les plaies sur ma tempe, elle tamponna avec prudence mon arcade sourcilière. _

_\- J'aurais dû t'en empêcher tant qu'il en était encore temps… J'aurais dû voir que ça n'allait pas… J'ai pas été assez rapide, j'aurais dû plus me dépêcher, je serais arrivée à temps et… _

_\- Je t'aime… _

_\- Je suis vraiment désolée Harold, je sais que… Attends, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?_

_J'approchai mon visage du sien, l'attirai à moi et l'embrassai. Au bout de quelques instants, je retirai délicatement mes lèvres des siennes._

_\- Je t'aime Astrid Hofferson. _

_Elle me considéra avec une mine troublée mais elle m'adressa un regard tendre. _

_\- Je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire il y a longtemps mais j'avais peur que tu me rejettes et maintenant… Et bien maintenant, j'ai toujours cette crainte mais j'ai encore plus peur de te perdre et de passer à côté de quelque chose… Alors voilà, je t'aime depuis le premier jour et je sais que pour toi, nous n'étions que des enfants à l'époque mais je n'ai pas oublié les quelques fois où tu m'as embrassé Astrid, ça a compté pour moi. _

_\- Harold… Je sais ce que j'ai dit et je le pense encore, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'aujourd'hui, on n'est plus des enfants et les sentiments que j'ai pour toi ne sont plus les mêmes qu'avant…_

_Je baissai la tête, j'avais compris où elle voulait en venir. _

_\- Harold, dit-elle en me relevant la tête et me souriant, moi aussi j'ai peur parce que je sais que je suis vraiment en train de tomber amoureuse de toi… _

_Je la pris par un bras et la serrai contre moi, elle passa ses bras autour de moi. Nous restâmes ainsi un petit moment à profiter pleinement de l'instant présent. Nous nous détachâmes ensuite doucement l'un de l'autre mais Astrid s'appuya involontairement sur mon bras droit. _

_\- A-Attention, mon bras ! gémis-je. _

_\- Oh mince, excuse-moi ! _

_Nous nous jetâmes le même regard amusé et nous éclatâmes de rire. Nous nous regardâmes de nouveau en nous souriant affectueusement puis Astrid demanda : _

_\- Alors ? Plus qu'amis ? sourit-elle._

_Je lui souris une nouvelle fois._

_\- Je crois qu'on peut dire ça._

* * *

J'étais venue seule et je repartais seule. Je n'avais pas réussi à ramener Harold et je m'en voulais terriblement. Contempler l'horizon et la mer à perte de vue me faisait inévitablement penser à lui et au fait que plus ça allait et plus on s'éloignait de lui. Je restai donc là pensive avec pour seul espoir de pouvoir venir en aide à Harold. Des pas maladroits se firent entendre derrière moi, c'était Gueulfor. Il vint se tenir à mes côtés.

\- A quoi tu penses ? me questionna-t-il.

\- A Harold… J'aurais jamais dû le laisser partir l'autre jour quand on s'est disputé, si j'avais fait ça, tout ça aurait pu être évité et aujourd'hui il serait là avec nous…

\- Astrid, si j'ai bien un conseil à te donner, c'est qu'il ne faut pas vivre dans les regrets. Toi et Harold vous êtes les mêmes, toujours à se reprochez sans arrêt les choses alors que parfois, ce n'est pas de votre faute, c'est la faute à personne ! C'est la vie qui est comme ça Astrid, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Il posa une main sur mon épaule.

\- Et puis entre nous, c'est pas en restant ici à t'apitoyer sur le sort de ton Harold que ça va faire bouger les choses.

\- Tu as raison Gueulfor, je me suis laissée envahir par mes émotions et ça ne va pas aider Harold ! Allons rejoindre les autres.

C'est d'un pas déterminé que j'arrivai auprès de la troupe qui m'avait sauvé la vie.

\- Je tenais à vous dire un grand merci à tous. Merci d'être venu nous chercher Harold et moi, et puis même s'il n'y a que moi à vous parler ici, je suis sûre qu'Harold sera bientôt de retour parmi nous, en attendant, je le remplacerai du mieux que je peux…

\- Donc… si j'ai bien compris, c'est toi la chef maintenant ? demanda Kranedur.

\- En quelque sorte, oui.

\- Trop cool ! Une fille chef ! s'exclama Kognedur.

Elle courut jusqu'à moi et m'attrapa par derrière.

\- Les femmes au pouvoir ! dit-elle, le poing levé.

Je l'écartai de moi et lui lançai un regard noir. Eret s'approcha d'elle.

\- Ce n'est que temporaire, Kogne… soupira-t-il.

\- Bon, maintenant que tout ça est mis au clair, je voulais savoir une chose, où sont vos dragons ?

\- On les a laissé sur l'île des furies nocturnes, c'était trop risqué de les amener avec nous ici, expliqua Varek.

\- D'accord, donc c'est là qu'on va… J'espère que Tempête est toujours là-bas…

Erik dirigea alors le bateau vers son île. Quelques heures après, nous étions arrivés. Nous descendîmes du navire et chacun commença à appeler son dragon respectif.

\- Bouledogre ! Viens ici chouchoute ! Papa est rentré ! appela Varek.

\- Prout ! Pète ! Venez ici vous deux ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux.

Ils retrouvèrent tous très vite leur dragon mais malgré mes appels consécutifs, ni Tempête ni Krokmou ne donna signe de vie. Erik ne semblait pas non plus retrouver son dragon.

\- Lifa ! Où es tu ? clama-t-il.

Tout à coup des furies nocturnes approchèrent et semblaient vouloir lui montrer quelque chose. Je montai derrière Valka et Erik grimpa sur l'un des furies nocturnes. Nous les suivîmes donc jusqu'à l'endroit où ils voulaient nous mener et là, d'autres furies nocturnes nous accueillir. Je descendis avec précipitation de Jumper et accourus pour me placer derrière Erik qui avait l'air de commencer à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Curieuse, je basculai la tête sur le côté droit pour voir ce qui se passait et ce que je vis me fis immanquablement sourire. La furie nocturne d'Erik, Lifa, avait pondu des œufs et devinez qui se trouvait à ses côtés pour les défendre ces œufs ? Krokmou, évidemment. Et qui était en train d'aider son meilleur ami dans cette tâche ? Tempête. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, nos dragons avaient dû vivre pas mal de choses non plus pendant que nous n'étions pas là… J'approchai doucement de Tempête pour ne pas effrayer les futurs parents et lui caressai affectueusement la tête.

\- Oh Tempête… Tu m'as tellement manqué ma grande… Alors comme ça, tu aides Krokmou à protéger ses œufs ? C'est bien, ma belle.

J'étais si heureuse de la retrouver et surtout de ne pas avoir perdu Krokmou, j'avais tellement peur de ne pas le trouver sans l'aide d'Harold… D'autant plus qu'il allait m'être d'une grande aide pour le plan que j'avais commencé à élaborer pour sauver Harold. Il fallait d'ailleurs que j'en informe les autres, ils m'aideraient sûrement à l'affiner. Je m'éloignai momentanément de ma dragonne pour me tourner vers tout le monde.

\- Bon, maintenant qu'on a retrouvé nos dragons, il faut qu'on parte d'ici. On rentre sur Beurk, j'ai un plan.


	10. Chapitre 10

_**Et me voilà pour mon dixième chapitre les amis ! Un peu en retard, certes, mais quand même là ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! **_

_**Merci énormément pour vos adorables reviews ! Je prendrai le temps d'y répondre une prochaine fois !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_\- Et si tout se passe bien, Harold sera sauvé, dis-je confiante. _

_La couleur était donnée, à eux maintenant de me suivre ou non. _

_\- Ton plan tient la route Astrid mais j'ai une question : comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour retrouver le schéma de l'aileron du furie nocturne ? interrogea Gueulfor. _

_\- Je me débrouillerai, répondis-je avec sang-froid._

_Je savais que je mettrais du temps mais j'y arriverais, je le retrouverais, pour Harold. Les jumeaux, quand à eux, restaient visiblement perplexes vis-à-vis du plan, en particulier Kranedur. _

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandai-je. _

_\- Y a un truc que je pige pas dans ton plan ! s'exclama-t-il. Le truc de l'aileron pour que Krokmou puisse voler tout seul et aller chercher Harold et tout ça, ok, mais pourquoi envoyer Krokmou alors que c'est le seul dragon qui sache pas voler tout seul ?! C'est vrai, quoi… c'est complètement débile ! _

_Je m'avançai vers lui tout en le foudroyant du regard et une fois arrivée bien à son niveau, je le considérai, sourcils froncés, prête à lui sauter dessus._

_\- Krokmou est le seul à pouvoir le retrouver, répliquai-je sèchement._

_Kranedur avait levé les bras en l'air s'avouant vaincu. _

_\- Bon, qui est avec moi ? _

_Ils levèrent tous le poing fièrement en me témoignant leur agrément._

_\- Je préfère ça._

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'Harold se trouvait entre les mains de Drago, un mois que je n'avais aucune nouvelle de lui, un mois que nous étions séparés, un mois qu'il me manquait, un mois que je cherchais les plans de l'aileron autonome de son dragon. Et toujours rien. C'était vraiment surprenant de voir à quel point les jours ne passaient pas aussi vite quand il n'était pas là…

Je me trouvais dans la forge, assise devant le bureau d'Harold, la tête posée dessus. J'avais cherché partout, dans tous les recoins que j'avais pu trouver et je n'avais rien trouvé. Alors je restais là, songeant à tout ça, seule dans l'ancien refuge d'Harold, du moins c'était ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne frapper à la porte. Je relevai la tête instantanément, c'était Gueulfor, évidemment.

\- Astrid… lâcha-t-il en secouant la tête.

\- Mmm…

\- Il se fait tard… tu devrais aller te reposer un peu, tu as encore cherché toute la journée aujourd'hui. Allez viens.

Il me tendit la main, je la pris. Comment lui expliquer que cet endroit était le seul lien qu'il me restait avec Harold ? Seul cet endroit avait le pouvoir de me réconforter. A la maison, je faisais des cauchemars, d'horribles cauchemars. Toutes les nuits depuis qu'Harold n'était plus là, je me réveillais en sueur, paniquée et les cauchemars reprenaient mais je ne pouvais pas le dire à Gueulfor, il s'occupait déjà assez de moi comme ça. Il finit par me raccompagner chez moi, je le remerciai d'une accolade affectueuse.

\- Merci Gueulfor, soufflai-je.

Je poussai la lourde porte de notre hutte et pénétrai à l'intérieur sans faire de bruit, Valka était revenue coucher dans son ancienne maison depuis que j'étais seule. Elle dormait dans notre chambre, anciennement celle de Stoïk, tandis que j'avais décidé de passer mes nuits dans l'ancienne chambre d'Harold où je pouvais ressentir son unique présence. Erik, quand à lui, logeait dans la petite hutte aménagée de Valka. Je me dirigeai vers l'étage tout en faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller et me jetai sur le lit. Et là, je pleurai. Toute la pression des journées accumulées se déversait sous cette forme chaque soir avant mes cauchemars. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de pleurer mais l'absence d'Harold avait tout changé.

\- Non ! hurlai-je.

Je haletais, j'étais complètement perdue. J'analysai la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais, la chambre d'Harold. Je finis par me calmer et reposai ma tête doucement sur l'oreiller. Je ramenai la couverture à moi pour la sentir, l'odeur d'Harold émanait de l'étoffe. Je me remis en boule tout en serrant les épaisses couvertures contre moi et me rendormis.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, le soleil était déjà bien présent dans la pièce, la matinée était donc déjà bien avancée… Je m'en voulais de me réveiller si tard. Je me levai d'un bond hors du lit et m'habillai en vitesse puis sortis de la hutte sans prendre de petit déjeuner. Krokmou et Tempête m'attendaient dehors pour leur ballade matinale. Je grimpai alors sur le dos de Krokmou et plaçai mon pied sur la pédale permettant de faire fonctionner son aileron artificiel, Harold me l'avait montré tellement de fois qu'à présent je savais exactement comment le faire marcher. Nous nous envolâmes suivis de Tempête et partîmes faire notre petit tour. Voler sans Harold, ça n'était pas la même chose… A chaque fois que nous partions voler, on vivait toujours de nouvelles aventures, on expérimentait toujours des choses encore jamais tentées, on aimait ça tous les deux mais il n'était pas là et les jours se faisaient monotones, j'avais l'impression de revivre inlassablement la même journée et de ne pas pouvoir me défaire de ce cercle vicieux. Sans Harold, ma vie n'avait pas de sens, mon univers tournait autour de lui et lui seul. Cela faisait maintenant près d'un quart d'heure que nous volions, il était temps de rentrer surtout que le temps commençait à s'assombrir. Je fis pencher Krokmou sur la gauche pour nous diriger vers Beurk et nous rentrâmes au village. Nous nous posâmes sur la terre ferme et j'eus à peine le temps de poser un pied au sol que déjà il se précipitait à toute vitesse chez Valka, où se trouvaient Erik maintenant… et Lifa. Je le suivis dans sa course pour saluer Erik et sa dragonne, suivie de près par Tempête, mais lorsque nous arrivâmes à la hutte, Lifa n'était pas là. Erik se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Lifa ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Elle est partie avec ses œufs dans les hauteurs de l'île, ça va être le moment…

\- Comment ça ? Elle va avoir ses petits ? Là, tout de suite ? dis-je, de plus en plus surprise.

\- Les furies nocturnes sont des dragons très spéciaux, tu sais. Contrairement aux autres dragons, leurs œufs n'explosent pas, la ponte a lieue peu après l'accouplement et les bébés furies nocturnes naissent seulement par grand orage… comme aujourd'hui. Ils doivent se faire frapper par la foudre pour éclore.

\- Ah oui ? Leurs œufs n'explosent pas ? Je me disais aussi… Bon je crois que je vais être obligée de conduire Krokmou jusqu'en haut alors ! A toute à l'heure !

_Contente que ces œufs n'explosent pas… ça fait un problème de moins à gérer !_ Je m'envolai donc avec Krokmou à la recherche de Lifa, sous la tempête. Avec les torrents de pluie qui tombaient, je parvenais difficilement à distinguer quoi que ce soit. Même Tempête avait pris la décision de ne pas venir… Krokmou finit par utiliser son onde plasma pour localiser la présence de Lifa. Il se dirigea alors à toute vitesse vers un point culminant de Beurk. Nous atterrîmes près de la furie nocturne et je laissai Krokmou aller la rejoindre. Son côté protecteur qu'il avait longtemps manifesté pour Harold apparaissait dès lors dans toute sa splendeur auprès de sa famille qui était tout juste en train de se former. La pluie et le vent se déchaînaient tout autour de moi, j'étais trempée mais cette scène me rendait si heureuse que je n'en avais rien à faire. Tout à coup, le tonnerre gronda et quelques secondes plus tard, la foudre frappa les trois petits œufs et ce fut la chose la plus magnifique qu'il m'eut été donné de voir. Trois petits furies nocturnes sortirent des œufs et se firent lécher par leur parents, ils étaient adorables et j'avais la chance d'assister à ça. Krokmou avait l'air tellement heureux… Il leva la tête vers moi et je lui souris, émue. Ce fut à cet instant là qu'il comprit que son maître lui manquait terriblement, parce qu'il n'était pas là, à côté de moi.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Harold n'était plus là. Les bébés furies nocturnes avaient bien grandi, ils volaient avec leurs parents à présent. Quand à moi, je gardais espoir, j'avais retrouvé un des plans de l'aileron autonome de Krokmou, c'était déjà un bon début. J'étais donc à la forge en train d'essayer de déchiffrer le plan d'Harold pour savoir ce que j'avais besoin pour mettre en forme l'aileron.

\- Vingt tonnes d'acier… Heu… non, vingt kilos ! Vingt kilos d'acier ! m'exclamai-je. Je vais jamais y arriver… soupirai-je, la tête dans les mains, les bras accoudés sur une table.

Je me remis dans mon déchiffrage difficile quand soudain j'entendis des voix acclamatives s'élever de la grande place. Je bondis de ma chaise et me dirigeai à grands pas vers les acclamations des vikings de Beurk. Une jeune femme à la chevelure ébène tressée descendit de son razolame pour venir me saluer.

\- Astrid ! cria-t-elle en me sautant dans les bras.

\- Ingrid ? Mais qu'est-ce tu fais ici ? demandai-je, déconcertée.

\- Et bien je suis venue pour vous voir toi et toute la bande ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Tu n'es pas en guerre contre quelqu'un en ce moment ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Et non, mes derniers conflits ont pris fin il y a quelques semaines déjà ! Alors, je suis en vacances en quelque sorte. C'est pour ça que je suis venue vous passer le bonjour !

\- Tu es ici chez toi Ingrid, tu peux rester autant de temps que tu le souhaites.

\- Merci Astrid, c'est très gentil de ta part. Sinon, tout se passe bien à Beurk ? Je n'ai pas vu la bande accourir pour me saluer… Où sont-ils tous passé ? me questionna-t-elle sur le ton de l'humour avec néanmoins une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Euh… Suis-moi jusqu'à la forge, tu veux ? J'ai deux ou trois choses à t'apprendre…

Elle me suivit donc jusqu'à la forge, je l'invitai à prendre une chaise et je m'assis à côté d'elle devant ma table de travail. Je lui pris la main.

\- Ingrid, ce que je vais te dire est dur à entendre alors…

\- Astrid, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu me fais peur…

Je pris une grande inspiration.

\- Harold est gardé en otage par Drago Poinsanklan.

Son visage se décomposa et elle mit sa main devant sa bouche.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

\- On a été fait prisonniers tous les deux mais Drago voulait Harold pour lui tout seul mais Harold a refusé d'aller avec lui alors Drago a dit que s'il ne lui obéissait pas, il s'en prendrait à moi…

\- Alors Harold est resté pour te protéger… C'est lui tout craché… Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour aller le chercher ?

\- On ne peut pas, Gueulfor et Valka ont fait un marché pour me sauver des hommes de Drago. Et de toute façon, on aurait aucune chance, on est pas assez nombreux pour les battre… La flotte de Drago est gigantesque et Göteborg est une ville commerciale, trop peu de gens connaissent l'existence des dragons là-bas.

\- Drago est à Göteborg ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique là-bas ?

\- J'en sais rien mais le fait qu'il nécessite l'aide d'Harold dans son plan ne présage rien de bon…

\- Je te connais Astrid, tu n'es pas du genre à baisser les bras aussi facilement alors qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour lui ?

\- Le marché était que _nous_ ne revenions jamais à Göteborg mais… il n'a jamais parlé des dragons. Je vais envoyer Krokmou chercher Harold.

\- Le seul dragon qui ne sache pas voler tout seul ? Harold détint vraiment sur toi, je ne vous suis plus avec votre tactique de l'effet de surprise !

\- Krokmou est le seul à pouvoir le retrouver, il est aussi très discret contrairement aux autres dragons et ne t'en fais pas pour ce qui concerne son vol en solo, regarde.

Je lui indiquai les croquis sur la table. Elle les regarda, perplexe puis leva les yeux vers moi, m'interrogeant du regard.

\- Hum… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Harold avait fait un aileron à Krokmou pour qu'il puisse voler tout seul et il n'en a pas voulu mais il reste des croquis et des plans dans son atelier que j'essaye de retrouver pour lui refaire cet aileron afin qu'il aille sauver Harold.

\- Bon plan. Et tu en es où exactement ?

\- Et bien, j'ai seulement trouvé la liste des matériaux que j'aurais besoin pour la faire. J'étais en train de la déchiffrer avant que tu n'arrives.

\- Et les autres, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

\- Ils sont aux renseignements. Valka et Gueulfor essayent de rallier les autres tribus à notre cause pendant que le reste de la bande surveille de loin ce qui se trame à Göteborg.

\- Astrid, dit-elle dans un sourire, je vais tout faire pour t'aider à retrouver Harold, tu as ma parole.

Elle me serra fort dans ses bras et je craquai. C'était trop, elle débarquait à peine qu'elle me proposait déjà son aide. Je tentai de retenir mes sanglots mais je n'y parvins pas.

\- Il me manque… soufflai-je.

Elle caressa mes cheveux pour tenter de me consoler mais j'étais inconsolable.

\- Oh… Astrid… Ça va aller… Tu es forte… On va réussir à le sauver, ensemble, bredouilla-t-elle.

J'étais forte, oui, mais là je n'y arrivais pas.

Nous finîmes la journée dans la forge à déchiffrer ensemble la liste des choses dont nous aurions besoin pour réaliser l'aileron de Krokmou. Nous parvînmes à déchiffrer entièrement la liste et on commençait même à comprendre un peu le schéma de l'aileron présent sur la liste. Ingrid avait promis de m'aider et elle le ferait. La bande finit par arriver et fut surprise de voir Ingrid à mes côtés. Rustik accourut dans sa direction et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Ingrid ! Ça faisait longtemps ! s'exclama-t-il.

Elle s'empressa de se dégager de son étreinte mais ce fut au tour des jumeaux de se jeter sur elle.

\- Alors Ingrid ? Quel bon vent t'amène sur Beurk ? questionna Kranedur.

\- Est-ce qu'il y aurait une raison particulière à ta présence ici ? renchérit Kognedur.

Varek s'approcha timidement d'Ingrid pour venir la saluer à son tour et venir apaiser la situation.

\- Salut Ingrid, comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ?

\- Très bien, merci Varek, répondit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

\- Le village organise un banquet pour ton arrivée Ingrid, rendons-nous à la grande salle, annonçai-je.

\- Varek, tu m'accompagnes ? demanda Ingrid.

\- Qui ? Moi ?

\- Qui d'autre ? sourit-elle.

\- Heu oui, bien sûr…

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les deux, main dans la main, vers le grand Hall, je commençai à les suivre quand j'entendis les lamentations de Rustik derrière moi.

\- Comment elle a pu préférer ça à _ça_ ?! clama-t-il en se désignant lui-même.

\- Et il se demande toujours pourquoi il ne m'intéresse pas ? soupira Kognedur à l'intention de son frère.

Nous finîmes par pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'imposant bâtiment. La fête battait son plein à l'intérieur, tout le monde appréciait beaucoup Ingrid sur Beurk et puis ça changeait de l'ambiance habituelle qui régnait depuis quelques temps sur le village. Nous nous assîmes tous ensemble à une table et nous commençâmes à discuter de tout et de rien, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé du temps avec tous mes amis et ça aussi, ça m'avait manqué.

\- Tu sais Ingrid, tu peux rester dormir dans ma hutte pour ce soir si tu n'as nulle part où aller ? Bien sûr ça ne serait que temporaire, enfin je veux dire… proposa maladroitement Varek à Ingrid.

\- Je serai ravie que tu m'accueilles chez toi Varek, répondit Ingrid doucement, le sourire aux lèvres en le regardant amoureusement.

Elle devenait incroyablement niaise quand il s'agissait de Varek, il faudrait que je lui en parle un de ces jours… J'avais à présent une véritable amie prête à m'aider et qui me soutenait. Ingrid était mon amie et j'étais contente qu'elle soit là, à mes côtés.

Un mois avait passé depuis l'arrivée d'Ingrid sur Beurk. Nous étions parvenues à retrouver tous les plans de l'aileron de Krokmou malgré l'excellente cachette qu'avait choisi Harold. Grâce à Ingrid, j'avais réussi à tout déchiffrer et nous avions commencé la réalisation du prototype avec l'aide de Gueulfor, il nous manquait encore quelques éléments pour la fabrication mais nous devrions réussir à le terminer bien assez tôt pour pouvoir sauver Harold. Ingrid m'avait redonné espoir, un espoir qui grandissait chaque jour. J'avais même repris les expéditions, j'étais en pleine forme. J'étais d'ailleurs en plein raid accompagnée d'Ingrid, Varek et Rustik. Nous nous dirigions vers Göteborg afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur les intentions de Drago et sur ses projets. Nous allions donc surveiller les trafics de bateaux de la ville. Pour la première fois depuis qu'Harold n'était plus là, j'étais confiante et je me sentais utile. A peine étions-nous arrivés que Rustik avait déjà repéré un navire.

\- Il me paraît louche ce bateau… lâcha-t-il.

\- Il ne me dit rien qui vaille non plus, approuva Varek. Allons voir de plus près !

Nous suivîmes donc les garçons pour approcher la chaloupe afin de mieux voir ce qui se tramait à l'intérieur. Nous étions dissimulés derrière des rochers pour que nous ne nous fassions pas repérer et nous observâmes le bateau.

\- Eh ! Regardez vous autres ! Il y a des dragons en cage sur le pont ! s'écria Rustik.

\- Oh mon Thor ! Oh mon Thor ! Oh mon Thor ! répéta Varek, paniqué.

\- Mais ils sont en armures ces dragons ! constatai-je.

\- Et ces cages, ces chaînes… Elles ressemblent à celles que Dagur avait utilisées ! remarqua Ingrid.

Nous nous regardâmes simultanément.

\- Drago ! nous écriâmes.

Rustik et Varek nous dévisagèrent, perplexes.

\- Depuis le début, c'est Drago ! Il a commencé sa vengeance bien plus tôt qu'on ne se l'imaginait… C'est lui qui a vendu les bateaux résistants aux dragons à Dagur ! s'exclama Ingrid.

\- Et maintenant, ces dragons en armures ! Il prépare une guerre par tous les dieux !

\- Heu… Les filles, c'est pas que je voudrais vous interrompre mais… je crois qu'on s'est fait repéré ! lança Rustik.

\- Fichons le camp d'ici ! cria Ingrid.

Nous nous éloignâmes le plus vite possible du navire mais les hommes avaient déjà commencé à nous tirer dessus.

\- Allez plus vite Chouchoute ! gémit Varek.

\- Astrid, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Faut y aller là ! m'interpella Ingrid.

Tout à coup, je ne me sentis pas bien, tout tournait autour de moi… Ce devait être à cause de toutes ces révélations, nous étions encore plus en danger maintenant ! Il allait falloir que j'entreprenne une multitude de démarches et je… Je me sentis tomber, je tombais de ma dragonne. J'entendis au loin la voix d'Ingrid crier mon nom et celle-ci se diriger vers moi en pique pour me rattraper, puis plus rien.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, Ingrid était penchée sur moi, elle avait l'air émue et me souriait, elle avait dû avoir très peur pour moi. Je scrutai les environs tout en me passant une main sur le visage, j'étais allongée dans un lit, visiblement chez Gothik. Je tournai la tête vers Ingrid.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Tu as fait un malaise. Tu es tombée de ton dragon et je t'ai rattrapé, de justesse…

\- Oh non… Je vous ai pas fait repérer au moins ?

Ingrid éclata de rire, elle ne me prenait pas au sérieux ?

\- Astrid tout va bien… En fait, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer…

Elle persistait à garder ce sourire radieux aux lèvres, je ne comprenais pas.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? demandai-je, déconcertée.

Elle sourit de plus belle puis prit une grande inspiration.

\- Astrid… Tu es enceinte ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment ? m'étranglai-je.

\- C'est pour ça que tu étais aussi lunatique ces derniers temps !

\- Et moi qui ne me suis rendue compte de rien… soufflai-je.

J'étais submergée par tant d'émotions en même temps… mais la peur dominait, j'étais effrayée à l'idée de refaire une fausse couche… Je ne pourrais pas supporter ça une nouvelle fois, encore moins si Harold n'était pas là.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça va pas ? s'inquiéta Ingrid.

\- Non… c'est juste que… Ingrid, la dernière fois que je suis tombée enceinte… j'ai… perdu le bébé… sanglotai-je.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, ajoutai-je.

\- Mais c'est quand même une bonne nouvelle… Je veux dire, tu es enceinte ! Tu vas avoir un bébé, c'est pas merveilleux ça ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Je lui souris, au bord des larmes.

\- Si ! acquiesçai-je, émue.

Elle m'entoura de ses bras et me serra très fort contre elle. J'étais remplie de joie et à la fois de craintes mais j'étais tellement heureuse d'être retombée enceinte que je ne songeais plus qu'à ça.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous deux… souffla-t-elle au creux de mon oreille.

Harold. Son retour sur Beurk était désormais primordial.

* * *

\- Tiens, régale-toi… lâcha ironiquement l'homme qui venait me donner à manger dans ma cellule une fois par jour afin que je reste en vie.

Il me lança mon pain à travers les barreaux et fit glisser un bol de soupe entre ces mêmes barres puis il partit. Je mangeai mon pain doucement afin de faire durer ce moment devenu si précieux depuis ces quatre derniers mois. Je trempai mon pain dans le bouillon afin de lui rendre un peu de goût mais il restait toujours aussi fade et rassie. Cependant, cette simple action de manger me rendait la vie sauve et je gardais espoir. Je savais que je sortirais d'ici tôt ou tard. Je n'avais pas reçu d'autres corrections aussi violentes que lors de mon premier jour ici, j'avais été frappé quelques fois mais rien de plus. Ils se servaient de moi pour autre chose, pour dresser leurs dragons en armures. Drago les avait visiblement maltraités et maintenant, ils étaient incontrôlables. Ces dragons étaient devenus complètement dingues et n'écoutaient absolument rien, je passais donc quelques heures par jour avec eux afin de tout leur réapprendre. Je devais les amener à me faire confiance et à ce qu'ils m'écoutent et c'était extrêmement compliqué. Lorsque je n'étais pas avec eux, Drago me recevait dans ses quartiers et il me parlait de ses projets funestes, il était persuadé que j'allais mourir avant que la guerre ne commence et que personne ne viendrait me sauver. Je devais discuter avec lui et nous débattions sur de grands sujets. Il écoutait attentivement mes arguments mais les siens lui donnaient toujours raison, il n'avait jamais tord selon lui. En échangeant avec lui, j'avais compris quel personnage était Drago, un homme sans pitié, imbu de sa personne, se croyant au-dessus de tout le monde et persuadé d'être le chef que tout le peuple viking attendait. En clair, Drago était mentalement atteint, un homme traumatisé d'avoir vu sa famille enlevée par les dragons et voulant assouvir une vengeance n'étant plus d'actualité aujourd'hui. Malgré tout ça, j'avais appris des éléments importants sur sa tactique militaire qui me permettraient de préparer Beurk au mieux si cette guerre avait effectivement lieue.

Au bout d'un moment, on vint finalement me chercher pour m'amener dans l'arène d'entraînement du château. J'arrivai donc dans l'arène et retrouvai un des dragons en armure que j'avais nommé Raspar. Drago était contre le fait que je donne des noms aux dragons mais je lui avais expliqué l'importance d'un nom dans le rapport de confiance entre les dragons et moi et il n'avait pas insisté, c'était le seul domaine où il m'écoutait parce que c'était le seul domaine dans lequel je l'impressionnais. J'approchai alors Raspar avec qui j'avais lié une confiance plus ou moins stable (du fait de sa récente arrivée à Göteborg) et lui caressai affectueusement la tête. Je commençai donc l'entraînement en lui indiquant les diverses exercices à réaliser, tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il refuse catégoriquement que je lui passe une selle sur le dos. Je tentais tranquillement de le calmer quand Drago intervint en m'ordonnant de le frapper s'il ne m'écoutait pas.

\- Je refuse de le faire, ce dragon a déjà été assez maltraité comme ça, répondis-je.

Drago pesta d'une colère noire.

\- Comment oses-tu désobéir à mes ordres ?! Gardes ! Amenez-le-moi, tout de suite ! ordonna-t-il.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que deux de ces hommes me saisirent par les bras et m'amenèrent devant Drago. Il sortit son couteau et demanda aux hommes de retirer mon haut.

\- Retournez-le ! Tu vas voir ce qu'on fait aux gars comme toi qui ne respectent pas les ordres !

Il planta son couteau dans la chair de mon omoplate, je hurlai.

\- Ça fait mal hein ? lâcha-t-il.

Il continua de graver ma chair avec son couteau, à chaque nouveau trait, il m'interpellait.

\- Alors tu crois que tu vas recommencer ?

\- Non… répondis-je, d'une voix à peine audible.

\- J'ai pas entendu, non qui ?

\- Non, Maître, parvins-je à articuler.

Il déchira de nouveau mon omoplate, laissant se déverser des torrents de sang sur mon dos. La douleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable.

\- Qui est-ce qui commande Harold ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- C'est toi, Drago.

* * *

Je n'en revenais pas. Au bout de cinq mois acharnés, nous y étions enfin parvenus : l'aileron de Krokmou était enfin terminé ! J'étais dans la forge avec Gueulfor et Ingrid, en train de les serrer chaleureusement dans mes bras.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je vous suis reconnaissante, sans vous je n'y serais jamais arrivée ! m'exclamai-je. Merci.

\- Allons, c'est bien normal, c'est pour sauver le chef ! rétorqua Gueulfor avec humour.

\- Astrid qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Va lui le mettre ! ajouta Ingrid.

Je leur souris et m'éclipsa dehors, l'engin dans les bras, à la recherche de Krokmou. Il ne fut pas difficile à trouver, je m'approchai de lui mais il eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il reconnut l'objet.

\- Attends ! Tu sais bien, je t'en ai déjà parlé… Je sais que tu ne voulais plus l'utiliser mais là, c'est pour Harold. Je veux que ça soit toi qui aille le sauver mon grand, souris-je, les yeux emplis d'espoir.

Il finit par se rapprocher et frotta sa tête contre moi, je lui caressai affectueusement la tête puis le serrai fort dans mes bras.

\- Merci mon grand, soufflai-je.

Je lui retirai son ancien aileron et lui fixai le nouveau à sa place.

\- Allez, vas-y, essaye-le ! fis-je.

Il vola au-dessus de moi en essayant plusieurs manœuvres afin de vérifier la fonctionnalité de l'aileron puis redescendit me voir.

\- Et bien, tout à l'air de fonctionner parfaitement…

Je posai une main rassurante sur le haut de sa tête en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je compte sur toi mon grand, tout le monde compte sur toi et je crois en toi. Je t'en pris, ramène-moi Harold, Krokmou.

Il me lécha entièrement la tête, signe d'acquiescement chez lui, et s'envola vers Göteborg.

* * *

Je ne tiendrais plus encore très longtemps ici. J'avais perdu beaucoup de poids, je ne sortais plus aussi souvent de ma cellule depuis que j'avais refusé d'obéir à Drago. Je passais mes journées entières, enfermé dans ma cellule, à attendre et à dépérir. Je devais faire peur à voir, de plus, les hommes de Drago avait recommencé à me battre et leur instrument de prédilection était le fouet. Je n'en dormais plus, j'avais l'impression de vivre une torture sans fin, aussi bien mentale que physique. La seule chose à présent qui me maintenait en vie, c'était Astrid. L'image de son sourire. Elle m'attendait.

Contre toute attente, des hommes vinrent me trouver dans ma cellule.

\- Drago souhaite te recevoir, dans l'arène, annonça l'un deux.

C'était à peine si je tenais sur mes jambes, je finis par réussir à me lever et suivis les hommes à travers les couloirs étroits des souterrains du château. Lorsque nous arrivâmes aux côtés de Drago, celui-ci m'expliqua qu'il voulait me voir pour une certaine raison quand tout à coup un bruit sourd se fit entendre, j'aurais reconnu ce cri entre mille. Une projection plasma précéda le cri bien reconnaissable d'un furie nocturne. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux.

\- Krokmou !

Dans la fumée produite par le tir, il m'attrapa et m'extirpa en dehors de l'arène, bientôt, nous survolions le château. J'entendis au loin les cris mécontents des hommes de Drago mais je n'en avais plus rien à faire, j'étais de nouveau libre. Krokmou se posa un instant afin que je monte sur son dos et il décolla aussitôt en s'envolant à toute vitesse, sans aucune aide de ma part. Je me penchai sur lui et lui entourai le cou de mes bras.

\- Merci mon grand… soufflai-je. Tu m'as sauvé…

Je lui tapotai affectueusement l'échine avant de sombrer dans le néant, j'avais besoin de me reposer et puisqu'il réussissait à voler tout seul, je me laissai tomber d'épuisement.

Lorsque j'émergeai de mon sommeil, nous n'étions pas encore arrivés sur Beurk. Il fallut encore plusieurs minutes avant que je n'aperçoive les statues imposantes du village, situées un peu en avant de l'île. Je finis par apercevoir la place du village et je commençai à entendre les voix des villageois… acclamer mon retour ? Nous étions tout près, je voyais tous ces gens heureux, soulagés mais je cherchais quelqu'un au milieu de toute cette foule. Et je finis par la trouver. Krokmou se posa rapidement au milieu de la place, je descendis et courus à toute vitesse dans sa direction pour aller la rejoindre.

\- Astrid ! m'écriai-je.

\- Oh mes dieux, Harold ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Nous atterrîmes brutalement dans les bras l'un de l'autre et je la serrai de toutes mes forces, je m'accrochai à elle comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je resserrai mon étreinte pour la sentir encore plus proche de moi, j'avais besoin de ressentir sa présence, de savoir qu'elle était vraiment là, avec moi.

\- Je suis… désolé… de ne pas avoir été là, murmurai-je entre deux sanglots. Je t'aime Astrid, je t'aime tellement !

\- Chut… Je suis là maintenant, dit-elle en me caressant les cheveux d'une main tremblante.

Elle prit ensuite ma tête entre ses mains.

\- Et je t'aime… ajouta-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.


	11. Chapitre 11

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

_**J'espère que vous allez bien ! Désolée pour mon retard mais j'avais une idée bien précise en tête pour vouloir poster mon chapitre aujourd'hui... En effet, cela fait exactement un an, jour pour jour que j'écris cette fanfiction ! **_

_**Alors pour fêter ça, je réponds à vos commentaires !**_

_**Guigui : J'adore le suspens, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, je souhaite que tes espérances se réalisent !**_

**_krokmou83 : Merci beaucoup ! En espérant que la suite te plaise !_**

**_Chouchou1302 : Et oui sauvé ! Mais comment le village va-t-il gérer son retour ? Merci beaucoup en tous cas !_**

**_Taraimperatrice : Tu as une façon très étrange de rédiger tes reviews, enfin bref, Astrid s'est rendu compte qu'elle était enceinte à 3 mois et elle en est à 5 mois à la fin du chapitre, j'espère que c'est plus clair pour toi à présent. Tu vas revoir les bébés furies dans ce chapitre, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce chapitre est un chapitre de transition pour répondre à ta question. Voilà, merci énormément pour tes reviews !_**

**_Sissi1789 : Merci pour ta review, ce chapitre devrait te plaire !_**

**_alittlebutterfly : Merci beaucoup ! C'est trop gentil ce que tu me dis là, ça se voit que tu maîtrises le sujet ! J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes !_**

**_Ta soeurette : Merciiii ! Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ait plu ! Désolée mais j'adore le Heatlegs ! A la prochaine !_**

**_axislecruel : Merci beaucoup, contente que mes chapitres te plaisent toujours autant, en espérant que celui-ci te plaise également !_**

**_Lancelot : Merci beaucoup, tes commentaires me font toujours aussi plaisir, j'espère que celui-ci comblera tes attentes !_**

**_Deadlyfury : Oh merci beaucoup ! C'est très gentil à toi de me dire ça ! Je suis heureuse que ma façon d'écrire soit à ton goût et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne m'arrêterai jamais d'écrire !_**

**_Guest : Tu voudrais que je fasse une autre fic sur le couple Harold/Astrid ?_**

**_Merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews qui me donnent la force de continuer ! Je voulais également vous signaler que ce chapitre de transition est également l'avant-dernier chapitre de ma fic ! Alors la prochaine fois... Ce sera la fin les amis !_**

**_Au passage, je souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire à ma cousine !_**

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture et j'attends vos impressions !_**

* * *

Il était là. Harold était de retour sur Beurk. La vie allait pouvoir reprendre son cours normal, enfin presque. Il était maigre et il tenait à peine en équilibre sur ses jambes. Toute la bande s'accumulait autour de lui. Harold était de retour parmi nous et ses devoirs de chef aussi mais toute cette pression retombait trop vite sur lui à mon goût. Il se tenait à mes côtés et je le maintenais contre moi en l'entourant d'un bras. Ingrid arriva peu après les autres et s'avança vers nous pour prendre Harold dans ses bras.

\- Ingrid ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je suis là, c'est tout ce qui compte, fit-elle, émue et soulagée de le revoir.

Toute la foule finit par s'agglutiner autour de nous, nous allions étouffer. Je sentais qu'Harold était mal à l'aise, il ne tenait plus. Il s'évanouit dans mes bras.

\- Harold ! m'écriai-je. Réveille-toi ! Je t'en supplie Harold, réveille-toi !

Une voix au loin s'éleva au-dessus des autres.

\- Ecartez-vous ! Laissez passer ! hurla Gueulfor.

Valka et lui arrivèrent à mes côtés et ils m'aidèrent à soutenir Harold.

\- Mais laissez-le respirer enfin ! cria Valka.

\- Il est inconscient ! dis-je, paniquée.

\- On va l'emmener dans votre hutte pendant que Gueulfor va chercher Gothik d'accord ? Tout ira bien.

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête et nous amenâmes Harold jusqu'à chez nous. Nous l'allongeâmes sur le lit et je m'assis à son côté en lui tenant la main de toutes mes forces. Je ne pouvais pas le perdre. Valka tentait de me rassurer du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais elle aussi était terrifiée. Gueulfor arriva enfin avec Gothik et elle se mit tout de suite au travail. Elle commença par écouter son cœur et elle nous assura qu'il battait, c'était déjà ça. Harold était dans un sale état mais on réussirait à le guérir, je l'espérais de tout mon cœur. Gothik nous demanda de lui retirer ses vêtements afin qu'elle puisse le soigner correctement. Gueulfor sortit de la pièce et nous commençâmes par lui enlever son haut et nous finîmes par son bas et ses chaussures. On put alors constater l'étendue des blessures. Il n'avait pas grand-chose sur le torse mise à part quelques égratignures superficielles. Nous examinâmes ses jambes et nous fûmes forcées de constater que son moignon s'était infecté lorsque nous retirâmes son pied artificiel. Ensuite, nous le soulevâmes par les épaules afin d'observer d'éventuels dommages sur son dos. Et ce que je vis me glaça le sang. Harold avait de vilaines traces de fouet qui se répandaient de haut en bas, le long de son dos. Et comme pour signer son œuvre, Drago l'avait gratifié de sa plus belle preuve de compassion. Harold avait été marqué par Drago pour toujours. Cette cicatrice, je la verrais tous les jours en me levant chaque matin et toute ma vie elle sera là pour me rappeler que c'était à cause de moi qu'Harold avait vécu toutes ces atrocités. Je m'effondrai au pied du lit. Valka posa une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

\- Astrid… Ce n'est pas de ta faute…

Je relevai la tête d'un coup.

\- Bien sûr que c'est de ma faute ! S'il ne m'avait pas écouté, on serait parti tout de suite et…

\- Vous vous seriez fait capturer tous les deux et on n'aurait pas pu vous sauver. Mais vous êtes là, tous les deux et sains et saufs. C'est tout ce qui importe.

Je regardai Harold et lui saisis la main tout en la serrant très fort puis l'embrassai.

\- Drago va payer pour ce qu'il a fait.

Gothik et Valka gardèrent le silence un moment puis finirent par aller chercher des draps, de l'eau et des pommades en tout genre pour soigner le chef. Je les aidai dans leur tâche, à partir de maintenant, je ne voulais plus lâcher Harold d'une semelle. Valka et moi l'allongeâmes sur le ventre afin que Gothik puisse appliquer une préparation visqueuse sur les brûlures causées par le fouet sur son dos. Elle s'occupa ensuite de sa jambe infectée et utilisa plusieurs médications les plus étranges les unes que les autres. Et lorsqu'elle eut fini tout ça, elle nous expliqua qu'il avait surtout besoin de se reposer mais qu'il ne tarderait pas à se réveiller en raison de son manque de nutrition évident. Valka me laissa seule avec lui pour aller préparer ce dont il aurait besoin à son réveil.

Je m'accrochais à la main d'Harold comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Valka avait raison, je devais me contenter qu'Harold soit là et en vie, que nous soyons tous les deux en vie et enfin réunis après ces cinq mois de torture. J'étais tellement heureuse de le retrouver, il m'avait tellement manqué. Vivre sans lui avait été un cauchemar. J'avais tant de choses à lui dire et surtout une à lui annoncer. Je mis instinctivement une main sur mon ventre puis je saisis celle d'Harold et la posai délicatement dessus.

\- On va être une famille Harold, murmurai-je, on va avoir un bébé…

Je savais qu'il ne m'entendait pas mais je ressentais le besoin de le lui dire. J'avais tellement hâte de lui annoncer que j'étais enceinte, mais je devais encore attendre un petit peu, ça faisait beaucoup à encaisser d'un coup. Je le regardais en souriant puis finis par m'assoupir à ses côtés.

Quand je me réveillai, Harold dormait toujours et sa main était toujours serrée dans la mienne. Je me levai du lit et me replaçai correctement sur ma chaise tout en l'observant. Il gémissait dans son sommeil et il avait cette expression torturée que je ne supportais pas, il devait vraiment avoir mal. Je n'osais même pas imaginer tout ce qu'on lui avait fait subir là-bas... Mais il allait bien falloir que je le sache, c'était hors de question qu'il garde ça pour lui, en parler lui ferait le plus grand bien et nous permettrait d'avancer.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et une jeune femme brune aux yeux verts entra. Ingrid. Mon pilier, ma confidente, ma force, ma meilleure amie.

\- Salut, chuchota-t-elle.

Je lui souris pour toute réponse. Elle prit une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de moi puis passa un bras autour de mon épaule.

\- Alors, tu tiens le coup ? Ça va ? me questionna-t-elle.

Je lui pris la main qu'elle avait sur mon épaule et la serrai affectueusement.

\- Ça va, soufflai-je.

\- Bien.

Elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules et se détacha momentanément de moi pour s'asseoir sur sa chaise et elle reposa de nouveau sa main sur mon épaule droite en me souriant.

\- Tu sais, tout le monde s'inquiète pour vous au village, on me demande comment tu vas et si Harold s'en sort.

\- Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé.

\- Ça ne saurait tarder, dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

\- Je l'espère, soupirai-je.

\- Mais arrête d'être aussi pessimiste Astrid ! s'exclama-t-elle en me poussant légèrement.

\- Je suis seulement réaliste Ingrid. Tu as vu comme moi dans quel état il est revenu… Il est très faible et s'il ne survit pas… sanglotai-je.

\- Astrid…

Sa voix se brisa. Elle me prit dans ses bras et j'éclatai en sanglots.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur ! J'ai cru le pire et maintenant il est là entre la vie et la mort et je ne peux rien faire ! m'écriai-je.

Je ne pouvais plus contrôler les spasmes qui me traversaient le corps alors je laissai tout sortir, mes craintes, ma colère, mes peines, tout. Et Ingrid me supportait, autant sur le plan physique que psychologique. Elle était là pour moi.

\- Là… Ça va aller tu vas voir, dit-elle doucement.

Elle me releva la tête et essuya une larme avec son pouce. Elle me sourit et nous nous prîmes une dernière fois dans les bras avant qu'elle ne reparte au Grand Hall. Je reposai ma tête sur le lit à côté d'Harold et je sombrai de nouveau dans le monde des songes.

\- Astrid ?

Je me réveillai en sursaut quand je constatai qu'Harold avait ouvert les yeux. Je me relevai précipitamment pour le prendre dans mes bras et nous nous serrâmes si fort que les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes sur mon visage.

\- Tu es là… murmurai-je.

\- Je suis là, dit-il en resserrant son éteinte.

Nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à recouvrir mes esprits.

\- Oh Harold ! J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi mais Thor soit loué, tu es en vie ! m'exclamai-je.

\- Et je compte bien vivre encore un bon moment pour être avec toi, déclara-t-il amoureusement.

\- Avec _nous_… avouai-je.

Il fit sa mine troublée de quand il ne comprenait pas ce que je disais.

\- Harold, dis-je en serrant sa main de nouveau, je sais que tu viens juste de rentrer et qu'on vient à peine de se retrouver, j'avoue que ça fait déjà beaucoup de choses à encaisser mais je ne peux pas garder ça plus longtemps pour moi alors…

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Astrid ? demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Je pris délicatement ses mains et les posai sur mon ventre rond avec prudence. Je maintins ses mains dessus et pris une grande inspiration.

\- Je suis enceinte… articulai-je dans un murmure, émue.

\- Astrid… C'est génial ! s'exclama-t-il, ému à son tour.

Il me prit dans ses bras et nous nous étreignîmes d'un nouvel amour, un amour débordant.

Je le regardai, souriant en contemplant son visage, j'approchai son visage du mien pour l'embrasser. J'avais besoin de lui montrer à quel point il m'avait manqué.

\- La vie sans toi n'a vraiment aucun sens… avoua Harold.

Je l'embrassai de nouveau pour toute réponse. On frappa à la porte puis quelqu'un entra.

\- Et bien… On dirait que le chef a fini par se réveiller…

Ingrid s'accouda au mur.

\- Mais il s'est trompé de nourriture… ajouta-elle avec sarcasme, un sourire en coin.

Harold et moi nous regardâmes, gênés, puis nous nous détachâmes l'un de l'autre.

\- Bon retour parmi nous, lança-t-elle à Harold. Je vais prévenir Valka, déclara-t-elle à mon intention. A toute à l'heure !

Ingrid partie, nous pouvions reprendre là où nous nous étions interrompus mais au lieu de ça, nous nous mîmes à rire.

\- Je suis désolée, Ingrid est parfois… agaçante, lâchai-je.

\- Vous pourriez être sœurs toutes les deux, ironisa-t-il.

\- Ne complique pas sa situation, elle a déjà eu assez de problèmes avec ça. C'est elle la chef des Parenvrilles maintenant et c'est mieux comme ça, crois-moi.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde Astrid, c'est une précieuse alliée pour Beurk.

\- Et une précieuse amie, ajoutai-je.

\- Et une précieuse amie, répéta-t-il tout en me serrant dans ses bras.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand sur notre intime étreinte. Valka entra, suivie de Gothik et Gueulfor, et accourut pour se trouver au niveau d'Harold et moi, je m'écartai. Elle caressa la joue de son fils en souriant puis le serra dans ses bras. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille que je ne perçus pas et elle s'écarta de lui, laissant la place à Gueulfor qui sourit à Harold en le serrant brièvement contre lui. Il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

\- C'est bon de te revoir, gamin.

Harold sourit sans dire un mot et je pus me replacer à ses côtés. Gothik s'avança, un bol de soupe en mains, et elle le lui tendit. Harold le prit en la remerciant.

\- Bois, c'est une infusion préparée par Gothik elle-même, elle te redonnera des forces, informa Valka.

Harold but la totalité du contenant avant qu'on ait eu le temps de dire ouf. Valka sortit de la chambre un bref instant avant de revenir avec un plateau remplie de bonnes choses.

\- Tu dois avoir faim, dit-elle en le déposant devant son fils. J'ai préparé ça avec Gueulfor, ajouta-t-elle comme si ça avait une quelconque importance, Valka cuisinait très bien.

\- Merci, merci beaucoup…

\- C'est normal voyons, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Mange ! s'exclama Valka.

Harold ne se fit pas prier, il était affamé. Il mangea entièrement le contenu du plateau pendant que Valka et Gueulfor lui racontaient de quelle façon j'avais géré le village durant son absence.

\- Elle s'est très bien débrouillée tu sais, intenta Gueulfor.

\- Elle a été très forte, renchérit Valka.

\- J'en suis sûr, dit-il en se tournant vers moi, me gratifiant d'un large sourire.

Ils en faisaient trop, j'avais aussi eu mes moments de faiblesse et j'aurais sûrement perdu espoir si Ingrid n'avait pas été là…

Ils continuèrent de parler ainsi de moi jusqu'à ce qu'Harold ait fini de manger.

\- Tu te sens capable de tenir debout ? lui demandai-je.

\- Je pense que oui, mais…

\- Lève-toi, fis-je.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et je lui tendis sa prothèse pour qu'il l'enfile. Le remède de Gothik avait déjà fait son effet, la plaie de son moignon n'était presque plus infectée. Il parvint à se mettre debout en s'appuyant sur moi et je l'aidai à marcher, nous rejoignîmes les autres dans le foyer. J'avançai avec lui jusqu'à la porte.

\- Prêt ?

\- Mais prêt pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Je poussai la porte et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, nous nous retrouvâmes devant tous les villageois qui acclamaient le retour de leur chef sur Beurk. Tout le village était devant notre hutte à applaudir et crier le nom d'Harold. Harold était tellement naïf… Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout et il était heureux. Les autres sortirent de la hutte en se plaçant derrière nous.

\- Le village organise un banquet pour ton retour ! confia Gueulfor.

\- Je crois que je vais rester ici, je suis pas encore tout à fait remis…

\- T'inquiète pas, on comprend, répondit Gueulfor.

\- Je reste avec toi, dis-je.

\- Non Astrid, va t'amuser avec les autres, tu en as besoin.

\- C'est de toi que j'ai besoin, souris-je.

\- Bon, dans ce cas, on vous laisse, rétorqua Valka.

\- Tous au Grand Hall ! s'exclama Gueulfor, suivi de tous les villageois.

Quelques uns d'entre eux restèrent encore un peu pour présenter leurs vœux de rétablissement à Harold et nous offrir des cadeaux en tout genre. Une fois tous partis, nous pûmes enfin rentrer à l'intérieur. J'accompagnai Harold jusqu'à notre chambre et l'aidai à retirer sa prothèse.

\- Ça va ? demandai-je, inquiète.

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, tu aurais pu aller faire la fête avec tout le monde, tu sais.

\- Harold, il est hors de question que je te lâche ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, d'accord ? En plus, Gothik m'a donné des instructions pour toi.

\- Ah vraiment ? dit-il en m'interrogeant du regard. Quel genre d'instructions ? insista-t-il.

\- Des instructions pour te soigner.

\- Ah.

Je partis chercher une bassine d'eau chaude ainsi que la crème visqueuse à mettre sur son dos, de l'alcool et quelques crèmes de la confection de Gothik. Je revins quelques minutes après avec tout mon matériel dans les bras que je déposai à l'extrémité du lit. Je m'assis à côté d'Harold.

\- Tends ta jambe.

Je nettoyai la plaie de son moignon et appliquai la crème de Gothik dessus. Harold me regarda faire sans dire un mot, c'était assez troublant.

\- Ça me rappelle la fois où tu m'avais soignée dans ta hutte, quand je m'étais cassé le bras avec le vol d'essai numéro trois…

Je souris, c'était ce jour là qu'il m'avait embrassé pour la première fois. Je rougis intérieurement.

\- Tu n'avais pas été très malin sur ce coup-là, d'ailleurs.

\- Mais ça nous avait bien aidés, pas vrai ? dit-il en caressant ma joue.

Il s'approcha de mon visage.

\- Je t'aime Astrid Hofferson…

Et il m'embrassa comme pour la toute première fois. Je lui rendis son baiser et nous nous décollâmes l'un de l'autre. Je lui caressai les cheveux et lui souris.

\- Retire ton haut maintenant.

Il le retira entièrement puis je lui demandai de se tourner et je commençai à nettoyer les traces de fouet avec l'eau chaude, j'appliquai ensuite l'alcool et je sentis Harold tiquer mais c'était pour son bien. Je finis par apposer la crème gluante sur son dos.

\- Harold… Il faut que je te le demande… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ?

\- Astrid…

\- J'estime que j'ai le droit de savoir ! Ne garde pas ça pour toi Harold…

Il ne répondit rien sur le coup alors je continuai d'étaler la crème épaisse sur ses cicatrices. Et il finit par parler.

\- Après qu'ils t'aient emmené, je me suis retrouvé seul avec Drago et quelques uns de ses gardes. Il m'a expliqué ce qu'il voulait obtenir de moi et ses plans envers les peuples du Nord et ensuite ses hommes m'ont amené à mon cachot et… ils m'ont battu pour… s'amuser.

Sa voix se brisait déjà, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui demander ça mais il poursuivit.

\- Mais ensuite, j'ai été tellement soulagé de ne pas te voir enfermée dans un cachot à côté de moi que ça m'a permis de tenir. J'étais persuadé que tu avais réussi à leur échapper. Les premiers mois ont été les moins pénibles, je devais entraîner des dragons pour Drago et puis j'avais le droit d'assister à quelques uns de ses repas alors j'en profitais pour manger. Ça se passait bien jusque là mais il y a environ un mois, à un des entraînements, le dragon dont je m'occupais ne voulait pas que je lui pose de selle alors je n'ai pas insisté mais Drago s'est énervé et a voulu m'obliger à le faire et… j'ai refusé.

Il ravala un sanglot. Je touchai avec prudence la cicatrice située sur son omoplate droite.

\- Donc c'est bien Drago qui t'a fait ça… lâchai-je.

Je posai mes mains autour de ses épaules et il serra ma main droite avec ferveur. J'appuyai ma tête contre son dos.

\- Il m'a puni et à partir de là, ça a dégénéré… Je me faisais battre au fouet au moins une fois par semaine…

Il se tourna vers moi et prit ma tête entre ses mains, il avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Astrid… Tu es la seule raison qui fait que je sois encore là aujourd'hui…

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra de toutes ses forces contre lui, il finit par éclater en sanglots. Je le soutins du mieux que je pouvais.

\- C'était horrible… J'ai cru que… que je ne te reverrais jamais Astrid… Je t'aime… Je t'aime tellement Astrid…

Je finis par craquer moi aussi, je pleurai et nos larmes se mêlèrent ainsi que nos sanglots répétitifs. Nous restâmes un bon moment comme ça puis nous finîmes par nous calmer et nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Une semaine avait passé depuis mon retour sur Beurk, j'avais repris des forces grâce à Astrid, elle m'était d'un grand soutien. Elle m'avait également amené voir Erik, mon oncle. J'avais beaucoup discuté avec lui et j'avais compris qu'il n'était pas fautif, il n'avait été qu'un malheureux pion dans le plan de Drago. Erik était un homme bon, brave et loyal, on pouvait lui faire confiance. De plus, il connaissait tellement de choses sur les furies nocturnes… Des choses auxquelles personne ne s'attendait. Astrid et lui m'avaient raconté la façon dont les bébés furies nocturnes étaient nés. C'était incroyable, il y avait encore tant de choses à apprendre… A ce rythme là, le livre des dragons ne serait jamais achevé, c'était Varek qui allait être content. Les bébés furies, qui n'étaient plus vraiment des bébés d'ailleurs, étaient adorables, Krokmou s'en occupait merveilleusement bien, notamment grâce à cet instinct de protection qui était inné chez lui. Krokmou, mon meilleur ami avec qui je volais de nouveau. Ça m'avait beaucoup manqué… tout ça. Cette sensation de liberté que je partageais avec ma mère. Ma mère, Gueulfor, Astrid… Ils avaient géré pendant mon absence. A présent, c'était à moi de reprendre les rennes.

\- Si je vous ai réuni ici aujourd'hui, c'est bien pour discuter avec vous du conflit qui nous guette… Comme vous le savez, une guerre contre Drago Poinsanklan est engagée et nous ne pourrons pas y échapper. Drago est complètement fou et sans pitié, il n'abandonnera jamais. C'est pourquoi nous devons l'arrêter, ensemble. Combien de clans avez-vous réussi à rallier à notre cause ? questionnai-je.

\- Les Exilés, les Ratisés, les tribus du Grand Nord et quelques clans du Sud, répondit Rustik.

\- Les Parenvrilles se battront pour toi Harold, ajouta Ingrid, un sourire en coin.

\- Merci Ingrid. Rustik, il faudra que tu me donnes le nombre exact des tribus qui nous suivront.

\- Pas de problème Harold.

\- Sachant ça, il faut que je vous fasse part de ce que j'ai appris à Göteborg… Drago m'a fait part de ses plans de bataille…

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Varek.

\- Trop bien ! s'exclama Kranedur.

Sa sœur lui donna un coup dans les côtes.

\- Arrête, c'est sérieux là ! le disputa-t-elle.

\- Roh… Ça va, pas besoin de crier… répliqua Kranedur en faisant la moue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as pu apprendre ? demanda Ingrid.

Je leur expliquai alors la façon dont Drago voulait pénétrer sur Beurk et quand il désirait frapper. Je les informai également de l'existence de son armée de dragons qu'il avait l'intention d'utiliser contre nous et de quelle manière. Je leur détaillai l'entraînement que ces dragons avaient subi ainsi que le nombre d'hommes dont disposait Drago et la formation qu'ils avaient, je décrivis ainsi les stratégies de batailles pour lesquelles ils s'étaient établis, suivis de leurs points forts et de leurs faiblesses.

\- Bien sûr, ces stratégies ne sont sûrement plus d'actualité mais ça vous donne une idée de ce que Drago pouvait avoir en tête, conclus-je.

\- Alors il nous reste trois mois… lâcha Astrid.

\- Trois mois c'est peu mais c'est largement suffisant pour des vikings comme nous ! s'exclama Rustik.

\- Rustik a raison les amis, on est des vikings… ça a toujours été un métier à risques ! ajoutai-je.

Tout le monde se leva en levant le poing bien haut pour me prouver leur approbation en criant. Ceci clôtura la réunion du conseil.

Une fois que tout le monde fut sorti de la Grande salle, Astrid vint me voir en m'agrippant l'épaule par derrière. Je me retournai.

\- Je suis si fier de toi mon chef adoré… dit-elle, les mains nouées derrière mon cou.

Je l'agrippai par la taille tout en l'attirant à moi.

\- Merci Astrid… merci pour tout.

Elle m'embrassa brièvement sur les lèvres puis me serra de nouveau dans ses bras, elle se détacha ensuite de moi, une main sur chacune de mes épaules.

\- Allez, file, je suis sûre que tu meurs d'envie d'aller voler !

Je lui laissai un baiser sur la joue et lui souris avant de partir rejoindre Krokmou pour nous envoler. Astrid me connaissait parfaitement, elle savait qu'après ce genre de réunion, j'avais besoin d'évacuer la pression. Elle me comprenait. Et je lui en étais infiniment reconnaissant. Je me retrouvai bientôt dans les airs sur le dos de Krokmou, accompagné de ses trois petits. Nous volâmes longtemps en direction de l'est pour finalement nous poser sur l'une des îles alentours. Je descendis de mon dragon sans trop de mal et m'assis sur le rebord d'un des sommets de l'île qui surplombait l'océan glacial. Krokmou vint aussitôt se joindre à moi. Je lui caressai affectueusement la tête.

\- Ah ça t'avait manqué à toi aussi, pas vrai mon grand ? lui demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête en grognant.

\- Les petits ont eu l'air d'apprécier notre petite virée en tous cas… Regarde moi ça, ils sont tellement épuisés qu'ils tombent de sommeil les pauvres, ricanai-je. Ah t'en as de la chance mon grand…

Il acquiesça en inclinant légèrement sa tête tout en fermant les yeux et émettant un petit rugissement affirmatif. Je m'appuyai sur son dos pour contempler le ciel.

\- Tu sais, moi aussi je vais bientôt devenir papa…

\- Roar, roar… acquiesça-t-il.

\- Si tu savais à quel point ça me terrifie ! J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur… Comment je suis sensé le devenir sans jamais y avoir été préparé ? Et Astrid me tuera si je commets ne serait-ce qu'une seule erreur !

Krokmou m'administra un coup de queue sur la tête.

\- Aïe !

Je le regardai, il me lança un regard noir.

\- Bon, c'est vrai, elle ne me tuera pas mais elle sera très énervée…

Je continuai d'observer le ciel.

\- Mais tu sais, j'ai aussi très hâte de rencontrer ce petit être… Et puis Astrid est tellement heureuse depuis qu'elle sait qu'elle est enceinte… J'ai envie de voir son sourire gravé sur ses lèvres à jamais.

Krokmou émit une sorte de ronronnement.

\- Tu as raison mon grand, j'apprendrais sur le tas…

Les semaines se succédèrent ainsi que les mois. Beurk se préparait du mieux qu'elle pouvait à la guerre. La forge tournait à plein régime, Gueulfor devait subvenir aux nécessités du village qui aurait besoin de beaucoup d'armes le moment venu. Je l'aidai dans sa lourde tâche afin que chaque villageois puisse bénéficier d'une arme personnelle. Rustik et les jumeaux s'occupaient, avec l'aide d'autres villageois, de la construction de diverses armes de défense comme des catapultes ou des balistes. Eret, ma mère et mon oncle ainsi que Baquet, Mulch et tant d'autres s'occupaient de la protection du village, ils avaient renforcé et amélioré certaines infrastructures afin qu'elles résistent mieux aux éventuels chocs mais c'était aussi et surtout pour limiter les dégâts. Varek, Ingrid, Astrid et moi nous chargions de l'élaboration d'un plan de bataille pour contrer les diverses attaques de Drago, plan qui était à présent déjà bien avancé, il ne restait plus qu'à l'affiner. Nous avions décidé ensemble des manœuvres à suivre durant la bataille. Eret mènerait l'attaque navale, il se trouverait sur les premiers rangs… Gueulfor commanderait la défense de l'île assisté d'Erik tandis qu'Ingrid et moi mènerions le front d'attaque avec Rustik et les jumeaux. Varek serait aux renseignements. Les enfants, les jeunes mères et les personnes âgées seraient mis à l'abri dans le Grand Hall sous la protection de ma mère et de quelques uns de mes meilleurs hommes. J'avais demandé à Astrid de se joindre à eux mais celle-ci avait refusé catégoriquement, elle voulait se battre, c'était une guerrière. J'avais fini par la raisonner, non sans mal, en lui disant que dans son état, ce n'était même pas envisageable. Elle avait fini par céder.

Drago n'avait toujours pas attaqué mais d'après ce qu'il m'avait fait part, il devait attaquer dans environ un mois, au début des premières gelées d'hiver. Il ne nous restait plus qu'un mois pour nous préparer. C'était la raison pour laquelle je réunissais tous les dragonniers à l'académie toutes les semaines depuis un petit moment. Nous entraînions les dragons à se défendre et à combattre des dragons en armures. J'avais autorisé Astrid à s'entraîner avec nous malgré la désapprobation des autres dragonniers, mais je faisais ça pour lui faire plaisir. En plus, c'était elle qui se débrouillait le mieux malgré sa grossesse à présent bien visible. J'avais tendance à la surprotéger, elle voulait seulement me prouver qu'elle n'était pas faible.

\- Non Rustik ! Tu fais n'importe quoi ! s'écria Astrid.

Elle grimpa sur Tempête.

\- Pose-toi, je vais te montrer de quelle manière il faut s'y prendre… soupira-t-elle.

Elle réalisa la figure manquée par Rustik à la perfection avant de se poser à ses côtés.

\- Voilà, c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire. Si tu ne fais pas tous ces gestes dans le bon ordre et dans un temps très rapide, c'est la vie de tes hommes que tu mets en danger… Alors, à qui le tour ? demanda-t-elle en s'adressant au groupe.

Fougueuse. C'était le mot qui la définissait à cet instant précis. Astrid n'avait pas froid aux yeux, elle venait de ridiculiser Rustik devant tout le groupe sans aucun scrupule, ce que ne manqua pas de rappeler Kognedur.

\- Je crois qu'on a eu notre dose pour aujourd'hui, décréta Kognedur. Surtout Rustik… conclus-t-elle en éclatant de rire.

Les dragonniers repartirent dans leurs huttes respectives, nous laissant seuls Astrid et moi.

\- Alors, comment se sent ma gente dame après s'être bien défoulée sur tout le monde ? lui demandai-je en retenant un fou rire.

\- Très drôle… Si tu veux savoir, ta gente dame se sent très bien et le bébé aussi, il n'arrête pas de bouger…

Je m'approchai d'elle avec précaution et tendis des mains hésitantes vers son ventre bien rebondi, qu'elle saisit et posa délicatement dessus. Elle me sourit et je pus sentir des coups de pieds consécutifs à travers sa peau.

\- Ouah… C'est incroyable ! m'exclamai-je, quelque peu troublé. Un viking à en devenir !

Astrid émit un petit rire, émue par la situation. Je gardai mes mains autour de son ventre et l'embrassai passionnément sur les lèvres. Je l'invitai ensuite à monter derrière moi sur Krokmou en lui tendant la main, elle passa ses bras autour de ma taille et nous nous envolâmes. J'amenai Astrid à notre sanctuaire secret dans les coins les plus éloignés de l'île. Nous atterrîmes bientôt près de la falaise caractéristique des lieux, la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Je pris la main d'Astrid et l'invitai à me suivre, nous nous assîmes au bord de la falaise.

\- Quel beau spectacle, tu ne trouves pas ? lui fis-je remarquer.

\- J'avoue que ça me rappelle pas mal de souvenirs, confia-t-elle dans un sourire, une main posée sur son ventre et l'autre serrée dans la mienne.

\- Ça fait plus d'un an maintenant… émis-je.

Elle se blottit contre moi et je l'enveloppai de mes bras.

\- Il y a environ un an, on était là, sur cette falaise à observer le coucher du soleil… tout comme aujourd'hui, dit-elle d'une voix rêveuse.

\- Et on est là, sur le point de fonder une famille et…

Astrid tourna la tête et posa ses mains sur mes joues humidifiées de quelques larmes.

\- Harold… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

\- C'est que… Je me rends compte qu'on est des adultes maintenant, on va être parents et on prépare une guerre ! Et je me dis que… jamais la présence de mon père ne m'avait autant manqué…

Je laissai ma tête retomber sur l'épaule droite d'Astrid, elle caressa mon dos en longueur avec douceur tandis que mes sanglots redoublèrent.

\- J'aimerais tellement qu'il soit là… Il me manque…

Astrid ne répondit pas, il n'y avait rien à dire de toute façon. J'avais seulement besoin de la sentir auprès de moi. Elle resserra son étreinte.

\- Merci… soufflai-je.

Elle se détacha de moi et passa une main dans mes cheveux.

\- Merci pour quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Merci d'être toujours là pour moi et de m'apporter ton soutien.

\- Harold, je t'aime, c'est tout, sourit-elle.

\- Et c'est déjà beaucoup Astrid…

Nous repartîmes aussitôt, à la fin du couché du soleil, en direction du village. Nous atterrîmes peu après devant notre hutte, j'aidai Astrid à descendre et avant que nous ne rentrions à l'intérieur, on aperçut les silhouettes de deux personnes s'avancer pour enfin s'embrasser. Curieux, nous nous rapprochâmes des deux ombres, main dans la main, avant de constater qu'il s'agissait d'Ingrid et de Varek. Nous nous éloignâmes instantanément afin de les laisser tranquilles…

\- On dirait que c'est officiel maintenant… lâcha Astrid.

\- Je suis content pour eux, tu ne l'es pas ?

\- Si, si mais Ingrid aurait pu m'en parler… répondit-elle, quelque peu vexée.

Je posai une main sur son épaule et l'obligeai à me regarder dans les yeux, elle sourit. Nous éclatâmes de rire et nous nous ramassâmes chez nous.

* * *

La nuit qui avait suivie cette merveilleuse soirée avait été une des plus calmes et des plus sereines que nous avions eues depuis des mois. Peu à peu, Harold avait repris confiance en lui et il se faisait de plus en plus à l'idée de devenir père, j'en étais très heureuse. Les jours se poursuivirent ainsi jusqu'à ce matin là. Nous fûmes réveillés par les cors du village qui indiquaient l'approche imminente d'un ennemi sur notre île. Drago était là et il était venu pour nous détruire, ce qu'il ignorait cependant, c'était que nous étions prêts.


	12. Chapitre 12

**_Et voilà, c'est mon dernier chapitre... L'histoire se termine ! Ne faites pas cette tête, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ! _****_J'espère que vous l'apprécierez en tous cas ! _**

**_Je tenais également à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu dans ce projet, ma famille, mes amis, mon dessinateur préféré ! Merci pour tout ce que vous m'avez apporté !_**

**_N'hésitez pas à me laissez vos avis sur ce chapitre ou sur l'ensemble de ma fic ! J'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Et si vous avez des questions, n'ayez pas peur de me les poser en commentaire ou de m'adresser un mail, je serai ravie de vous répondre !_**

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et à bientôt !_**

* * *

\- Astrid, réveille-toi ! criai-je en la secouant légèrement mais assez pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et se frotta les yeux avant de constater le bruit des cors du village.

\- Oh non… souffla-t-elle.

Elle se leva précipitamment et vint trouver mes bras, nous nous serrâmes fort l'un contre l'autre. Je me détachai un peu d'elle pour lui caresser la joue d'un pouce. Je lui souris amèrement. Elle retint une larme.

\- Il va falloir y aller…

\- Non, non ! Je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare ! Pas encore une fois… sanglota-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

Je lui caressais le dos pour la rassurer du mieux que je pouvais quand ma mère arriva en catastrophe.

\- Harold… commença ma mère avant de se raviser.

\- Astrid, Astrid… Calme-toi, l'implorai-je. Ça va bien se passer…

Elle n'était pas rassurée du tout, ce fut avec regrets que je la laissai dans les bras de ma mère. Je l'embrassai sur la joue.

\- Je t'aime Astrid.

\- Moi aussi Harold, dit-elle tristement.

J'adressai un sourire reconnaissant à ma mère et sortis de la maison après avoir récupéré mon épée de feu. Krokmou ne tarda pas à me rejoindre. Jamais je n'avais vu le village autant actif que ce jour-là, chacun avait trouvé sa place et savait ce qu'il avait à faire. J'accourus en direction de la hutte d'Ingrid et lorsque j'arrivai enfin, je la trouvai aux côtés de Varek.

\- Ah Harold, enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- On n'attendait plus que toi, ajouta Varek.

\- Excusez-moi, j'étais avec Astrid et…

\- T'inquiète, m'assura Ingrid en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Rustik et les jumeaux ne tardèrent pas à nous rejoindre, venant de la pièce d'à côté.

\- Alors, où en est la situation ? demandai-je.

\- Eret mène l'attaque maritime avec ses hommes, il y a déjà eu beaucoup de pertes… et l'armée de Drago est pratiquement à nos portes… Gueulfor et Erik tentent de freiner son arrivée tant qu'ils le peuvent encore mais Drago sera bientôt là.

\- Merci Varek, on va se tenir prêts.

\- Bon bah j'y retourne alors !

Ingrid s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa fougueusement puis Varek monta sur Bouledogre avec maladresse. Il en fut tout retourné, le pauvre.

\- Suivez-moi ! ordonna Ingrid.

Nous nous dirigeâmes en courant vers la place du village, suivis de très près par nos dragons respectifs. Des centaines de vikings, hommes et femmes, nous y attendaient.

\- Ton armée, annonça-t-elle, un sourire au coin de la lèvre.

\- Ingrid, je…

\- Allez _chef_, à toi de jouer maintenant…

J'avais peur. Peur de prendre la parole, peur pour tous ces gens qui allaient donner leur vie pour Beurk et qui comptaient sur moi, peur de prendre mes responsabilités. Puis je pensai à Astrid, elle aurait voulu que je sois fort et que je prenne sur moi. Alors je me lançai :

\- Peuple du Nord, vikings, hommes et femmes, le combat que nous allons mener sera difficile, du sang va couler et des larmes vont tomber mais n'oubliez pas la raison de ce combat et rappelez vous les actes de Drago Poinsanklan… N'oubliez pas pour qui vous vous battez et par-dessus tout, n'oubliez pas pourquoi nous nous battons ! Nous nous battons pour la paix ! Pour offrir un monde meilleur à nos enfants ! Alors battez vous pour la paix ! Battez-vous pour Beurk !

J'étais monté en puissance au fil de mon cours discours et j'avais hurlé mes dernières phrases. Jamais je ne me serais cru capable d'un tel élan de confiance en moi. La foule répondit par des cris de guerre et des brandissements d'armes. Ingrid, Rustik et les jumeaux s'y mirent aussi, ils motivèrent encore plus les troupes. Et tous crièrent mon nom… Cela me fit un drôle d'effet. Une fois cette agitation terminée, chacun prit le commandement de son unité et je me retrouvai aux commandes de toute une armée avec pour bras droit, Ingrid.

\- Formez les rangs et tenez-vous prêts ! ordonnai-je.

Je me retournai et me retrouvai face à Ingrid qui m'observait d'un air sournois.

\- Quoi ? demandai-je.

\- On dirait que tu y prends goût.

\- Prendre goût à quoi ?

\- A commander des armées bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

\- C'est pas mon truc Ingrid…

\- Oh allez Harold, avoue que c'est excitant !

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'excitant à mener une guerre Ingrid. C'est sérieux ce qu'on fait.

Elle fit la moue et baissa la tête puis se reprit et posa une main sur mon épaule.

\- Ça va pas toi…

Je ne répondis rien, sur le coup. Bien sûr que je n'allais pas bien ! Avec toute cette pression qui reposait sur mes épaules, j'avais du mal à réfléchir correctement. De plus, je m'inquiétais énormément pour Astrid, j'espérais plus que tout qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Alors oui, il était normal que je ne me sente pas bien et que je sois en stress total. Je finis par hocher la tête négativement.

\- Harold, tu sais, je peux comprendre que tout ça t'inquiète mais il faut que tu en fasses abstraction durant la bataille, pour tes hommes et pour le bien de Beurk.

\- Non Ingrid, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Astrid est tout pour moi, c'est l'amour de ma vie tu vois ? Et on va devenir parents… alors non, je ne peux pas faire abstraction de tout ça parce que si je fais ça, j'oublie pour quoi je me bats Ingrid…

\- Excuse-moi… J'aurais pas dû dire ça… Je sais que toi et Astrid vivez une période très forte en émotion en ce moment et je… Pardon.

Cette fois c'est moi qui posai mes mains sur ses épaules.

\- C'est bon Ingrid. C'est moi, je pars au quart de tour en ce moment…

Elle sourit.

\- Encore pire qu'Astrid…

Je hochai la tête en souriant. Elle avait réussi à me faire sourire.

A présent, il ne nous restait plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

Valka me conduisit avec les autres femmes et les enfants dans la Grande salle. Nous marchions vite et l'agitation était à son comble, les enfants avaient peur et ne lâchaient pas la main de leur mère. Nous traversâmes le village qui s'activait à équiper les guerriers en armes, nous vîmes les troupes s'organiser et les dragons se préparer au combat. Comme j'avais envie d'être avec eux… Nous parvînmes finalement au Grand Hall. Valka m'attira dans un endroit reculé de la salle et m'invita à m'asseoir.

\- Merci mais je préfère rester debout, répondis-je sèchement.

J'avais déjà du mal à digérer le fait de me retrouver ici, elle n'allait pas en plus m'obliger à m'asseoir. Ma place n'était pas ici avec tous ces pauvres gens. J'étais censée les protéger et ça n'était pas en restant ici que j'allais le faire… Je me rappelai subitement les propos d'Harold : "Je t'en pris Astrid, pour une fois dans ta vie, sois raisonnable… Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le pour le bébé"_. _Et il avait posé ses mains sur mon ventre. Je posai instinctivement les miennes dessus. Harold avait raison, ce n'était pas raisonnable mais en même temps, ça me rongeait de l'intérieur de rester ici à ne rien faire qu'attendre. Je me promenai entre les petits groupes de villageois, certaines femmes chantaient des chants d'espérance tandis que d'autres racontaient de vieilles légendes héroïques aux enfants. Je m'arrêtais quelques fois pour écouter, moi aussi, ces fables oubliées. Je discutais avec les gens et essayais de les rassurer en leur redonnant espoir. Je poursuivis mon déambulement dans la Grande salle jusqu'à ce que je retourne auprès de Valka.

\- Tu as vraiment l'étoffe d'une femme de chef, déclara-t-elle.

Je lui souris et vint m'asseoir à côté d'elle pour la serrer dans mes bras.

\- Merci Valka… soufflai-je.

Mais nous fûmes interrompues par un bruit de cors. Drago venait de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de Beurk.

* * *

\- Krokmou, ça va mon grand ? m'inquiétai-je.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ingrid.

\- Il a senti quelque chose…

\- DRAGONS ! hurlèrent les troupes.

Ingrid et moi levâmes la tête simultanément. Des dragons en armures peuplaient le ciel. Gueulfor et Erik arrivèrent en courant, suivis de leurs hommes, en criant que Drago arrivait. Ingrid et moi réagîmes tout de suite en prenant en charge les dragonniers et ainsi gérer l'attaque aérienne. Rustik et les jumeaux firent de même. Gueulfor et Erik quand à eux, prirent le commandement des armées terrestres. Les hommes de Drago se dirigèrent par centaines vers la place du village en détruisant tout sur leur passage, le combat venait de commencer.

Jamais je n'avais assisté à une guerre et encore moins participé. La notion de combat était nouvelle pour moi alors lorsque je vis arriver les trentaines de dragons en armures que j'avais entraînés à Göteborg, il me fallut un peu de temps avant que je ne donne mes ordres. Je les observai un instant et c'est là que je remarquai que quelque chose clochait.

\- Attendez ! criai-je en arrêtant mes hommes d'un signe de la main.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? râla Rustik.

\- Leurs yeux… Regardez leurs yeux ! Ils ont été conditionnés ! m'exclamai-je.

\- Tu veux dire que ? commença Ingrid.

\- Oui… Ils ont été programmés pour nous tuer… soufflai-je.

Je m'adressai à la totalité des dragonniers à haute voix.

\- Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit à l'entraînement ? Et bien… C'est d'autant plus valable maintenant ! Ces dragons sont redoutables alors redoublez de vigilance !

\- A l'attaque ! finit Ingrid.

Et nous nous lançâmes. Nous tuâmes des dragons. Je suivais Krokmou dans chacun de ses mouvements, luttant contre des dragons dépourvus de toute âme et bien plus forts que ce que je ne me l'étais imaginé. Cependant, je n'avais pas l'impression d'être acteur du combat, c'était Krokmou qui bataillait pour me protéger. Moi, je n'étais que spectateur de toute cette tuerie, tout se passait si vite… Je n'arrivais plus à analyser la situation… jusqu'à ce que je tombe, que nous tombions. Krokmou et moi tombâmes en plein milieu des combats singuliers qui opposaient mon armée à celle de Drago. La violence de ces luttes m'impressionnait, je n'avais jamais vu des hommes se battre ainsi… entre eux. Un guerrier n'hésitait pas à planter une épée dans le dos de son adversaire ou à le priver d'un de ses membres. Les hommes de Drago et les miens s'entretuaient sous mes yeux. L'odeur du sang était partout et les cris des guerriers mêlés à ceux des victimes apeurées retentissaient sur le champ de bataille. Un des ennemis fonça sur moi, il m'écarta loin de mon dragon. Je ne pouvais plus compter que sur moi-même pour m'en sortir. Il frappa avec son épée au niveau de mon bras, le coup fut sec et la douleur aussi. Heureusement, il ne m'avait que légèrement touché grâce à mon épaulette qui avait amorti le coup. Je sortis mon épée de feu dans la seconde qui suivit, il fallait que je riposte vite avant que la lutte ne tourne en sa faveur. Je lui enflammai le bras et parvins à me dégager de son emprise. Je courus à travers les combats acharnés auxquels se livraient les hommes tout autour de moi, non sans mal. J'utilisais mon épée pour les repousser un maximum et jetais des coups d'œil à droite, à gauche, cherchant Krokmou du regard mais je ne le voyais nulle part. Dans ma course incertaine et dangereuse, je finis indéniablement par tomber. Je maudissais vraiment ma jambe métallique par moment. Je commençais à me faire piétiner quand je sentis une main me tirer par le col, _ça y est c'était la fin_.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Harold ?!

\- Gueulfor ? m'étonnai-je en ouvrant les yeux.

Il me posa à terre.

\- Alors ? insista-t-il.

\- Oui… hum… Je suis tombé et… Krokmou il a… Je sais pas où il est…

\- Monte. On va essayer de voir où qu'il est en prenant d'la hauteur.

Je me plaçai derrière lui sur Grump et nous survolâmes Beurk afin de le retrouver. La bataille faisait rage, du point de vue d'ensemble, on voyait que Beurk résistait bien aux attaques. Cependant les troupes ennemies ne semblaient pas reculer pour autant. Et je ne voyais toujours pas Drago. Mais où se cachait-il bon sang ? Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir à la question, Krokmou était là, juste en dessous de nous, il était sur le point de se faire abattre par une troupe de trappeurs de Drago.

\- Là ! hurlai-je en le pointant du doigt.

Grump nous fit descendre aussitôt auprès de lui. J'empêchai une flèche d'atteindre sa cible et de toucher Krokmou en plein cœur. J'accourus auprès de lui pour me placer sur son dos et lui tapotai affectueusement la tête.

\- Ça va aller mon grand, je suis là… allez, on décolle ! m'écriai-je.

Gueulfor fit de même et les dernières flèches ne purent nous atteindre. Il m'adressa un signe de tête et je repartis avec Krokmou auprès des autres dragonniers. J'examinai mon dragon au passage et ne constatai rien d'alarmant, seulement une petite entaille au niveau de l'oreille gauche et quelques autres égratignures. Il l'avait échappé belle mais pour combien de temps encore ? Si nous n'étions pas arrivé à temps, il serait peut être mort à l'heure qu'il était… Si je n'arrivais déjà pas à protéger mon propre dragon, comment pouvais-je protéger tous les autres de Drago ? Toute cette agitation m'avait presque fait oublier la raison première pour qu'il fasse cette guerre, il cherchait à anéantir tous les dragons de ce monde ! Je remarquai alors que le champ de bataille sur lequel les hommes se déchaînaient était couvert d'un nombre infime de carcasses de dragons morts. Le combat ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

Ça faisait plus de cinq heures que la bataille faisait rage dehors. Ma patience avait ses limites et je crois qu'elle les avait largement dépassées. J'arrêtai de balancer ma jambe en rythme et me levai puis commençai à faire les cent pas en réalisant des allers et venus dans la grande salle en croisant les bras.

\- Astrid, je t'en pris, assieds-toi…

\- Non, je ne veux pas m'asseoir ! C'est insoutenable, j'en peux plus de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe ! Je veux savoir ! m'énervai-je.

\- Astrid… Calme-toi… Tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu avais des crampes au niveau du bas-ventre, est-ce qu'elles sont parties ?

\- Non… Ça me fait super mal… En plus, le bébé n'arrête pas de me donner des coups de pieds, c'est insupportable…

\- C'est parce qu'il sent que tu es stressée… Raison de plus pour venir t'asseoir.

\- Mais non ! Je ne suis pas bien, assise… Ah…

Je serrai les dents, je ne voulais pas être faible, je ne le devais pas.

\- Astrid…

\- Ça va. Je vais bien, dis-je en reprenant ma respiration. Je vais aller demander aux hommes s'ils en savent plus sur ce qui se passe à l'extérieur.

\- Astrid, tu es déjà allée leur demander il y a moins d'une heure de cela et ils t'ont dit qu'ils n'avaient aucune information… .

\- Mais peut-être en ont-ils à présent ? émis-je, quelque peu agacée.

Je partis en direction du milieu du Grand Hall mais avant d'avoir pu faire un mètre, j'eus un haut le cœur tellement les crampes se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochées. De plus, les coups de pieds ne cessaient pas. Je me tins le ventre d'une main et m'appuyai sur un des piliers en bois de la salle, de l'autre. La tête commençait à me tourner, j'entendis la voix de Valka m'appeler puis accourir auprès de moi.

\- Astrid ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Valka, visiblement très inquiète.

\- Je… j'ai mal à la tête… et les crampes sont de plus en plus violentes… soufflai-je.

Valka me soutint par une épaule et m'obligea à m'asseoir lorsque nous arrivâmes près d'un banc. Elle passa sa main sur mon front puis l'essuya avec un mouchoir.

\- Tu es brûlante et trempée de sueur… Peut-être que…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je hurlai en la tenant par les épaules. C'était comme si la douleur m'avait transpercé le ventre. Je sentis aussitôt un liquide chaud se déverser de moi et mouiller mes vêtements.

\- Oh mes dieux ! s'exclama Valka en souriant. Astrid ! Le bébé arrive !

Je tombai des nues.

\- Quoi ? Maintenant ? Là tout de suite ? sanglotai-je.

\- Je vais chercher Gothik !

\- Non, non reste avec moi Valka ! Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure… Reste !

Elle resta alors auprès de moi et chargea quelqu'un d'aller chercher Gothik.

\- Tu verras, tout se passera bien, dit-elle d'une voix posée.

Seulement, j'étais plus effrayée qu'autre chose. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait… je n'étais pas si émotive d'habitude.

\- Mais c'est trop tôt ! Je ne suis pas prête et je devais faire ça avec Harold, on devait le faire ensemble ! Oh mes dieux, je n'y arriverai jamais sans lui… Oh Valka, je t'en prie, va le chercher, va chercher Harold ! sanglotai-je.

\- Astrid, calme-toi. Je vais y aller, d'accord ?

Je hochai la tête et Gothik arriva accompagnée de deux autres femmes, des guérisseuses sans doute. Valka me laissa toute seule avec elles et partit trouver Harold.

\- Je reviens vite ! me lança-t-elle.

Je me levai avec difficulté et on m'amena dans un coin de la grande salle, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Elles m'installèrent sur une des tables de la salle où elles avaient disposé une couche épaisse de draps.

\- Et maintenant, soufflez.

* * *

\- Rustik ! criai-je.

Je ne le distinguais plus à travers les flammes qui dévoraient les écuries de dragons. Des catapultes avaient incendié les écuries et nous tentions de sauver les bébés dragons ne sachant pas encore voler coincés à l'intérieur. Tout le monde était sorti les bras chargés de nouveaux nés sauf Rustik qui demeurait à l'intérieur. Je l'appelai une nouvelle fois, pas de réponse.

\- Harold, on doit encore évacuer tous ces dragons… intervint Ingrid.

\- Mais on peut pas l'abandonner !

\- Harold…

Une boule de feu se forma dans l'incendie, Rustik en sortit, un peu embrasé mais vivant.

\- Rustik ! Ouais, ouais… Ouais ! s'exclama-t-il en toussant.

\- Rustik ! J'ai cru que tu étais…

\- Mort ? Enfin Harold… ironisa-t-il.

J'étais soulagé, Rustik n'avait rien et nous allions pouvoir poursuivre notre sauvetage improvisé. Nous nous éloignâmes des écuries et nous nous dirigions vers l'académie quand je vis ma mère arriver sur Jumper à toute vitesse dans notre direction.

\- Harold ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle arriva enfin, essoufflée, et se mit à mon niveau pour me parler.

\- Maman ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Harold, il faut que tu viennes. C'est très important… commença-t-elle.

\- Mais je ne peux pas quitter la bataille ! Je suis à la tête d'une armée de dragonniers et…

\- Astrid est en train d'accoucher !

\- Que… quoi ?

\- Tu vas être papa ! sourit-elle, émue.

\- Quoi, maintenant ? Mais je…

\- Vas-y Harold ! Je prendrai le commandement en ton absence. Fonce !

Je laissai donc mes amis sous l'autorité d'Ingrid et rejoignis ma mère pour qu'elle m'emmène auprès d'Astrid. Je survolai une fois de plus la bataille qui battait toujours son plein en dessous de nous. Nous arrivâmes finalement derrière la Grande Salle, ma mère m'invita à pénétrer à l'intérieur et nous laissâmes nos dragons à l'extérieur, malgré la désapprobation de Krokmou. Nous slalomâmes en travers des femmes et des enfants pour arriver dans un coin de la Grande Salle où des rideaux faits de deux draps avaient été dressés. J'hésitai alors à entrer.

\- Allez, vas-y, elle t'attend, prononça ma mère avant de me pousser à l'intérieur.

Astrid était allongée sur une table, les jambes écartées et le dos relevé, elle souffrait. Je courus la rejoindre pour me placer à ses côtés. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle éclata en sanglots. Je la serrai fort contre moi.

\- Harold… J'ai eu si peur pour toi… Je suis désolée…

\- Chuut… Je suis là maintenant, murmurai-je tout en lui caressant le visage.

\- Allez Astrid, on y retourne, dicta une des femmes qui accompagnaient Gothik. Un, deux, trois… Poussez !

Le visage d'Astrid se crispa en faisant ce que lui demandait la guérisseuse mais elle hocha la tête de part et d'autre, complètement démunie.

\- J'y arrive pas ! gémit-elle.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'aider alors je lui pris la main et lui maintins le dos pour la soutenir.

\- Allez mon amour, tu vas y arriver ! l'encourageai-je.

Alors elle poussa une nouvelle fois en serrant ma main très fort cette fois et elle émit un long cri de souffrance avant de reprendre sa respiration.

\- On voit sa tête ! s'écria Valka.

Astrid tourna la tête vers moi en souriant, je lui souris à mon tour.

\- Encore un p'tit effort Astrid… dis-je en lui caressant le dos.

\- Allez-y poussez !

Astrid poussa de toutes ses forces, elle hurla de douleur et bientôt ses hurlements furent couverts par d'autres cris, ceux d'un bébé, notre bébé.

\- C'est une petite fille, déclara l'une des femmes.

Gothik coupa la dernière chose qui reliait notre fille à sa mère et nous présenta un nouveau-né sale et recouvert de sang. Astrid reprenait à peine sa respiration que Gothik lui colla le tout petit être dans les bras. Elle la prit avec prudence et la cala délicatement dans ses bras. Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, elle était comblée.

\- Harold… On a fait ça… souffla-t-elle, émue.

Je lui caressai les cheveux et l'embrassai sur la joue, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes.

\- Félicitations Astrid… Tu t'es battue jusqu'au bout.

\- Merci Harold, merci.

Je m'apprêtai à lui répondre quand un énorme bruit retentit dans toute la salle, c'était une explosion.

\- Je vais voir ce que c'était.

\- Harold ! cria Astrid.

Je sortis et je vis des hommes tenter de renforcer la grande porte qui venait d'être fragilisée.

\- Harold ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama ma mère.

\- Il faut que j'aille voir ce qui s'est passé dehors !

J'accourus hors du Grand Hall et me dépêchai de me rendre devant celui-ci. Lorsque j'y parvins enfin, Ingrid était là avec quelques autres hommes à protéger la porte de la Grande salle des attaques de… Drago. Il était sur un énorme dragon et riait à gorge déployée du sort de mes hommes. Je me joignis à eux pour les aider et Drago m'adressa la parole.

\- Ah ! Voilà enfin le Maître des dragons ! Je croyais que tu ne sortirais jamais de ton trou… lâcha-t-il.

\- Drago…

\- Mais maintenant, on va enfin pouvoir en finir !

Il avait hurlé la fin de sa phrase. Il se mit à tirer partout sur tout ce qui bougeait mais sa véritable cible, c'était moi. Je tournai la tête pour voir où se trouvait Ingrid quand je l'entendis hurler :

\- Harold ! Attention !

Elle se posta devant moi avant que je ne me prenne le tir de Drago. La violence du choc me propulsa une dizaine de mètres plus loin, je cherchai à scruter les environs mais je voyais flou puis plus rien.

_Il faisait noir, je détestais le noir. J'avais peur du noir parce que je ne voyais rien du tout et ça m'angoissait alors j'allumai une bougie. J'étais tout seul à la maison, Papa n'était pas encore rentré. Alors je l'attendis en faisant un dessin. Et une heure plus tard, j'entendis la lourde porte de la maison s'ouvrir, j'accourus en direction de la porte pour aller voir Papa. _

_\- Papa ! m'écriai-je._

_Il me prit dans ses bras et me fit un gros câlin. J'aimais bien quand Papa me faisait des câlins comme ça. _

_\- Je suis venu te dire au revoir, Fils. Papa part pour un long voyage, d'accord ? _

_Je boudai, je n'aimais pas quand il partait longtemps. _

_\- Pourquoi tu pars toujours longtemps Papa ? _

_\- Harold, tu sais que c'est pour trouver le nid des dragons. Je dois partir longtemps, c'est comme ça. Et puis, Gueulfor sera là. _

_\- Mais moi je veux que tu restes avec moi ! _

_\- Fils…_

_Je ne voulais plus l'écouter, je montai dans ma chambre pour m'y enfermer. Je m'assis sur mon lit, ramenai mes jambes contre moi et me mis à pleurer. J'étais triste que Papa s'en aille, il ne voulait jamais m'écouter…_

_Au bout d'un moment, j'entendis de gros pas venir de l'escalier, Papa était en train de monter. Vite, j'essuyai mes larmes du revers de mon bras et me mis sous les grosses couvertures. Papa entra avec une bougie dans les mains. Il savait que j'avais peur du noir. Il la posa sur ma table de chevet, à côté de moi. Il se pencha ensuite sur moi et m'embrassai sur le front. Je le pris dans mes petits bras et le serrai très fort. _

_\- Bonne nuit Papa. _

_\- Bonne nuit Fils._

_Je posai la tête sur l'oreiller et il me borda. Il se releva ensuite et partit en direction de la porte mais avant qu'il ne sorte, je lui adressai la parole encore une fois avant qu'il ne s'en aille. _

_\- Je t'aime Papa. _

_J'entendis la porte se fermer._

_\- Moi aussi Harold, moi aussi._

Je sentis que mes yeux étaient sur le point de s'ouvrir mais je replongeai une nouvelle fois dans le néant.

_Krokmou avançait lentement vers moi avec ces yeux terrifiants. Je l'implorai de se reprendre mais il continua d'avancer. _

_\- Non, arrête ! _

_Et c'est alors que mon père surgit de nulle part. _

_\- Fils ! s'écria-t-il._

_\- P'pa non ! Non ! hurlai-je._

_Mon père me poussa et ce fut lui qui se prit le tir meurtrier de Krokmou. _

Mon père m'avait sauvé la vie et Ingrid venait de faire exactement la même chose.

J'ouvris les yeux. Krokmou se trouvait au-dessus de moi et me protégeait avec ses ailes. Je regardai autour de moi et vis Ingrid à terre, quelques mètres plus loin. Je me levai précipitamment et courus la rejoindre. Je la pris dans mes bras, elle respirait encore mais son visage était très pâle et ses yeux presque fermés.

\- Ingrid ! Je t'en prie reste avec moi, Ingrid ! criai-je.

\- Harold… souffla-t-elle.

\- Oui ? sanglotai-je.

\- Merci… dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

\- Non ! Non, Ingrid ! Ne me laisse pas ! Ingrid !

Ingrid était morte dans mes bras. Aucun mot ne parvenait à décrire ma douleur. Elle était comme une sœur pour moi. Je pleurai en serrant son corps froid, sans vie contre le mien, inconsolable.

J'en avais assez qu'on cherche toujours à me protéger, mon père, Ingrid, Gueulfor, Krokmou, Astrid… Je ne pouvais plus permettre que ce genre de choses arrive encore, il en était hors de question. J'allais mettre un terme à tout ça, une bonne fois pour toute.

Varek et les autres dragonniers arrivèrent peu de temps après l'incident, il était bouleversé. Suffisamment de monde s'occupait d'Ingrid à présent, je pouvais y aller. On tenta de me retenir mais j'étais plus déterminé que jamais. J'enfourchai Krokmou et décollai à toute vitesse. Mon objectif : trouver Drago. Krokmou et moi épiâmes les environs à toute vitesse mais Drago ne fut pas difficile à trouver, il était niché sur le bord de l'île avec son imposant dragon. Dès que je fus assez proche de lui, je demandai à Krokmou d'actionner son tir plasma le plus puissant et le fis tomber de son dragon. Krokmou nous posa à seulement quelques mètres de lui, je descendis et lançai mon épée de feu sur son pic tranchant. Je ne ratai pas ma cible, je pris son pieu, récupérai mon épée au passage et le menaçai avec les deux, le faisant reculer. Il mit les deux mains en avant tout en riant sans retenue, démentiellement.

\- Alors que va me faire le Maître des dragons maintenant qu'il a des armes en mains ? ricana-t-il.

Il pouvait bien rire autant qu'il voulait, il ne me faisait plus peur. J'avançai de nouveau vers lui plus menaçant cette fois.

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Elle n'avait rien fait ! hurlai-je. Elle était innocente ! m'écriai-je.

La rage crispa mes paroles.

\- Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait Drago… Pour tout ce que tu as fait…

Je fonçai sur lui et lui plantai son pieu dans la poitrine en plein dans le cœur. Il ramena instinctivement ses deux mains sur l'arme qui venait de le tuer et en reculant, tomba de la berge et sombra dans l'océan.

Des acclamations suivirent ce geste fait sous le coup de la colère. Je venais de mettre fin à la guerre. Je m'envolai sur le dos de mon dragon en direction de la Grande Salle qui avait été rouverte. Je me précipitai à l'intérieur et atterris directement dans les bras d'Astrid qui m'attendait en larmes. Nous nous serrâmes fort l'un contre l'autre.

\- Harold… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? sanglota-t-elle.

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule, démuni et perdu, les larmes aux yeux.

\- J'ai tué Drago… déclarai-je d'une voix à peine audible.

Elle s'écarta légèrement de moi pour poser ses mains sur mes épaules et observer mon visage.

\- Harold…

\- Je sais, je sais… Ce n'était pas la solution ! Mais tu vois Astrid, j'en ai marre qu'on me protège… C'est à moi de vous protéger ! Un chef protège les siens…

Elle me ramena dans ses bras pour me serrer de nouveau contre elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- J'ai besoin de voir notre fille d'abord, je t'expliquerai après.

Elle me prit la main et je la suivis jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle, ma mère nous y attendait, le bébé dans les bras. Elle transféra le bébé dans ceux d'Astrid qui s'avança vers moi pour me déposer le nouveau-né à son tour. Je calai notre fille du mieux que je pus et la berçai légèrement.

\- Bonjour, toi… dis-je en chuchotant doucement.

Mes nerfs tombèrent et une larme coula sur ma joue, j'étais tellement heureux.

\- Ma petite dragonne… souris-je. Je t'aime déjà tellement si tu savais… Papa sera toujours avec toi… toujours… dis-je en lui déposant un petit baiser sur le haut du crâne.

\- Ingrid. Elle s'appelle Ingrid, déclara Astrid en se penchant derrière moi, posant sa tête sur mon épaule en me serrant contre elle.

\- Ingrid… souris-je, ému.

…

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, je suis sûr de moi Astrid. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.

\- Très bien, alors.

\- Allons-y.

Je la pris par la taille et nous avançâmes dehors, main dans la main jusqu'au centre du village. Astrid me laissa prendre place sur la petite estrade aménagée avant de rejoindre les autres villageois rassemblés autour de moi. J'attendis le silence et je me lançai.

\- Peuple de Beurk, aujourd'hui est un jour de deuil pour chacun d'entre nous, ici présent. Certes, nous avons remporté la bataille contre Drago mais la tristesse et la peine causées par ses actes resteront. Un chef protège les siens et aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas réussi à vous protéger. On m'a souvent dit que j'étais un homme de paix mais j'ai tué un homme aujourd'hui. J'étais censé être capable de rassembler dragons et vikings mais regardez ce carnage ! Des centaines de milliers de dragons et d'hommes sont morts aujourd'hui ! Ce genre de combats sanglants n'aura plus jamais lieu parce que je peux encore faire une chose pour nous protéger tous.

Je marquai une pause.

\- Je déclare l'exil des dragons.

Les contestations commencèrent à monter au sein des vikings de Beurk, je repris aussitôt, me forçant à élever la voix.

\- Des hommes comme Drago, il y en a eu de tout temps et il y en aura de tout temps. Si ce n'est pas lui qui les extermine, ce sera quelqu'un d'autre ! Tant que les dragons vivront avec nous, ils ne seront pas en sécurité et nous non plus. C'est pourquoi je demande cet exil, pour le bien de tous. Je sais que c'est très dur pour vous, moi le premier mais c'est la meilleure solution, croyez-moi.

Un silence de plomb commença à s'installer quand ils se mirent petit à petit à faire un signe que je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaitre. Il s'agissait du salut de mon père, un poing levé vers le haut. Bientôt ce fut la totalité du village qui réalisa le salut viking. Ils venaient d'approuver ma décision.

Les adieux furent extrêmement difficiles. Tous les vikings et leurs dragons s'étaient réunis sur la place du village pour leur dire au revoir une dernière fois. C'était très émouvant de voir l'amour que nous leur portions s'exprimer de cette façon. Je ne les exilais pas pour rien, et mon peuple le savait. Si nous voulions les préserver de l'extinction qui les guettait, c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

J'arrivai aux côtés de Krokmou, Astrid et Tempête, les bras chargés. Je caressai la tête de mon dragon en le regardant droit dans les yeux, je luis souris faiblement. Je lui présentai l'aileron autonome que j'avais inventé pour lui et qu'Astrid avait refait. Il se mit à reculer, je le retins.

\- Hey… Krokmou… Je sais que ça ne te plaît pas tout ce qui est en train de se passer. Mais si je fais ça, c'est pour ton bien et tu le sais, reniflai-je.

Il se colla contre moi et me lécha la tête. J'émis un petit rire et le serrai une nouvelle fois contre moi.

\- Merci mon grand.

Je lui installai son nouvel aileron et vérifiait son fonctionnement avant de me replacer face à lui.

\- Et voilà. Ça te servira sûrement plus qu'à moi… dis-je en plaisantant.

Astrid arriva derrière moi et s'avança vers Krokmou, elle le prit dans ses bras.

\- Au revoir Krokmou, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous… murmura-t-elle.

Elle desserra son étreinte et posa une main sur mon épaule avant de retourner derrière moi. Je pris une dernière fois Krokmou dans mes bras.

\- Je t'oublierai jamais mon grand. T'es mon meilleur ami… On se reverra dans le Valhalla…

Il sembla rechigner et émit un triste grognement. Je finis par le relâcher et reculai pour me retrouver dans les bras d'Astrid qui m'agrippa la taille en me serrant fort contre elle, elle me soutenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Tous les dragons se réunirent autour de Krokmou qui m'adressa un dernier regard avant de s'envoler. Tous les autres le suivirent et quelques battements d'ailes plus tard, tous les vikings étaient déjà aux bords de l'île en train de les acclamer et de leur adresser un dernier au revoir de la main. Deux larmes coulèrent sur ma joue tandis que j'observais les dragons s'envoler au loin pour toujours.

_Quatre ans plus tard…_

\- Papa ! Parle-moi encore des dragons ! s'exclama Ingrid.

\- Ingrid, il se fait tard…

\- S'il te plaît ! insista la petite brune aux yeux bleus.

Astrid pénétra à l'intérieur de la chambre et s'assis sur le lit, à côté de sa fille.

\- Allez Harold, si ça lui fait plaisir ! renchérit Astrid.

Je soupirai. Comment pouvais-je refuser quoi que ce soit aux deux plus grandes femmes de ma vie ?

\- Très bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Raconte-moi comment tu es devenu ami avec Kokmou !

Je ris de bon cœur.

\- Ah ma chérie, c'est Krokmou…

\- Oups… Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle en souriant.

Je me rapprochai d'elle et d'Astrid et commençai mon récit.

\- Quand j'étais petit, les dragons peuplaient ce monde…

**FIN.**


End file.
